Devil's Sin of Treachery
by VictorianMustafa
Summary: Just as Baltra said, the Sins are back together again but a new prediction is on the horizon. When a mysterious girl enters the Boar's Hat to get a quick drink, the last thing they expect is to see a black haired doppleganger staring back at them. An ancient threat looms on the horizon, one that Meliodas is increasingly aware of. Welcome to a Holy War, where death is not very far.
1. Prologue

Lies-a-lot,

Lies-a-lot,

Lies to me and you.

Lies-a-lot,

Lies-a-lot,

We can do it too.

The eerie tune echoed through the dark village, chills sent down the villagers' spines. It was a dark nursery rhyme, an ancient one, told as long as they could remember. Nobody knew how the old tune had started, they just found themselves singing it one day.

Children sung it when they came out to play, eager to test out their lying skills on exasperated parents. Hands linked in a circle, they skipped around in a ring waiting for the tune to end so they could see who could lie too. A black marking put on the ground would show the next victim, ready to commit a sin.

However no one knew the true meaning behind the tune. They didn't even know the whole tune. The lone figure knew the song, it had been engrained in her mind for years now.

Lies-a-lot,

Lies a lot,

Coming next for you.

Lies a lot,

Lies a lot,

Delizah's lying too.

Lies-a-lot,

Lies-a-lot,

Lies to me and you.

Lies-a-lot,

Lies-a-lot,

We can do it too.

Delizah hated that song.


	2. Chapter I

**A/n:** Welcome to my Seven Deadly Sins fan fiction!

I recently started this fanfic while waiting for more chapters of the manga, back when Diane and King meet up again with the rest. Some details may change as the manga progresses, however, and some scenes of the manga may intertwine with the plot.

Updates will be posted every Saturday until a certain point, where it will be published every Saturday and Tuesday.

This is a Meliodas X OC combined with a Meliodas X Elizabeth, which will diverge into two specific parts with alternating plotlines. What you see now will be called the ' **Shadow** **Route** ', that will separate into the **Light** ( **Elizabethan** ) and **Dark** ( **Victorian** ) **Routes** when the time comes. The choice you make then will play a major role in the future.

This is an experiment to try my hand at different writing techniques and to improve my writing. The story is also available on Wattpad and Quotev for further reference.

And without further ado, let's begin.

* * *

The Boar's Hat.

Practically Britannia's greatest bar, it was quite literally what it said.

The boar's hat. You guessed it, the bar itself was strapped strangely onto a gigantic green boar. Nobody ever noticed when the hat reached their vicinity. Three days ago, there was an empty hill. Three days later, a bar had always been there.

If this wasn't strange enough its inhabitants certainly were. It was run by a talking pig and a young blonde boy. Accompanying them, was the very third princess of Liones working as a waitress, a giantess who shrunk to fit inside the bar, the king of all fairies, an immortal bandit, an emotionless oddity, a real ray of sunshine and a cheating magician. A bunch of misfits, the tale only worsens once it's discovered that they are the Seven Deadly Sins.

From hero to zero to hero, that was how they rolled. And with the Knight of Scraps Disposal and a princess, things never got old. The mismatched bunch went on several adventures, a pervert leading the way. And so another companion would join to save the day.

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated through out Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter I

Doppleganger

The bar was packed like usual. A delicious aroma of food filled the bar, enticing the noses of many. It was a Friday, and on Fridays these guys loved to drink.

Business was booming now that the owner of My Sweet Gluttony, Lord Escanor, had joined The Boar's Hat too. Having Ban as a cook certainly improved the reputation of the bar compared to Meliodas' death-defying masterpieces. All were thankful to be spared.

"Three Bernia Ales coming up!" the silverette yelled delightedly, three wooden jugs in hand. carefully, she placed them on the table before each customer, "Here you go, don't get too drunk now," she smiled.

"Thanks little lady. Why don't you have a seat? You look like you've been working pretty hard," a customer offered, grinning drunkenly.

"I-it's alright. I'm used to it by now," Elizabeth smiled comfortingly at the three men.

"Don't worry about it. We'll even get you an Ale- it's on us," his friend offered, laughing.

"Sorry, but I can't keep the other customers waiting. Lord Meliodas believes in me," the princess explained to them, "Maybe next time," she laughed.

"I didn't know you thought that," a blonde midget said from underneath her dress.

"Kyaaa!" Elizabeth screamed in shock. The trio spat out their Ales in shock.

"You filthy pervert! Control yourself!" Hawk yelled at the blonde, who stared blankly back, "Or I may have to teach you a lesson! After all, my power level is 3000!"

"Hawk-chan!" the waitress expressed in surprise.

"Say that from over the fire, you swine. Go clean up Ban's leftovers," Meliodas remarked dryly.

"Ha! Be glad Ban's food actually tastes good, peasant! Otherwise you'd have me to deal with!" the pig retorted.

"Oi, Ban!" Meliodas raised his voice.

"Yea Cap'n?" the fox sin stuck his head from the kitchen.

"I'm feeling for some roast pig today. Think you can make some?" he commented, cleaning his ear.

"Eeeeek!" Hawk screamed in fear.

"Sure Cap'n," Ban agreed, entering the room.

"Ban, you traitor! I'm never talking to you again!" Hawk cried, hiding behind Elizabeth.

"Come on, Master. It wouldn't be that bad, you'd be the main course," Ban joked.

"Elizabeth! Meliodas and Ban are picking on me again!" the pig mourned.

"There, there Hawk-chan," the princess patted his head, comfortingly.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT PITYING LOOK?" Hawk yelled in shock.

Cling, cling, the bell by the door sounded as a hooded figure entered the bar. Shuffling, he sat in the farthest possible seat, in the corner.

"Ah, coming!" Elizabeth ran towards the new customer, checkbook in hand.

"It seems that you've upset him again. I suppose he should be comforted, I guess," a familiar voice entered the fray.

"Get away from me, you crazy- what the hell are you wearing?!" Hawk yelled in shock.

"Hello. Gowther, the goat sin of lust has arrived. I'll be helping as the new waitress," Gowther said, limply holding up a peace sign as a sparkle appeared.

"No," Ban and Meliodas denied in unison, shaking their heads.

"Was something wrong with my attire?" the pinkette asked dully.

"...Well since Gowther is back, I guess Merlin's probably here too then," the captain noted, arms folded.

"Your assumption would be correct then," the boar sin of gluttony confirmed, approaching the trio- er- quattro.

"Merlin! How was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for?" Meliodas asked cheerfully.

"That and more some. There are some interesting rumors going around in Liones lately," the magician revealed.

"Eh? Like what?" Ban asked in interest.

"They say that there may be an eighth sin, Captain," the grizzly sin of sloth entered the building, Diane right behind him.

"King! Diane!" Hawk yelled in surprise.

"Hello, Sir Pig," King greeted, floating on his pillow.

"Hey, King? Doesn't Hawk look extra yummy today?" Diane giggled.

"Right?" Meliodas agreed.

"You bastard!" Hawk insulted.

"Try me, Pig."

"Anyways, the whole kingdom's been talking about it. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it yet," the fairy king commented.

"...Apparently, she's been put on the death row, but managed to escape. A search warrant is out for her as we speak," Merlin continued her statement.

"She? It's a girl?" Meliodas wondered in surprise.

"Now, now, captain. You better not go be a pervert now," Diane reprimanded.

"Pervert? Whatever do you mean?" the blonde asked, rubbing Elizabeth's bottom.

"Just like that!" Hawk yelled.

"L-Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth stuttered, dropping the beer in surprise. The foamy liquid spilled right onto the customer, "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'll clean that up for you!"

"Whoops," Meliodas commented, groping her boob."Don't whoops me!" Hawk yelled.

"Mind your own business, swine."

"No, it's okay. It only got on my cloak," the customer said, taking off her hood and revealing her face.

'That voice...' Meliodas thought to himself.

Lowering the hood, a head of blue and black curls revealed itself, an electric blue eye staring back at them. However, this wasn't what surprised them, what did however was that the girl's face looked exactly like-

"Elizabeth?" they all stared in surprise at the familiar face staring back at them.

* * *

What's this, another Elizabeth you say? Just what secrets hide behind this familiar face?


	3. Chapter II

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter II

Devil's Sin of Treachery

The girl seemed to be around Elizabeth's height towering over the miniscule blonde. Surprised at her appearance, the bar froze, noting the clear resemblance between the two. Raising an eyebrow, the purple haired mage approached, sacred treasure in hand.

"The hell is going on here?" Ban drawled in blatant shock, resting head on his hand by the counter, sitting on a stool.

"It would appear that those two seem to bear a heavy resemblance to each other," Gowther acknowledged, tilting his head.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Hawk retorted, turning to the goat's sin and snorting.

"You're welcome," he answered.

"Yep, definitely the same," Meliodas stated, massaging the two pairs of boobs before him.

"W- what do you think you're doing?!" 'Elizabeth' yelled in embarrassment, punching the pervert in the face. The poker faced boy flew through the air, landing upside down, his arms folded in thought.

"You can't just do that, Captain," King reprimanded, a fifth form Chastiefol aiming itself at the sin of wrath in midair. The serpent's sin of envy, punched him on his head as Hawk tied him up.

"Great, now he's an even bigger pervert," Hawk commented, tying the rope to a stool. Meliodas seemed unremorseful.

"I'm sorry about the Captain. It would seem that your similar appearance to our friend Elizabeth here, likely awakened something in him," Merlin apologized, smiling slightly.

"I- it's fine, I guess... I guess..." the girl trailed off awkwardly, unsure if this really was so.

"You do look awfully familiar though..." Merlin thought aloud, trying to remember where she had seen her.

"That's what I was thinking," Meliodas contributed, speaking up.

"Who the hell could tell that?!" Hawk pointed out bluntly.

"Say, is it possible that we have met before?" he ignored the boar's outburst, looking at the girl.

"Doubtful. If we'd met before then I would be able to recognize you," the girl pointed out.

"Hmm, I wonder about that..."

"Oi, kid," Ban raised his voice, turning their attention to him, "Mind telling us why exactly you look like the Princess here?"

"I'm not a kid," she stated calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever- just answer the question," he waved his hand uncaringly.

"How should I know?" the blue-tinted brunette expressed in exasperation, "I just came here for a drink."

"If it's alright with you, could I possibly get your name, miss? I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth asked politely, interested to see someone who looked like her.

"...Victoria," the girl hesitantly said, turning away from the group.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Victoria," the silverette greeted, happy that she got her response.

"Nice to meet you too, I think," Victoria held out a hand as Elizabeth took it, shaking it.

"You think? What makes you say that?" Diane asked in curiosity.

"They say that, if you ever meet someone who looks like you, you'll be cursed with misfortune," Victoria explained, "At least, so I've heard."

"C- cursed?" Elizabeth echoed in shock.

Victoria nodded solemnly, "Yes- it could just be a myth though."

"You'll be cursing if you stay around Meliodas too long," Hawk remarked smartly, puffing out his chest.

"You'll be roasted if you keep this up, swine," Meliodas threatened stoically.

"Victoria! Tell me you see this too!" Hawk cried, hiding behind the lookalike.

"...A talking pig?" the girl realized belatedly, grabbing Elizabeth's arm in shock, "Liz-san, is that an actual talking pig?"

"Yes, this is Hawk-chan. Surprising, isn't it?" the princess agreed.

"Nice to meet you then, Hawk. I'm Victoria," the girl bowed in respect.

"Finally, someone who recognizes my position in here as the Knight of Scraps Disposal!" Hawk said proudly.

"Don't bow to him, you'll ruin the taste," the blonde explained.

"Oh alright," she said standing immediately.

"That was fast!" the pig yelled in betrayal.

"Anyway, I'm Meliodas. The one next to me is Ban, that's King and Diane, this is Gowther and the one standing in front of you is Merlin," Meliodas introduced, still tied up with rope.

"N- nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be Meliodas as in the Seven Deadly Sins' Dragon Sin of Wrath, would you?" the girl inquired, bowing in respect.

"The same one. These guys are all my teammates and Elizabeth's the third princess of Liones. Apart from Hawk, we're all friends here," he greeted the girl.

"I thought we were friends!" Hawk cried.

"Nobody asked you, pig."

"Waah, Elizabeth!" he hid behind the silverette.

"Cheer up, Hawk-chan. I'm sure that Lord Meliodas was just joking," she stroked the pig soothingly.

"...So you found a new team, huh?" the girl muttered under her breath.

"Lady Victoria?"

"It's nothing," she smiled reassuringly, shaking her head. Backing away, she turned towards the door, "It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to leave now," she said, covering her face with her hood again.

"Wait, what about your drink?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"It's fine, keep the change," the hooded girl waved, nearly exiting the building. The Seven Deadly Sins, huh? She couldn't be around them any longer.

"Victoria..." Meliodas trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Almost to the door, bell rang once more, a middle-aged man entering the room. Surprised, she bumped into him by accident, stumbling backwards as her hood fell off as a result.

Elizabeth rushed over to help. "Lady Victoria, are you alright?" she asked, helping the girl stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks, Liz," Victoria smiled in gratitude.

A nervous yell pierced the air, throwing the jubilant noise of the bar into a tense silence. Now standing on his feet, the redhead's eyes widened, pointing accusingly at the two figures. "You... What are you doing here?" Escanor trembled in fear, backing away slightly from the duo.

"Lord Escanor, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at his unusual reaction.

"Elizabeth, get away from her!" he warned suddenly, before swiftly grabbing a beer bottle and aiming it at them.

"Get down!" Victoria tackled the girl to the floor, the bottle hitting right on her ankle. A surge of pain made its way up her leg, wincing at the feeling.

Terrified, the customers panicked, running out of the bar to save themselves. "Tch," Victoria cursed, her bangs shading her eyes.

"Elizabeth/Princess!" the group yelled in worry, relieved that she was unhurt.

Ignoring them, the girl turned to her savior, "Lady Victoria, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," the brunette gritted her teeth, attempting to move her foot cautiously.

"Ah! Your ankle-!"

"-It's fine."

"Let me heal it for you-"

"I said it's fine!" Victoria yelled, snapping at the girl. Elizabeth flinched.

Quickly, she clarified herself, "You should save your power for when you really need it," she advised, forcing herself to stand. Pain shot up her leg. "After all, it wouldn't do you any good to help a bad person."

"What- what do you mean? I'm sure you're not that bad of a person, Lady Victoria," she shook her head stubbornly. Victoria remained silent, "Lady Victoria?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Escanor, what do you think you're doing?" Meliodas questioned angrily, still tied to the seat.

"Forgive me, captain, but it has to be done," Escanor said, aiming a bottle again. This time it crashed into the floor, shattering as Victoria shielded Elizabeth from any flying shards.

"Oi, old man just what do you think you're doing to the princess?" Ban asked, clicking his tongue angrily, nunchaku at the ready over his shoulder.

"Perhaps, he's finally betrayed us. He would indeed make a fearsome enemy," Gowther pondered blankly.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Hawk yelled in terror at the thought.

"You idiot! What has Elizabeth ever done to you?" Diane yelled in anger, clenching her fist.

Harlequinn's eyes went wide. "It can't be..." King realized in shock, "Captain, I don't think Escanor is attacking the Princess at all."

"You believe... he's aiming for Victoria then," Merlin glanced back at him.

"Yeah."

"...!" Meliodas reacted slightly, unwrapping himself from his bindings.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth pleaded in tears, "Lord Escanor please stop!" she begged.

"I'm going to have to refuse you on that, Princess Elizabeth," the former bartender shook his head, a new bottle in hand. He had thrown a few more and by this time Victoria's face seemed bloody with cuts.

"Can I ask why then?" she persisted.

"Elizabeth..." Victoria trailed off.

"That woman next to you is no ordinary person. She is the most despicable of evils, a fallen goddess and the Devil's Sin of Treachery, Delizah Samael," Escanor explained, hiding his trembling with a facade. He was terrified yes, but if he didn't do this, who would? After all, even the Captain had fallen for her charm. He was surprised she didn't dodge yet.

"Devil's Sin of Treachery? What's with that name?" Hawk asked in surprise. Slowly, Victoria inched towards the door.

"One of the worst sins of existence, it's just about the most vile thing you could ever commit. I'm surprised old Baltra ever decided to give someone that title," Meliodas revealed.

"My father did?" Elizabeth commented in surprise. She hadn't known that he was the one who assigned the sins.

"Yeah."

"Even so, I still don't think Lady Victoria's that bad of a person! Maybe if we just ask her-!" Elizabeth started.

"Perfect Cube," a voice said, entrapping the death row sin inside of a purple rectangular prism.

"L- Lady Merlin!" Elizabeth voiced her disapproval.

"Sorry princess, but I'm intrigued now," the mage smirked, walking forward, "By duty I am obligated to hand you over to the kingdom. But since the princess is so adamant... how about I offer you a deal?" she said, turning to the other girl.

"...!" Victoria glared intensely at the triumphant magician. It couldn't be over just like that. All she had wanted was to have a quick drink before she died. Instead she had ran straight into the Seven Deadly Sins. Turning around, she tried to search for a way out of the prison.

"I suggest you don't bother attempting to escape. Once you have been enclosed in my Perfect Cube, only I may break it," she smirked, "You can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You can tell me the circumstances of your sentence and I talk to Baltra about setting you free, or you fight back and get dragged kicking and screaming right into the grave. Your choice," the sin said calmly, staring expectantly at the criminal.

The group was so silent a pin could be heard drop in the room.

...What kind of choice was that? They all thought.

* * *

To die or to maybe not die? That is the question.

Elizabeth seems to trust Victoria but can Meliodas and others do the same? Especially with a certain past haunting the two of them?


	4. Chapter III

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter III

The Traitor of Holy War

The mage positioned herself, switching to lean on her other foot as she waited for her answer. Warily, Victoria scrutinized her, gauging her purpose.

"Merlin, right?" she tilted her head in suspicion.

"That's correct," Merlin confirmed this.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just, if you really are obligated to hand me over to the King- why would you go as far as to make a deal with me?" Victoria asked doubtfully.

"I merely want to determine whether or not the Princess' claim has merit. After all, it wouldn't do good if I convicted a possible ally to the kingdom, now would it?" she explained somewhat thoroughly.

"Lady Merlin... Thank you," Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"...At least, that's part of the reason," she trailed off in thought.

"Hah? There's more?" Ban asked in surprise.

"Yes. Quite a lot actually," Merlin turned to him slightly, "There are a number of other reasons as to why I wish to know. Listing them now would take us into tomorrow," she revealed, smirking.

"May I ask why exactly?" Meliodas inputted, face unreadable.

"Why I'm sure you yourself are aware, captain. Ascertaining your connection happens to be one of the top three," the purple haired adult smiled secretively.

"Connection?...what?" Victoria commented confusedly, not understanding.

"If you want to know what I mean then answer my question."

Her eye twitched in irritation, "Fine then. I'll answer your questions."

"And so we have a deal," Merlin said, releasing her spell.

"Yes... If you are the only one who wants to know, is it alright if I ask the others to leave first?" she pointed out awkwardly.

"She isn't the only one, you know. I want to know too... Nice choice, by the way," Meliodas commented, head underneath the girl's skirt.

A crimson blush rose on her face as she kicked him into a wall, "What do you think you're doing, pervert?!" she yelled in rage.

"Huh?! When the hell did you get free?!" Hawk noticed in shock that his rope failed.

"Oh that? Sometime during Escanor's arrival," he said straight faced, massaging the girl's behind.

Twitching, the brunette ripped him off, tossing him across the room into the counter.

"Hey!" Hawk yelled angrily.

"Captain, you womanizer!" Diane fumed, punching him out the building.

"L- Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth said in shock, wondering if he was okay.

"I'm right here," a hand raised, the blonde man clinging on to Elizabeth's back.

"Oh that's a relief," she sighed.

"How is that a relief?!" Hawk yelled in disbelief.

"King, right?" She turned to the floating boy, "Are they always like this?" she asked.

Facepalming, the fairy king sighed, "More or less," he answered.

"Heh, bet you he just wants to do that to Diane," Ban teased the short boy.

"I- I would never!" King denied violently, face beet red at the thought.

"Would it be correct to assume you would do that to Elaine too?" Gowther inquired dully.

"...!" the fairy glanced back at him in realization, narrowing his eyes as he turned to glare at the bandit.

"Heh heh. Nah~" Ban denied, slouching slightly, "I'm not like the Cap'n who gets off on feeling up asses. If I was, then I couldn't face Master," he raised his arm upwards at his side.

"I'm not a kid, you know. I don't just get off of feeling up asses," the blonde clarified, groping Elizabeth's boob.

"Hah? If I remember right you never told me what you did get off of. You should really watch your surroundings, Cap'n. Somethin' might land on your face again."

"Don't change the subject, Ban. You know what I think? I think you still don't understand the concept of a woman's cushy lumps. I thought you learned during the festival, Ban," Meliodas shook his head pitifully, feeling the duo's butts. Victoria twitched in rage.

So that's what they were arguing about, Elizabeth realized in surprise.

"Um, can you stop?" the brunette yelled pointedly, attempting to punch the short boy as he dodged swiftly.

"Stop? I was under the impression that we hadn't seen each other in a long time, Victor," he glanced at her, assessing her reaction.

"You- you remember?" she stumbled backwards in shock.

"Remember? Whatever could you mean?" he asked with a straight face.

"...Ah hah, nothing," she laughed awkwardly.

"If you seven are done fraternizing?" Merlin finally spoke, watching them patiently.

"Oh that's right," the blonde remembered, a steaming bump on the top of his head, "You were supposed to tell us why you are now a sin, Victor," he reminded the girl, hitting the side of his fist in his palm.

"Yes... If you don't mind could you ask me certain questions? I don't want to say anything extra," she queried.

I don't want to reveal that I know you, she thought.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Alright. First question, what are the circumstances surrounding your sentence?" she smirked pointedly.

"That's... That's the same question..." Victoria voiced their thoughts, sweatdropping in exasperation.

"The agreement was that I ask you specific questions. You did not state that these questions had to be changed. Unless that is a problem?" she calmly questioned.

Victoria was cornered,"No... It's fine..." she nodded unsurely.

"Good."

"It's a long story though. I'm not sure what parts should be skipped."

"How about your name- your real one?" Meliodas asked pointedly, hinting at something.

"Right... My name is both actually."

"Hah? How is that possible?" Ban asked skeptically.

"I'm not a full goddess- I'm part human and so I have two names. My godly name is Delizah Samael while my human name is Victoria Midnight," she clarified, "I usually just say whatever fits the occasion."

"In that case, Lady Victoria, is it okay if I call you that?" Elizabeth inquired politely.

"Just Victoria is fine. I'm not worthy of respect anyway," she claimed, her eyes shaded by bangs.

"How exactly are you half-goddess?" Ban asked again. The story sounded doubtful.

"Well my father fell in love with my mother and through the lovely process behind closed doors known as-" she started sarcastically.

"-You can stop there! We get it!" King blushed furiously. Diane giggled.

"Jokes aside- My father, Lancelot Samael was the fourth Archangel of the Goddess Clan long ago. On a mission he met my mother, Layla Midnight, who was the leader of a well-known thieves' guild in the Gawain Kingdom. They fell in love and stuff happened."

"Where are they now, Lad... I mean, Victoria?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"In the grave."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," she frowned apologetically.

"How did they die?" Gowther asked insensitively, Diane hitting him on the head, "Is something wrong? That question is most logical, isn't it?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry about him- he doesn't know what he's saying," Diane apologized.

"No, he's right," she shook her head, "My mother died three years after I was born so I didn't really know her that much. My father, however... was killed by a prince of the demon king, when I was seventeen," she clenched her fists in anger, lowering her head.

"Did you ever find out which one killed him?" Meliodas asked, straightfaced.

"...No, I didn't," Victoria finally answered, staring meaningfully back at the blonde demon.

"I see."

"Now, why are you a deadly sin?" Merlin asked finally.

"M- Merlin! You can't just-!" King began in panic.

"Break the rules of the Seven Deadly Sins? Your answer itself is in our title. As long as she isn't a part of the group, I can ask her about her sin," she explained, "Isn't that right, Captain?"

"I don't know- was it?" Meliodas acted aloofly.

"You made the rules yourself, Captain," King pointed out exasperatedly.

"Ah, I did, didn't I?" he slapped his palm in calm realization.

"Don't dodge the question!"

"Captain... Could it be, that you are trying to protect her identity from us?" Merlin offered suspiciously, smirking. Her eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you saying, Merlin?"

"I'm thinking, you're well acquainted with Miss Samael, here."

The two engaged in a short stare off.

"Well," Meliodas broke the silence, "We are lovers, after all," the pervert said, groping the girl's boobs. She pried him off.

"Pfffft!" Ban spat out his beer, hacking.

"Meliodas-sama, is that true?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"No it's not," he stated, "We're actually friends with benefits."

The poor brunette turned beet red as Diane and King blushed furiously. "Are you kidding me?" King spluttered in disbelief.

"Yes, I am," he started, a comfortable atmosphere filled the room. One that the goddess couldn't endure.

Victoria clenched her fist. "...How?" the brunette finally spoke.

"How?"

"How is this funny to you?!" Victoria yelled suddenly. The voices quieted down.

"Victoria... What's wrong?" Elizabeth questioned, taking a tentative step forward.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that I'm a death row criminal and you're here joking with me like I'm some ordinary civilian! What's wrong is that your precious Captain can just waltz back into my life like that and act like nothing happened! How can you tolerate this? Why don't you just kill me? I'm the traitor of holy war for God's sake!" the goddess confessed, angry tears filling her eyes.

"Look Victor, I'm sorr-" Meliodas frowned, turning to the hysterical girl.

"No, I can't take anymore of your lies, Meliodas!" she interrupted, "I'm sick and tired of hearing them. I finally wake up after 3000 years, find out that you're still alive and you can't even address it!"

"You weren't here when I came back-" he tried to explain.

"I was dead, Meliodas. And where was my grave? The coffin of eternal darkness. For three thousand years I had to sleep with demons Meliodas. Did you think of that when you came back?" Victoria revealed coldly.

Meliodas' anger was rising, "Look I'm glad you're alright, okay?! How was I supposed to know you'd die within the time that I was gone?!"

"You were supposed to-"

"Supposed to what, huh? Unearth the ground looking for you? Scour the earth? I let the dead rest in piece thank you very much!" he said without thinking.

"Haha..." she laughed hysterically, her hand on her face, "You're right, the dead don't walk. They don't tell tales either. If you need me, I'll be outside in the forest. I won't escape, you have my word," she said before storming out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Aaaaaargh!" the captain yelled in anger, punching the ground underneath him. Shuffling his feet, he marched upstairs silently. A slam of a door could be heard.

"Well, that went well. Don't you think so?" Merlin commented after a while, clapping her hands as they stared at her incredulously.

* * *

Tension fills the air! When Victoria accidentally lets slip that she's a traitor of the holy war, what does it mean? And how does she know Meliodas?


	5. Chapter IV

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter IV

A Goddess' Plight

Clatter! The firewood clanged together as it landed on the dirty ground floor. Rubbing two sticks together, sparks flew, the orange blaze slowly coming to fruition. Sitting down, Victoria watched as the wood burst into flames, lightening up the dark forest. It wasn't like she had a place to stay. Returning to the bar would just disturb the atmosphere between Meliodas and his friends- she had burdened him enough already. She couldn't go back to her dungeon, all that awaited her was her swift and tortuous execution. For now, she would stay in the forest nearby the bar- after all, she had given her word not to escape and once she did that she would keep it. Leaning back on her makeshift wooden pillow, she glanced up at the starry night sky, millions of questions flying through her brain.

How could things have changed so quickly for her? It felt like just yesterday when she had witnessed the messy blonde haired male sacrifice himself before their eyes. Now here he was alive and well, off on a new adventure with a different team- like nothing had happened. Not only that but it seemed as if he looked exactly the same as he did before, his outfit the only real difference. He had restarted his life anew and she wasn't a part of it.

Even so, how was he alive? The brunette wondered to herself. It didn't make sense, she was sure that he had died during the war... yet there he was, running a bar of all things. They had seen him be killed- a casualty of holy war. So how was he alive? She didn't know.

Cringing, she thought back to the insults she had thrown upon confirming that it truly was the former captain himself. She had said some unpleasant things to his face back there, feelings she had never intended to say aloud ever again. They had been locked up inside of her heart for three millennia now and had to be released sometime, boiling over. It just so happened that this time was now.

Bitterly smiling, she watched as a star twinkled in the darkness above, returning her expression. Huh... she wondered what she would have done in her place. She definitely would not have blown up at him, that's for sure. In fact, she was surprised to see her there too, standing unknowingly right by his side. She would always be late to join in, it seemed, she always had been.

Shivering, a cool breeze gently caressed her as she turned over, blocking its advance. It felt comforting, just like the smile of her father had been that day. Just like what it had been when she found his dead body, alone, lying in a pool of his godly blood. She never had found out just what happened that day, only a vague response that a certain person hadn't been the one to kill him. Victoria didn't know whether to believe it or not.

Crunch! The sound echoed throughout the quiet forest, the crack of a twig heard above all crickets. Raising her guard, the blue haired girl shot up without hesitation, scythes at the ready by her sides. Scrutinizing her surroundings, she watched out for any kind of movement against the forest shadows. More broken branches and crushed leaves could be heard, all signs of a living creature staggering towards her campsite. She took a step back in anticipation, clenching the twin weapons tighter, ensuring that she still had them.

Suddenly, the noises ceased, an eerie silence left in its stead. "...Who's there?" she asked suspiciously, gripping the handles hard.

Nothing. An owl hooted slowly in the near distance, twitching at the sound anxiously. Slowly, she turned in a circle, stopping as a shadow darted through the darkness before her. "Fine! Be that way!" she yelled, smoothly sailing one of her weapons into the darkness. The movement stopped.

"Ahhh!" a voice exclaimed in surprise and fear to her left. She knew that voice.

"E-Elizabeth!" she realized in horror, taking a piece of wood from the fire and carelessly lighting it so that she could see. Hurriedly she ran towards the source of the shout, praying desperately that what she was thinking would not have happened. Soon, she burst into a small clearing in the dark forest, breathing a sigh of relief.

Before her, sat Elizabeth on the ground, her arms held protectively over her head as a large scythe was stabbed into a tree above. Speeding towards the figure, she towered over her, "What do you think you're doing?!" she started angrily, arms akimbo on her waist.

The young princess looked up in surprise. Slowly she removed her hands from their position, resting them at her sides, "L-Lady Victoria," she noticed, stunned.

Sighing in exasperation, she stuck out her hand as she took it, pulling her up. "Do you know how worried I was when I heard you shout? Don't do that again!" she fussed worriedly, checking to see if she was alright.

"I-I'm sorry," she bowed her head in apology.

"Honestly, I could have killed you! What were you thinking?" she huffed, folding her arms.

"I didn't think that-"

Victoria raised a hand for silence, "It's fine- just don't do it again, okay? It's really my fault for not realizing anyways," she shook her head. Glancing up, she stared at the scythe planted in the tree above. "How to get that down, I wonder?"

"I'm sorry about your scythe. If I hadn't surprised you, it wouldn't have gotten stuck up there," the princess apologized once more.

"Look, don't worry about it, Princess. It's not like you knew this would happen. Plus, I bet I can get it down easily. You should probably stand over there for a second," the goddess suggested before climbing swiftly up the tree and trying to pull out the scythe.

Backing up, Elizabeth watched worriedly as she attempted to pry it from its position in the bark. "I got it!" Victoria yelled in triumph, reaching back to grab the branch behind her. Lowering herself onto the branch, her foot slipped, plummeting her straight to the ground.

"Lady Victoria!" the silverette yelled in horror, running to catch the falling girl. The two crashed into the ground, the scythe clattering a foot away.

The two girls groaned, Victoria rolling off of Elizabeth as their eyes met for a moment. Noticing the dirt and leaves in the other's hair, they burst into laughter, smiling at the funny sight. Standing on her feet, Victoria made her way to the fallen scythe, Elizabeth following soon after. Dusting it off, Victoria retracted it, the princess awestruck by the sight.

"Now that that's over with... Why were you out here anyways?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to the younger girl.

"Ah, that's-!" Elizabeth remembered, "You seemed to have a lot on your mind, so I thought I'd see if you were alright."

"Why? You don't know me."

"Well, that's true..."

"So then why care?" she asked, not understanding.

"T- That's-!" she tried to answer.

"You don't have to answer if you can't. Ignore me- I was just rambling," she turned, walking back to the fire.

"W- wait!" Elizabeth called.

Victoria stopped, "What?"

"Why don't you come back to the bar? I'm sure sleeping outside is uncomfortable," she asked.

"...And then what?" she turned around.

"What... what do you mean?" Elizabeth hadn't expected more.

"Do I just forget about the conversation that had just taken place? Do I just knowingly cause a rift of secrecy between Meliodas and your friends? Do I just continue on, never concluding what it was that created these difficulties in the first place? Answer me, human," the electric blue eye stared coldly at the girl, piercing her soul.

So intimidating... Was this what a goddess was like? And she wasn't even a full one... Elizabeth realized, speechless. "W- well..." she tried.

"...Forgive me, what I meant was that I don't want to impose on your friends. That would just be a burden, wouldn't it?" Victoria elaborated, smiling slightly.

It was almost like, two conflicting personalities existed within the same body- the goddess, Delizah Samael and the human, Victoria Midnight. Up until now, Elizabeth had a feeling that she had only just started talking to Delizah- the rest had all been Victoria. Swallowing nervously, she answered, "I'm sure none of them would think that! Lord Meliodas and the others aren't like that! They'd welcome you here!" she expressed.

"Really... like they already have?" Delizah stared coldly at the princess.

"I doubt that," Victoria smiled apologetically.

"I'm sure if you explain yourself, they would agree!" she clenched her fists in determination. She was going to get through the defensive walls of Delizah and talk to the fragile Victoria hidden underneath.

"Heh, if I explain myself," Delizah scoffed, "If I explain myself, they'll hand me over to their King just the same."

This... would take a while. "Didn't you hear what Lady Merlin said? If you tell her, she would let you go!"

"Didn't you hear what Merlin said? She would talk to Baltra for me. I'd still be brought before the King anyway," Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"But-!"

"Look, Princess-"

"-Elizabeth."

"What?" Victoria was taken aback.

"I want you to call me Elizabeth," the silver haired girl declared.

"...Elizabeth. I honestly appreciate what you're trying to do here, but it won't work. I'm sorry, but I won't follow you," Victoria turned her back, continuing on.

"Then why don't you tell me instead?" she offered finally.

"W- what?" she glanced back in shock.

"Tell me what happened. That way, you won't have to tell Lady Merlin about your past... and I can firmly say that I trust you to the fullest. I promise you that I won't tell anyone," Elizabeth stated sincerely, determination in her eyes.

Victoria stared at the girl for a full minute before whispering quietly, "Honestly, you're just like her..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," she turned back to the light of the fire, "Fine. I'll take your deal," she relented, continuing once more.

"Lady Victoria," she exclaimed happily that she could help the girl.

"Just Victoria. Well, aren't you coming?" she glanced back at her, barely smiling.

"Victoria... Yes!" the princess nodded, running after her.

* * *

Having finally broken through Victoria's shell, Elizabeth ventures on with the girl, a story to be told. But just what exactly are the details of the goddess' past and can Elizabeth truly forgive them?


	6. Chapter V

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter V

A Deal With the Devil

"Your foot... It's healed..." Elizabeth finally noticed as the duo entered the campsite. The location looked almost the same as when Victoria had left it, the only difference being in that a few more leaves were now on the ground than before.

"Perks of being a goddess," Victoria shrugged, "That's one of the reasons why I said to leave it," Slicing the bark of a fallen tree, the brunette formed another makeshift chair, rolling it to the opposite side of the blazing fire. Standing, she gestured to the seat.

"It may not be a royal throne or even a bar stool, but you'll have to make do with this, Princess," she stated, arms on her waist.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, no. It's fine," she stated, sitting down.

"Alright," she sat down opposite her, observing her actions carefully.

Elizabeth felt awkward, "...So Victoria..."

"Yes?"

"How exactly did you get the title of the Devil's Sin?" she initiated the conversation.

"Hmm, how old do you think I am Elizabeth? I'm interested," Victoria asked nonchalantly.

"Are you changing the-"

"No. I'm not," she stated seriously, "You'll see why I asked."

"Um, seventeen maybe?" the silverette guessed.

"Wrong."

"Nineteen?"

"Nope."

"Sixteen?"

"I'm not below that."

"In your early twenties, maybe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not even close."

The princess was interested, " So how old are you?"

"Over 3000," she stated bluntly.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. And what did you hear me yell that I was to Meliodas?"

"That you were dead?"

"Well yes but..."

"That you are a criminal?" she didn't know what she was getting at.

"In between," she leaned on her arm.

"You're the traitor of Holy War?" she thought back.

"Precisely."

"So what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"Think about it," Victoria said cryptically.

She's over three thousand and she's the traitor of a holy war... It can't be... Elizabeth thought. "You don't mean that you're a traitor of that holy war, right?! The one between the Demon Clan and the other four clans, do you?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Exactly. Now tell me... What do you think about that so far? Does it make you want to set me free?" she asked, seemingly with no real purpose.

"I... I am surprised to be honest, to think that you did that back then. However, I still would like to know the circumstances of this betrayal..." Elizabeth revealed, "Who did you betray?" she wondered.

"All four clans."

"T- to whom?"

"Who else? The Demon Clan," Victoria stated, watching her expression, "Now have your thoughts changed?"

Elizabeth didn't want to believe it, "Are you telling me the truth? Is this a joke?" she questioned unsurely.

Victoria's face became deadly serious. Clenching her hands together, she interlocked them in a bridge before leaning over them to meet her gaze. "Everything I say here, right now, will be the undeniable truth. For your sake, please do the same. Now what do you think about this revelation?"

"It's... It's hard to believe."

She smiled bitterly, "I must imagine so. I guess our conversation will end here-"

"But! I still want to know exactly what happened," she declared stubbornly.

"Elizabeth..." she was shocked.

"I'm tired of being useless in situations with Lord Meliodas, Diane and the others," she continued on, "Therefore, if there is anything I can do to help, I will. Please stop stalling Victoria, I want to know exactly what happened that made you betray the four clans!" Elizabeth stood up in determination.

Victoria was surprised, "You really are exactly like her, huh... No wonder..." she muttered under her breath, "Alright Elizabeth, I'll honor your request. I'll tell you just how I betrayed the giants, fairies, goddesses and humans," she nodded firmly.

"Thank you... Also I'm sorry if I'm making this hard for you Victoria," she bowed in apology.

"No, you aren't. I've been needing to tell someone this anyway," the goddess shook her head, "Remember, how I said my father was killed by a prince of the demon clan?"

Elizabeth nodded. "After learning who did this I wanted to take revenge," she continued, clenching her fist angrily, "At the time I had hardly any power at all within me. I was so weak- I hated it. So I did the worst thing I could have done to get power."

"What did you do?"

"I made a deal with the devil."

She gasped, "I was approached by the Demon King and begged him to please grant me power to get my vengeance. Looking back on it, I was stupid. Of all people, a goddess shouldn't ever ask a demon for help- much less their king. I was asking to be destroyed without even knowing it."

"But still, I was torn. The godly part of me wanted to turn and walk away from that encounter and forget that my father had ever existed. Pain was unnecessary- humans felt that. But at the same time, my human side just wanted to find and destroy whoever it was who had the audacity to take him away from me. My dad was everything to me, after my mother died, he was all I had left. My siblings looked down on me for not actually being born a full goddess, I was a piece of garbage that became a part of their family. I couldn't stand the thought of it so I went through with it. I shouldn't have."

"I immediately realized just what it was that I had done and tried to escape... but it was too late. I had been cursed with power of the Demon Clan. At first, I thought, oh this didn't seen that bad, I have power, I could get used to this. But then he told me..."

"What did he say?" Elizabeth pressed.

"He... He told me that as a consequence of my plea, I had been bestowed with the Infinity Commandment of Subservience... I couldn't run from him, I couldn't deny him, I was forced to serve him for all of eternity..."

The silverette gasped, "I'm so sorry, Victoria," she said, walking around the fire and hugging her, tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't want this," she claimed, tears forming in her eyes also, leaning into the princess' hug, "And I couldn't even be free of it. Unless the Demon King himself was destroyed, I would forever be forced to do as he says. The worst thing about it is, if I die I wouldn't even be freed, my soul would be trapped inside of my rotting body, serving him as the living dead all the same. So he gave me my first order," she stopped suddenly.

"What was it?" she soothed the distraught girl.

"...It was to destroy the Goddess Clan from the inside out. I tried to deny him but I couldn't unless I wanted to be a living puppet. All I could do was nod and do what he wanted. I couldn't even blame him, I had subjected myself to this. If I didn't my life would have been free."

"I don't remember how long it was that I helped him from the inside, but eventually I was found out. It was when he gave me an order that was too unrealistic for me."

"What was the order?"

"To kill all four Archangels of the Goddess Clan," she stopped crying, wiping her tears, "I was found at the first."

"And then what?"

"I was tried and exiled from the Goddess Clan. I didn't even have a family anymore. I was just a fallen goddess victimized by the Demon King... That was when I met Lord Meliodas," she stated.

"What happened?"

"I was nearly murdered."

"EH?!"

"Back then, Lord Meliodas was known as the most vile and evil thing on the planet. Unfortunately, this was when I met him. After he realized that I wasn't being affected by his commandment, he dragged me straight over to the Demon King and demanded to know why. The King explained the situation to him and I was introduced to him and the Ten Commandments... I think Meliodas found my presence more amusing than anything. He laughed at me more than when I first met him and he seemed more sociable somehow," she commented.

"Maybe you affected him somehow," Elizabeth suggested.

"They thought so too. Since I clearly had no idea how to use my power, Meliodas trained me so that I wouldn't keel over and become the walking dead on missions. At one point I was severely injured and that was when we met someone who reminds me of you. She healed me once Meliodas finally let her. She was a goddess also but her attitude was somehow different from the other goddesses, it was like yours actually."

"Mine?" she was surprised.

"Yes. Meliodas with his pride collapsed soon after and she took us to her cottage where she took care of us. I was thankful to her, but at the same time I think Meliodas was interested in her. He kept disappearing when he was supposed to have sparring lessons with me to observe her and protect her. I eventually found out where he was and kept it secret. Once, the Demon King asked me where he went and I lied to him- I wanted Meliodas to stay happy... I then nearly dropped down dead. Luckily or not, I became seriously ill and had to stay bedridden for weeks. Lord Meliodas was shaken, he thanked me for keeping his secret but at the same time said I should never do it again or I would die basically. Things went on like that for a while and I eventually got better. However, things would soon get worse."

"How much worse?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Well, the war started. One day, when we were on a mission, Meliodas discovered that she was being attacked by two of the Ten Commandments. He also learned that I was being attacked at the same time also. Torn up, he eventually decided to save her, believing that I could handle myself. I couldn't. I would have died, had Zeldris not saved me, he was furious at Meliodas for betraying them and abandoning me. I overheard a conversation later that he left because he loved her. I had figured but I was still heartbroken. Burying my feelings, I continued on with life, stuck with the very beings I completely hate- demons. I was furious... He knew that I didn't want to be there."

"I did see him once more after though. He had joined a group allying all four races with her while I had basically betrayed them all. I found them again during the war. She was dying and he had asked me to protect her. I agreed, doing so. Things didn't go well, however. He had to sacrifice himself to save us. Unfortunately, she still died right by his side. By the time, he came back I was 'dead', sealed within the coffin of eternal darkness. I was released with the other Ten Commandments by Freudrin or Dreyfus as you knew him. Eventually I was found and tried for my crimes and given the title of the Devil's Sin of Treachery. Then I escaped and met you guys," Victoria finally finished, "If I had one regret... it would be that I didn't get to know her."

"What was her name? You haven't said it once," Elizabeth wondered.

"Her name? Why, her name was Elizabeth," Victoria revealed, smiling.

* * *

Finally their past is revealed! But can Elizabeth really manage to save Victoria from execution or will the goddess be no more?


	7. Chapter VI

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter VI

A Selfless Lust

"Elizabeth? But how?" the princess exclaimed in shock, surprised. She knew that Meliodas had loved Liz back when he was in Danafor, but she never thought there had been one before that. The very thought of it shook her.

"I don't exactly know how this is possible, but my theory is that a certain few people with regrets are allowed to reincarnate in order to fulfill them. That or you're just coincidentally the same person, with the same name who coincedentally met Lord Meliodas. It remains a mystery to me," Victoria explained, thinking deeply.

"Oh so you don't know either then," she noticed.

"Quite so."

"Ah."

The brunette glanced at the individual carefully, "Knowing all of this now... Can you really find it in your heart to believe in me, Elizabeth? I betrayed your kind for essentially nothing and still didn't even find my father's killer. I'm even one of the Ten Commandments. Can you really find it in your heart to forgive me?" she looked back down at the floor, noticing an ant crawling away on it.

"At first, I wasn't sure if I really could follow through with what I said... But when you told me how you were tricked by the Demon King... I could see that you genuinely were unhappy with the way that things had turned out and felt horrible about it. Once I realized this, I knew I just had to trust you. I believe you, Victoria. I wouldn't dare think otherwise," she said, reaching over to rest her hand on hers. "I'm glad that you told me and I'm sure that Lord Meliodas would think so too," she smiled reassuringly.

"I doubt that. I can tell that he loves you Elizabeth, I have no real place being in his life again. I doubt he even remembers me well anyways," she smiled begrudgingly.

"Nuh uh," Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm sure that somewhere deep down, he really loves you, Victoria. I'm just a reminder of all that he has lost. You didn't see his reaction when you left- he was furious with himself."

"Really, don't you dare you touch my woman? You were a child, Elizabeth. Nobody says something like that unintentionally," she stated skeptically.

"Well..." the princess blushed, "Wait how did you-?"

"I know a lot of things," the goddess smiled secretively, "I've been watching over him all this time. You mean a lot to him, Elizabeth. I know you do."

"Really?" she was surprised, "You know, I've been wondering... Does this make us friends? You've trusted me with your past and I've trusted you. I wouldn't mind being friends with you, Victoria," she revealed.

"Well, you are the first person I've told this. Yes, I guess this does make us friends. I'd like that too actually. You'd be my first female one," Victoria thought.

"Friends, then?" she raised her hand.

"Friends," she nodded, shaking it. The fire flickered slightly, the new lack of wood to burn affecting it finally. Victoria glanced at it in surprise, "Looks like it needs more wood."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, it seems so."

"I'm going to go look for some. Are you sure you really want to stay here? I can't protect you, you know," she said, standing up.

"Yes. I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll yell. Okay?" the princess explained confidently.

"Alright.." she said unsurely, "Remember, I don't need my new friend to die on me now. Lord Meliodas would never forgive me," she put her hand on her waist.

"Right," she nodded.

"I'll leave a barrier here to protect you, alright?" she stated, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Alright. Be careful," the silverette wished.

"You too," Victoria said, venturing off into the darkness.

The forest was quiet except for the faint sounds of hooting coming from an owl in the distance. Crickets chirped as grasshoppers jumped out of the way, evading her footsteps. Happily, Victoria smiled to herself, "It seems I'll finally get to know you after all, huh Elizabeth?" she murmured softly, glancing up at the night sky.

Hopping giddily into the small valley she glanced around the area, wondering where the rest of the fallen branches she had piled up had disappeared. "That's odd... They should be around here... Ah! There they are," she noticed them off to the side.

Shaking off her suspicions, she bent down, picking them slowly off of the ground. A branch fell out of her bundle, clattering to the ground. A hand stretched it out as she took it, thanking the person. Suddenly, she stumbled back in shock.

"Hello~ Gowther, the goat's sin of lust has arrived!" the doll said blankly, sparkling as he put up a peace sign, "Did I surprise you?"

"Oh, it's you... You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Victoria yelled angrily. She couldn't help but think that the boy was familiar from somewhere.

May as well put him to use, she thought, pointing at the scattered sticks on the ground. "While you're here, do me a favor and carry those back for me. I need to get back to Elizabeth."

"Okay," he nodded limply, picking them up. Victoria stood impatiently, waiting for him to take them up. She was getting anxious at the thought of Elizabeth alone by the fire, waiting for her to come back.

When he had finally finished, she turned her back to him. "Now, let's go," she ordered, marching off towards the campsite. Gowther headed in the opposite direction.

Realizing no one was following her, she turned around. "Where do you think you're going?" she yelled incredulously.

"Where?" he glanced back, glasses slipping, "When you said to carry those back... did you not mean to the bar?" he questioned.

"Of course not," she folded her arms exasperatedly, "I meant back to the firelight. I thought you would know this. Now lets go," she turned back around.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Gowther turned around fully.

"And why not?" Victoria narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She brought out her scythes.

"Because as of this moment my demon should be over there," the sin dropped his load, summoning his dual weapons. A shrill yell pierced the air.

"Elizabeth!" Victoria realized in horror, running towards the camp before dodging the twin arrows aimed from behind her.

* * *

"Oi, Cap'n. It's me," Ban knocked finally, outside the blonde's door. Patiently, he waited for an answer.

"...Come in. Ban," the muffled response was heard as he swung the door open.

Entering the room, Ban was surprised to see things strewn all over the place- almost as if they had been thrown in a fit of rage. His eyes finally landed on the captain, seated on the bed, arm resting on the ledge as he stared out the window calmly, lost in thought.

"So what makes you stop by?" Meliodas asked nonchalantly, not looking at him.

"Come on, Cap'n. Don't give me that shit- you know why I'm here," Ban rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

"...Leave it, Ban," the blonde finally spoke up, still not glancing at his best friend, "This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me, my ass. The only time I've seen you get so worked up is with the Ten Commandments and the Princess," the light blue haired man pointed out.

"Don't make me get angry, Ban."

"Heh~ So it's that important, huh?" the bandit realized, smirking.

"..." Meliodas noticed his plan.

"Now don't be like that, Cap'n. I've gotta find out sometime, don't I? I know I've avoided asking, but you haven't told me anything about you, huh Cap'n," he threw out there, "Don't you think it's unfair that you know about me?"

Finally, Meliodas moved. Turning, he folded his legs, sitting Indian style on the bed. "...You know what? You're right, Ban," he agreed, poker faced, "What do you wanna know?"

"Keh~ Thanks for finally seeing it my way," Ban smirked, sitting down on a chair, "For starters, who's the chick? You seemed to know her pretty well."

"Just an old friend of mine from way back," he shrugged.

"Traitor of holy war?" Ban asked sarcastically.

"Way, way back," Meliodas corrected, seeing his point.

"Thanks for the enlightenment, Cap'n."

"A member of the Ten Commandments, Ban," he stated.

Ban whistled, "I see. How exactly are there eleven, Ten Commandments?"

"How exactly are there eight, Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas fired back at him, "She was a non official member... just like now, I suppose."

"Enemy or ally?"

"I'm not fully sure... Ally, I think."

"Why the hell did you get so mad, then?" Ban wondered.

"It's not her I'm angry at, Ban. I'm angry with myself. Victoria believed in me and I failed her. There's nothing I can do to fix that," Meliodas clenched his fist in fury.

"I'm not gonna ask for any details, but just to make it clear... You gonna have her join the Seven Deadly Sins?" Ban glanced at him, standing up once more.

Meliodas sat in deep thought, holding his chin as he frowned, "...If she agrees with me- then... Yes... I would," he finally answered, looking up at him.

Ban acknowledged his answer, "Nice having this talk with ya, Cap'n," he opened the door.

"Thanks, Ban," Meliodas nodded, standing up also.

Before he could go out the door however, a scream pierced the air in the distance. Alarmed, the captain realized in shock, "Ban, where is Elizabeth?" he asked tensely.

"She went out sometime ago to find that goddess chick. Why?" he thought back.

Wasting no time, Meliodas shot out the window, flying in the sky. "What's going on, Cap'n?" Ban yelled through the window at the demon.

"I heard a scream just now like Elizabeth's. I'm going to see what's going on- you tell the others," he yelled in response.

"Alright!" Ban nodded, running downstairs as Meliodas took off swiftly.

Wait for me, Elizabeth, Meliodas thought to himself as he neared the source of the scream. Suddenly, a purple light blinded him as he was forced to look away.

Opening his eyes, he saw a terrible sight.

Before him, stood Victoria, twin scythes in hand and a gravely injured Elizabeth a few feet away.

* * *

The sin of treachery strikes again!

Has Victoria finally betrayed them? What could it be that Gowther has up his sleeve? Did she really kill Elizabeth?


	8. Chapter VII

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter VII

A Test of Faith

The beams were fast.

Fired in rapid succession, Victoria evaded the arrows swiftly, vaguely clued in as to what his ability was. She knew she had seen him somewhere before. Three thousand years ago, in the Ten Commandments... Gowther of Selflessness.

He had been different back then, having pitch black eyes and an actual... personality. Seeing him now, she doubted that this really was him before. Granted, he had up and left during the war after using them to release his true self, she had heard. Still, she was very familiar with the attack he was using now.

His ability was Invasion, a horrifying technique. If he or that blast touched her, he could alter each and every one of her memories or send her into her worst nightmare. In a way it was somewhat worse than being the living dead.

Though the dual bow itself was unfamiliar, she knew that she couldn't let it touch her. One wrong move and it was game over. She was surprised to see that he had been working with Meliodas once more in a group, but it seemed now his allegiance remained the same.

"What do you hope to gain from attacking Elizabeth?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she spun to avoid his latest attack.

"I have nothing in particular to gain," Gowther revealed stoically, firing beams in continuity.

"What? Then why do it?" she questioned confusedly, dodging once more. Ducking, she ran under the blast range, sweeping upwards at him with the twin scythe; Chronology.

Blood splattered the air as he rebalanced himself, aiming at the brunette once more. "I'm merely getting rid of a nuisance," he pushed up his glasses, releasing the blasts once more.

"A nuisance?" she repeated.

Gowther nodded, "Your presence here is an unnecessary factor. Things would go much smoother without you around," the glare blocked his eyes from sight.

"Smoother? Gowther, who exactly are you- the Goat's Sin of Lust or the Commandment of Selflessness?" Victoria interrogated suspiciously, running around him in a circle as she tried to find a blind spot.

"I... do not know yet," the magenta haired individual revealed, changing his direction to suit hers.

That's right, Victoria realized, up until now, he likely has been the sin of lust. However, now that Freudrin is dead, his power and memory ought to return to him. He likely doesn't know who he is anymore.

"Still, you can't just attack your friend," she shook her head disappointedly.

"And what made you think that the Princess was my friend?"

"She's not? Then why join her?"

"As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins it is my obligation to the captain to do as he says," Gowther revealed, giving her no openings to attack.

"Tch, you bastard. So you really don't have any feelings, huh?" she clicked her tongue angrily.

"And you? How does having emotions help you?" he struck back.

"What?" she was taken aback.

"I believe that you've benefitted nothing from having feelings. You were tricked using your desire for vengeance, betrayed by the one you love and ultimately ruined by your kindness," he dodged her swiftly as she sliced at him, "Can you truly tell me that gaining emotions will benefit me at all?"

"...!" Victoria didn't know what to tell him.

"Victoria!" Elizabeth screamed in the distance, alerting her once more to her peril.

Anxious, she ran towards the camp, halted by Gowther appearing in front of her. "Just what are you planning?" she yelled, trying to bypass the doll.

"Victor, how could you?!" an enraged voice yelled in betrayal from above, disturbing the night sky.

"Meliodas?" she looked up at the figure high above in confusion. He didn't seem to be talking to her though clearly the words he was saying were.

The blonde clenched his fist in anger, the demon sword; Lostvayne, trapped within its depths. His eyes seemed pitch black as a demonic mark appeared above his eye. A black wing of darkness extending into the sky.

"I know that what I did was wrong, but I didn't think you would stoop so low as to hurt Elizabeth!" his pupils dilated in rage.

"What... is he doing?" she squinted her eyes in disbelief. Elizabeth was in danger, this wasn't the time to go crazy.

There weren't many times in which she had witnessed him get angry and this time, was surprisingly one of them. Looking closer, she noticed a short purple light attached to his head, completely unnoticed by the individual himself.

"What... is that?" she wondered aloud, almost forgetting about the doll in front of her.

"Nightmare Teller," Gowther revealed, looking up also, "You may not have noticed, but I didn't carelessly fire my arrows around. As of now, he's trapped in a nightmare, one of you killing his precious princess," he explained.

"...!" Victor had no words, "What the hell, Gowther?! What are you trying to accomplish here?!" she yelled furiously, staring incredulously back at him.

"I merely prevented him from interfering. The princess is going to get wounds similar to what I've depicted for him. I'm certain that you can figure out for yourself just what it is that I'm doing?" he tilted his head emotionlessly.

* * *

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do.

It had seemed like things were going just fine when Victoria had left the encampment. She had finally managed to get through to to the brunette and even built up a level of trust between them. They had even become friends over the experience, before she had left to fuel the fire.

Then a demon had stumbled on to their camp.

Victoria had warned her as much, the goddess seemed unsure if leaving her alone was such a good idea. After all, they were in a holy war. These were dangerous times.

However, unlike before, Elizabeth could fend for herself to a degree. By no means could she fight like Meliodas and the others, but she had learnt Ark, a trick that could work on most- if not all demons. Her healing had even improved to stellar levels over time.

Things would be fine if it actually worked on this demon.

The demon had broken the barrier, sometime ago after realizing that physical force wouldn't work. A quick purgatory fire, and the goddess' weak protection was down in a matter of seconds. She doubted Victoria had taken demons in account when she made it.

After realizing that her level of ability wouldn't work on this demon, she tried another step- she tried to call Victor.

"Victoria!" she screamed shrilly, hoping that the devil's sin would hear her and come. Clashes of fighting could be heard some distance away in the forest. For a second, she thought she heard Meliodas.

Lumbering slowly, she watched as the demon approached, running to the opposite side of the fire. Raising her hands, she tried for the fourth time in futility to vanquish the demon, hoping it would work this time. "Ark!" Elizabeth yelled, closing her eyes once more.

A blinding light lit up the small campsite, encompassing the demon in its depths. Opening her eyes, she prayed that it had worked, finding nothing in the air.

"It worked!" the princess rejoiced in happiness, only to be shot down as a hand materialized behind her, slamming her straight into a nearby tree.

Landing on the ground, she coughed violently, the wind knocked out of her from the blow. It would take a while to heal herself, she realized as she stood up once more, leaning on the tree for support. A bright flash caught her eye.

Looking closer, Elizabeth noticed something she hadn't seen until now, a small purple light sticking out from the side of the demon's head. She had seen it somewhere before, she thought, thinking back to where she had witnessed this power.

"Lord Gowther?" she asked aloud in confusion. But why would he attack her like this?

A great roar pierced the air, covering her ears to keep her eardrums intact. Snapping back to attention, she dodged as a beam of darkness fired out of its throat, razing part of the greenery behind her. She wouldn't be able to handle this demon alone, she acknowledged, she needed to find Victoria. Turning, she ran out of the camp, looking to see if the demon had followed behind her.

She had been surprised when Meliodas hadn't appeared for him to save her, he probably was too far for him to hear her. No, she was too dependent on him, she realized belatedly. He couldn't be there for her all the time, she had learned as much when he had died. Elizabeth needed to prove to him and Victoria that even just this once, she could protect herself. Halting her descent, she turned around watching the demon sprint towards her.

* * *

"What you're doing?!" Victoria snapped in a rage, "What you're doing is hurting Elizabeth!"

"It seems you don't get it then. Fine, I'll tell you. You're going to take the blame for Elizabeth's injuries. After all, that's all you're good for," he said, swiftly punching the girl on the cheek some distance away, "Isn't that right, Delizah?" he straightened.

Forced aside by the impact of the punch, Victoria's bangs slid to the side of her face, a pitch black demonic eye staring enraged at him. Flinching, she struggled to get up, crying out in pain as she fell back down, a red mark where he had hit her face. Gowther approached her slowly, twin bows in hand once more.

"So you hid it, huh? It seems you just can't accept your heritage, can you? Hmm, do you even know it at all?" he asked blankly, kicking her some distance away.

"The hell are you talking about?" she spat out, coughing up blood.

"Or can you not accept, that your mother, Guinevere Avalon, was the very advocate of the Demon King herself?" Gowther summoned his bows once more, approaching the motionless girl. Silky, long, black hair fell down his face, a familiar visual staring down at her.

Not seeing this, Victoria leaned on her elbow, forcing herself up as she hacked violently, "..." she remained silent, imagining exactly where he was in her head.

"Victoria Avalon," Gowther continued, reading her mind, "the famed despicable daughter of 'that wench'. One may say it isn't a surprise for the daughter to be convicted of the same thing. Like mother like daughter. Your sin isn't so much betraying the four clans like you told the Princess, is it? Your sin... is atoning for hers."

"...Get out of my head," she spat in disgust, furious with the invasion of privacy.

He ignored her, "Not even the Captain knows the truth about you... Perhaps, he should find out."

"...Shut up..."

"I could help you forget. Forget about the past, forget about yourself," he offered emotionlessly, stepping closer, "Then he wouldn't have to find out."

"...Shut up," she clenched her fist in shame.

"...About your mother's curse... about the Demon King's work..." One step. Two steps. "He wouldn't even have to know about your sin that's the worst."

"Shut up!" Victoria yelled suddenly, swinging her scythes almost as if to cut down the doll's words.

Stopping, she froze. Staring right back into her eyes, was her mother's face, smiling. A purple arrow notched right before her face, "Rewrite Light," the sinful commandment spoke, releasing the magic arrow a second later.

That second was all she needed, "Reset!" Victoria yelled finally, a demonic mark covering her black eye as she released her trump card.

* * *

A bright light fills the air!

What could this mysterious ability possibly be? And why wait so long to use it? What could possibly be the outcome of this fight?


	9. Chapter VIII

This is a tale of humans and beings from other worlds. It is a story of ancient times. Countless conflicts have been repeated throughout Britannia's history. No longer is there anyone who knows how it all began and how to bring everything to a stop. However there is one man who does know and the order of knights that man commands is...

...The Legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

* * *

Chapter VIII

Welcome to the Team

Chronology. A collection of two so called 'clock hands'. For some strange reason, the King of Liones had handed her these twin blades before locking her inside of a dungeon, never to see daylight again. Some murmured he was going mad. Others thought he had forseen a grave prophecy.

To begin with, the scythes had a strange design. One longer than the other, an intricate connection of loops intersected each one, a long curved blade extending off of each end. The scythes came with an odd handle, the hole in which they would attach to a clock if there was one. Difficult to wield and heavy to handle, it was a miracle in itself that Victoria had learned how to use it.

Supposedly, there may have been a third hand- a long thin scythe representing the second hand- but this was just speculation. She didn't know how to wield three scythes anyway.

Coincidentally or not, they seemed to work in conjunction with her innate ability; Reset, a useful power. Not originally meant to be used as weapons, the scythes had a tricky setting. In order for Victoria to activate them with her ability, she had to coincidentally guess what time it currently was, holding her scythes in the exact same position an analogue clock would be. Doing so, would allow her to rewind time one minute before her moment of peril, effectively resetting the clock.

However, there were several drawbacks to the ability. The ability lasted as long as the single minute it reset and she could not use it again within an hour's duration. It was a last resort move, granted, that she could use others.

However, she could not afford to waste time. Having her memory rewritten would mean that she would lose valuable time and thoughts even. She could not afford to forget the most important thing of all; Gowther's thought process.

Forgetting it would mean that a potential ticking time bomb was left in their midst. There was no telling to whose side he would switch and the Ten Commandments could leave grave consequences. If he had already successfully subverted the rest of the sins, incapacitated Meliodas, thwarted her and injured Elizabeth while still undecided- imagine if he were fully on the Commandments' side. They'd be done for.

Thirty seconds left, she realized, moving around the frozen Gowther and tapping his neck hard with the scythe's handle. Shuddering, she realized just how well he had portrayed that witch- and this was from her vague memories. Burning the face into her mind, she walked off out of the valley, waiting to hear the thud behind her.

Three...

Two...

One...

Zero- thud! She heard the doll clatter limply into the dirt. It seemed that she had won this battle...

Battle...

Battle...

...What was she thinking about again? Turning around, she noticed the unconscious body of Gowther, a bow disappearing from his hand.

"What's he doing here?" Victoria wondered in confusion. She had been about to get more firewood when she saw his unconscious body.

"Lord Meliodas!" a scream pierced through the quiet, directing her attention to the sound.

"Elizabeth!" she realized in horror, rushing off to find the silver haired girl. She knew leaving her alone was a bad idea. Stumbling towards the light, she finally reached the camp and was greeted by a horrible sight.

A huge demon held Elizabeth in his grasp, who looked badly injured, a beam of darkness quickly charging in his large mouth. Grabbing her scythe, Victoria rushed to block the attack, horrified to see it release from its mouth.

I won't make it! She realized in dread, feeling violently sick at the thought. "ELIZABETH!" she yelled loudly, stretching to intercept the attack. "Reset! Reset!" the brunette screamed frantically.

The attack collided hard.

"Full Counter!" a familiar voice proclaimed, the demon blasting away along with the rest of the forest in its wake.

Landing softly on the ground, princess in hand was Meliodas himself, frowning at her.

"Lord Meliodas!" Victoria breathed out in relief that he had saved her. Running towards the two, she glanced down at Elizabeth's injuries, the girl peacefully asleep. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," he rested her gently on the ground. Turning to her he spoke, eyes pitch black, "Enchantment: Hellblaze!" he muttered eerily calmly, sweeping his sword at the goddess.

Barely, Victoria dodged, her cloak catching in black flames. Ripping it off quickly, she threw it away, coughing terribly at the demonic flames. Choking, she turned to Meliodas, "What the hell, Meliodas?!" she hacked, "You know my situation! I could have died!"

"What the hell, you say? That's my line!" he retaliated angrily, "What the hell were you thinking, leaving her alone out here?! What if I hadn't come in time?! Where were you?!"

"I was getting wood for the fire! I didn't think-!" she explained.

"Getting wood, huh? Maybe you were biding your time for your little friend to show up! When did you leave?" he interrogated sarcastically.

"Around 9:00."

"And when did you come back?"

"9:29, I think."

"What were you even doing for twenty-nine minutes, huh?!" he was pissed. Elizabeth stirred, opening her eyes slightly.

"...I... I don't remember..." Victoria furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"...What? Well what do you remember after?" Meliodas felt a small spark of concern through his rage.

"I remember I was in the forest... And Gowther was on the floor unconscious... Then I heard Elizabeth's yell," she recalled.

"Gowther? Are you sure?"

"If that was the pink one's name... then yes," she nodded.

"I don't know why he'd be there..." Meliodas thought in suspicion, "But still, how could you be so reckless?!" he resumed his rant.

"Again, I didn't think that-"

"Hah, where have I heard this before?" he chuckled dryly, "Maybe you really just are another one of the Ten Commandments after all!" he accused.

"How could you say that?! I can't believe you really think that-!" A slap echoed throughout the air, a red handprint marked on Victoria's face as she recoiled in shock, shading her face darkly.

"Please stop it! Lord Meliodas!" a new voice yelled loudly, intercepting in between them.

"Elizabeth..." the captain was taken aback, his eyes turning green, "you shouldn't be standing-"

"Let me finish!" the princess yelled, arms extended to the sides as she stood protectively in front of Victoria.

"Elizabeth... You don't have to-" the goddess murmured depressively.

"No, I do have to!" Victoria was also surprised.

"I have to clear up my misunderstanding!" she shook her head firmly. She then turned to Meliodas, "Lord Meliodas, this isn't Victoria's fault!"

Just Victoria... Meliodas noticed the unusual closeness between the two. "Look Elizabeth-"

"No! Please let me finish!"

"...Alright, go ahead."

"Thank you," the silverette took a deep breath, "Victoria didn't leave me alone- I told her to."

"What?"

"She asked me if I was sure I wanted to stay by the camp or come with her. She didn't want to leave. I told her I would be fine. She even set up a barrier to protect me!" Elizabeth explained, "Victoria's a good person- she isn't like the Ten Commandments!"

"Elizabeth, how can you possibly defend her if you don't know what she's done-?" the captain began, sighing.

"I do know," she revealed.

"What?" he was dumbfounded.

"I do know, because she told me," she elaborated, sensing his confusion.

"Is this true, Victoria?"

"Yes..." Victoria mumbled slightly.

"And you think it was the truth?"

"Yes I do," Elizabeth nodded firmly.

"And you still trust her?"

"Yes."

"...Well it seems that you can stay at the bar, Victor," he relented finally, "If Elizabeth trusts you that much- I can't possibly refuse," he folded his arms in thought, pokerfaced.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse," the devil's sin clenched her fists, bangs covering her eyes.

"Victoria..." Elizabeth frowned sadly.

"Heh, I told you it wouldn't work," she smiled bitterly, "I just bring chaos wherever I go."

He had done it again, Meliodas realized angrily, twice in a row he had hurt her- thrice, if you counted three thousand years ago. This time he would fix it.

Grabbing, Victoria's hand tightly, he dragged the struggling girl over to the side, looking apologetically at her. "Look Victor, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Both times. If we can just work this out-"

"No, you were right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left Elizabeth. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's fine," she didn't look at him, "With this you won't have to worry about me again."

"It's not fine. I'm mad at myself," he clenched his fist in shame.

"Don't be. It's my fault anyway. Elizabeth could have died and I wasn't there to protect her."

"Not only because of that."

"I... I don't understand," she stated in confusion.

"I'm mad because I keep hurting you, Victor. You keep trusting me and I keep failing you. Not just today, but back then too," he shook his head.

Victoria was silent. "I didn't know how to approach you about it so I acted as if it didn't exist. As if I didn't betray you. I'm stupid, I know. I understand if you don't forgive me."

"But please, if not for me, do it for Elizabeth. She wants you around, I can tell. It's funny how she can believe in you so much after minutes of knowing you, yet I still can't after three thousand years."

"Meliodas..."

"Please look at me, Victoria," the captain of the deadly sins pleaded.

She shook her head.

"Look at me," he asked once more.

Turning her face slowly, Meliodas was shocked to see tears streaking down her face, wiping them off with his thumb. Finally she spoke,

"It hurts, Meliodas."

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized once more, pulling her into a hug as she bent down, stroking her head soothingly.

Smiling softly, Elizabeth watched as the reunion took place, wiping her tears at the sad scene. It seems she had some interesting competition, she thought, happy that the two had finally made up. She was glad to see that her friends weren't at odds anymore. She made her way across to them.

Drying her tears, Victoria accepted the hand before her, standing up once more. Meliodas grinned, "So, to celebrate... How about you join the Seven Deadly Sins and make it eight?" he suggested.

"You're serious? Won't that seem weird with eight?" Victoria was surprised.

"Sure it'll take some getting used to... But I'm sure it'll be fine! We'll be glad to have you on board! Right, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Meliodas," Elizabeth agreed, nodding.

"So how about it?"

"Yes! Thank you, Lord Meliodas," she bowed in gratitude, "Again, I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's in the past," Meliodas waved it off nonchalantly, "Besides, we're not strangers. Call me, Meliodas," he said, walking with Elizabeth towards the bar. Stopping, he glanced back at her.

"Well what are ya waiting for?" he asked.

"Yes... Meliodas," Victoria smiled, running to catch up with the two. Exchanging smiles with Elizabeth, she started a conversation between the trio, laughing happily as they walked.

* * *

The Eighth Deadly Sin Arc- end

A new beginning is on the horizon! And this one has eight deadly sins!

Meliodas and Victoria have finally made up, but can the King of Liones do the same? Or will the new devil's sin meet with her abrupt end?


	10. Chapter IX

The Kingdom of Liones.

One of the major kingdoms in the land of Britannia, its military power was second to none- with only the Kingdom of Danafor equaling it, before its downfall and destruction. Ruled by the royal family of Liones, its people remained protected by the Kingdom's Holy Knights, all of which possessed a wide vestige of power. Each Holy Knight, had the capacity to destroy an entire country, having the power of an entire normal army at the least. Revered and feared by most, it was no wonder that no one could contest.

Formerly within the kingdom, was a notorious group of knightly criminals, each convicted of a particular sin. These beings, were greater than the rest, widely known for their strength and power. However, they were victims of a grave conspiracy, beginning with the death of the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. With the pre-holy war having long ended, no more are they treated as objects of fear and suspicion, instead being heralded as heroes of the battle. Now engaged within a new fight, these individuals put their lives on the line, protecting the people from an ancient danger, to which several lands have already fallen at its hands.

This is a world in which humans and other beings have not yet been divided. This is a story of ancient times. The war between the Kingdom of Liones and the Ten Commandments has temporarily ceased. However, the vanguard continues to renew itself and the ashes of a new war are heating up. But now our heroes are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter IX  
The Kingdom of Liones

The castle itself was grand.

Standing tall above the rest of the kingdom, was the royal palace, a place in which the royal family and several other servants dwelled. Glancing about the place, Victoria could hear the whispers of several civilians as the group approached the location. Murmurs of how she was the girl from the wanted posters, individuals wondering how the bearer of such a grave sin looked so young. Parents shielded their children, blocking their awestruck young ones from getting any closer. Crowds gathered tentatively along the sides of the roads, enough distance to flee if necessary.

Persons wondered what she had done to wear such a title. Others speculated that she had been caught by the sins to be brought back to the King for execution. Though this was true to a degree, none even considered that she was ever asked to join the group. Flinching slightly, a stone intercepted with her lowered head, glancing up at the spectators in a grim dismay. Shaking her head, she turned away from the furious onlookers, clenching her hands in shame.

"How could you do something so cruel?" a mother shrieked in fury, hugging her daughter tensely out of view. She didn't even know what she did.

"You filthy traitor, get outta here!" a man yelled threateningly in anger, raising his fist.

"Go ahead and die!" another screamed from within the crowd.

Victoria didn't dare look up at any of them. It was to be expected after all. Though the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins themselves were seen as legendary heroes, she was just a disgusting criminal who had committed an even graver sin. A death-row criminal, no less. They had a right to hate her. She had been against this from the start.

It actually wasn't this that had made her flinch away from the idea of returning to the castle as it was discussed. It was the thought of her new friends being with her- witnessing the scenario take place. If it wasn't for that, she would have gladly gone back and probably gotten stabbed in the face.

"You dare show your face around here?" a member of the crowd yelled next.

It wasn't the insults that hurt her- she had gotten millions of those- it was the thought of them pitying her that bothered her.

"Victoria..." Elizabeth trailed off in sorrow, watching the taller girl lead the way. She didn't know what she should do. Meliodas glanced straightfaced at the princess, his thoughts unreadable.

"Oi," Ban finally spoke up, noticing the crowd surrounding them, "We really just gonna do nothing about this?" It kind of irritated him.

"Just let them be," Victoria replied emotionlessly, "They've done nothing wrong," a stone clattered on her face.

"So she says," Merlin agreed slightly, "It wouldn't be a hard matter to just put up a shield, you know."

"Leave it be, I said."

"Are you sure about this, Miss Victoria? You should think about yourself," King inputted, floating on his pillow behind the brunette.

"I'm fine," the fairy shared a worried glance with Diane.

A rock hit her next to her eye, "Okay this is starting to go too far," Diane glared at the person who threw it before stopping and raising her hand. Quickly, the goddess halted her by grabbing it. "But-" Victoria shook her head. Sighing, Diane lowered it, walking once more as Victoria sped up again.

Dark clouds gathered in the sky above, glancing pitifully at the unfortunate parade. Staring upwards, a particularly large stone sailed into the air, aimed calculatingly at her right eye. Not moving her head an inch, the goddess watched as it approached, slightly turned away. Swiftly, the rock bounced off of a shield, standing in its way. Surprised, Victoria glanced at the individual forming a barrier between the projectiles and herself.

"Meliodas?" she asked questioningly, confused at the sudden change.

Frowning slightly, the blonde glanced back at her, turning back to the stunned array. "You know, Victor... I've always hated this quality about you," he stated, drawing his sword as the crowd flinched away. They ceased their aim.

"Oi Cap'n," Ban started, "You aren't seriously gonna fight them, are ya?"

"He couldn't..." King trailed off. Meliodas didn't answer.

A brave onlooker yelled out, "S- Sir Meliodas, why do you protect the traitor?" he questioned in confusion.

"Hmm..." he tilted his head, thinking, "I dunno," he finally answered, pokerfaced.

Confusion burst within the air. "Then why are you-?"

"-What I do know... is that I won't let you guys have your way," he continued, grinning.

"You tell 'em, Meliodas!" Hawk cheered.

"Lord Meliodas..." Elizabeth was also surprised.

"There you have it," Merlin spoke, walking forwards, "Just as our captain says, we won't let you have your way," she smiled suspiciously.

"Merlin?" Meliodas questioned. Why had she interfered? He glanced in suspicion at her secretive gaze. "What are you...?" he trailed off.

Smirking, she turned to him, "Why, I merely wish to help, after all. You aren't the only one who is here, you know," she deflected the question. Turning back to their audience, she continued, "We shall be taking Miss Samael here back to the castle. If any of you have any problems with this, feel free to interfere. However, your safety cannot be guaranteed afterwards," she explained, smiling.

The crowd backed away slightly, "If that is all, we shall be on our way," she stated, continuing their travel. Slowly, the crowd petered out, losing interest. Rain dripped from the sky, quickly turning into a swift downpour as Merlin put up a shield.

Victoria stopped, "...Why?" she spat, finding the ground interesting.

"Hm? Why?" Meliodas glanced at her as the others walked ahead. Elizabeth looked back.

"Why did you stop them?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Hawk spoke up defiantly, "I couldn't just let this slide now, could I?" he boasted.

"Where were you up till now?" Meliodas asked dryly, glancing at the pig.

"Nowhere special," he evaded his question.

"Quit hiding from danger, you swine," he remarked.

"I said I wasn't, you oblivious bastard," he spoke evenly.

"Just wait for the fire."

"You're ignoring Victoria, ya moron."

"Ah," he realized, turning to her, "What did you ask again?"

"...Never mind," the goddess stated, walking off to catch up with the others.

Meliodas frowned, watching her walk off in confusion. "Was it something I said?" he wondered.

"Jeez what an idiot," the boar snorted.

"Don't say that, Hawk-chan," Elizabeth reprimanded, pitying the two. It had been stupid of him to ignore Victoria like that, but she was sure he had his reasons behind it. Or perhaps he didn't notice at all.

"Oi Elizabeth, you coming?" Meliodas yelled from afar, the gang looking back at the duo.

When did he-? Nodding she ran to catch up, "Yes!"

"What about me?!" Hawk shrieked, trotting after her.

* * *

Standing before the large door were two guards, swiftly moving to intercept them. "State your name and business," the one on the left spoke.

Merlin stepped forwards, "Perhaps you don't recognize me, but I am Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. With me, are the rest of the sins along with Princess Elizabeth, all here to see His Majesty."

"You forgot the most important one of all," Hawk muttered.

"Ah, Lady Merlin!" the right guard spoke up, rushing forwards, "Our apologies, we'll open the door right away!" he saluted.

Turning he yelled back to the knights behind him, "Open the doors and let them in!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" they swiftly opened the door, saluting.

"Much appreciated," Merlin thanked, walking through the now open door as the others followed.

Stepping towards the gate, Victoria was halted by the sudden movement of two spears crossed under her head. Meliodas stopped instantly, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, gripping his sword.

The guard glanced back at him, "Sorry but no animals allowed."

"Animal?" Meliodas asked in confusion.

"Hey! I'm not just an animal!" Hawk protested from the ground, blocked, "I'm the Knight of Scraps Disposal!"

"...Oh, its just you," he noticed dryly.

"...WHAT'S WITH THAT UNENTHUSIASTIC RESPONSE?!" Hawk shrieked in rage.

"...What about the other one?" Meliodas ignored his outburst.

"Hey!"

The guard glanced at the brunette, "We'll be taking this one to the dungeons. She's an escaped convict."

"What?" the captain turned slightly.

Victoria shook her head barely, enough that it wouldn't be cut by the spears, "Meliodas it's fine."

"But-"

"I'll go with them," she continued, "You go talk to the king."

"There you have it, Cap'n," Ban rested a hand on his shoulder, "Looks like your girlfriend can handle the situation."

"Yeah..." Meliodas trailed off, ignoring the first part.

He lowered his voice, whispering in his ear, "Look... if all goes over well, you'll probably be able to feel both her and the princess up later nicely," Ban suggested to get his mind off of it.

"Alright, I'll see you later Victor," Meliodas called as she nodded in confusion. What had Ban said to cause him to change his mind so quickly? She wondered as she was led away by the guards. Hawk ran behind her in fear. The door shut swiftly, blocking the duo from view. Turning around hesitantly, they walked along the halls, lead by a knight before them.

"So Captain... I'm certain I'm not the only one thinking this," Merlin started, interrupting the silence, "but was it truly an accident that Victoria was able to leave the castle without resistance?"

"I doubt it," he commented blankly.

"Then you'll agree with me if I state that the king has most likely seen another prophecy."

"The king had one?" Diane asked in surprise.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "It was him who prophesied that the Seven Deadly Sins would reunite once again."

"So you're saying..." King realized.

"It wouldn't be surprising for him to have prophesied our meeting with Miss Samael," she stated as they stopped before the door to the throne room. "So... What are your thoughts on this, Captain?" the mage asked once more.

* * *

A question hangs in the air!

Taken away back to the dungeon, Victoria awaits to hear her fate! However, was it really an accident that allowed the Devil's Sin to see light once more?


	11. Chapter X

This is a world in which humans and other beings have not yet been divided. This is a story of ancient times. The war between the Kingdom of Liones and the Ten Commandments has temporarily ceased. However, the vanguard continues to renew itself and the ashes of a new war are heating up. But now our heroes are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter X  
A Prophecy of Eight

"We'll find out soon enough," the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins answered Merlin's question to a degree, his expression unreadable.

"Hm," the mage smiled suspiciously at the lack of an answer, accepting it. Turning their attention to the door opening before them.

"Whatever it may be, we'll get through it somehow," he spoke up again, pokerfaced, "We always have."

He neglected to mention that he had already died once fighting off the Ten Commandments, Merlin noticed not bothering to correct him. Perhaps he had a point still, she supposed.

Before them was the palace's throne room, a quite large and expansive space. At the end of the room was a large throne, the very King of Liones seated comfortably on it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"The Seven Deadly Sins? Greetings! I believe you have come to question me about Miss Samael?" King Baltra greeted, watching as the group approached his throne.

"You waste no time huh, Baltra," Meliodas acknowledged him, casually strolling towards him with the bunch, "We aren't the only ones here though," he pointed over at the third princess.

"Father, it's good to see you," Elizabeth waved politely, smiling.

"Elizabeth! Same to you. I trust the journey has been treating you well?" he inquired, "No moves from this pervert?"

"Well...About that..." the silverette trailed off, glancing next to her.

"Who're you calling pervert?" the blonde asked straightfaced, massaging the princess' behind.

"HEY!" the king yelled angrily, stiffly raising his hand to stop.

"...Anyways," Merlin spoke up, "Your assumption would be correct. I believe you may have witnessed the future, Your Majesty?"

The old man nodded, stroking his beard, "As sharp as ever, I see, Merlin. Yes, I did indeed have another vision."

Merlin smiled suspiciously in interest, "May I ask what it entailed, Your Highness?"

"Why yes you may," he answered, thinking back to what he had seen.

* * *

"Geez, the nerve of those guys!" Hawk spoke up, disturbing the silence as he glanced through the bars, "Hmm, they're lucky I didn't use my full power against them!" he boasted, sticking up his snout obnoxiously. No response.

Worried, he turned back to Victoria, "What was with those guys back there anyways? I mean, sure you're a sin- but so are Meliodas and the others," he attempted to spark a conversation in the dim light.

Victoria sat on the floor of the dungeon cell, not looking at her poultry companion. Her face was hidden by shadows as she stared down at the floor. Hawk trotted towards her, attempting to see her face.

"Come on... I can't be the only one talking here," he pleaded, slightly unnerved by her silence. Still, there was no answer.

"...Man, I can't believe Meliodas, that jerk. He totally ignored your question back there," he tried again in futility, "If there's one thing I've learned about that weakling, it's that he can't read the atmosphere... What the heck goes on in his head anyways?"

"..." was his only answer.

The boar took that as an agreement, "I mean, all he ever does is walk around with a dumb pokerface anyways. At least show what you're thinking sometimes! That's what I like about Elizabeth. I can actually tell what she's thinking. On that note, I can with Diane too. But man," he shivered, "that Gowther creeps me out."

Victoria laughed slightly, "...Why is that?" she murmured, humoring him.

Hawk was relieved, she had finally spoken, "Well for starters he's always talking in that weird way. Like, 'it would seem that the princess has arrived' or something. And then he keeps wearing the bar's uniform," he shuddered, "I never want to see that again in my life."

The girl chuckled.

"If that wasn't enough he keeps causing problems for everyone."

A chord struck within her, "Problems? Like what?"

"Like erasing people's memories for starters," he explained.

"Erasing..." she muttered in thought.

"Yeah, like once he even erased Diane's memories of us. He even rewrites them too. Like I could have been speaking to you now, and he'd make me think that I was speaking to Meliodas or something. And don't even let me get started on his nightmares," he shivered once more, "The jerk even thinks of it as an experiment! Though on that note you have Merlin too. Am I right?" he looked at the brunette girl, "...Victoria?"

Victoria wasn't listening. Her face seemed contorted between an expression of realization and one of a grim horror.

"Oi! Victoria snap out of it!" his voice seemed muffled.

Back then... what had she said to Meliodas? She tried to remember. Meliodas had asked what she had been doing for that long and she couldn't remember.

"...What? Well what do you remember after?" he had questioned.

"I remember I was in the forest... And Gowther was on the floor unconscious... Then I heard Elizabeth's yell," she recalled.

"Gowther? Are you sure?" he had wanted to confirm.

The Seven Deadly Sins captain had seemed to know something he hadn't mentioned. He even rewrites them too, Hawk had said to her in his rant.

He... he couldn't have... she thought skeptically. But it would make sense... Why he had been there unconscious... Why she had been unable to use her Reset ability to save Elizabeth... Something had disappeared from his hands as she noticed him.

Had she... been... fighting him? A sharp pain twinged in her mind as she gripped her head in agony. Words flying across her brain, too fast for her to comprehend.

"Elizabeth!"

"... blame... injuries..."

"... hid... huh?... heritage... know... all?"

"... talking about?"

"...Guinevere Avalon..."

"... four clans... Princess..."

"... truth..."

"... forget."

"... Forget..."

"... forget..."

"Victoria!" a voice yelled in fear.

And then she blacked out.

* * *

The King had been calmly seated in his throne room at the time when the vision had struck him.

He was floating in the air, an unknown location. A kingdom, it would seem.

Eight stars twinkled in that night sky, each surrounded by a pitch darkness.

The eight star was a strange bright blue, half covered by the ominous blackness.

A red moon hung tall above the fearful land, merging brilliantly with the midnight black sky.

A clock ticked in the town square, high above all buildings except the castle.

One star shot down from the rest, landing in the murky waters. Separated from the rest.

A strong heat burnt against the king's back, a waterfall of lava searing through the quiet.

Frightened, the king ran, passing the blue star on his way.

All of a sudden, the handles fell off of the clock shooting at him at an unimaginably fast pace.

Unable to dodge the king, saw he was trapped by heavy black chains, a red liquid in the air.

He snapped out of it at once, he gasped for air. His daughters crowded around him.

"Father, did you see something?" his daughter, Margaret asked in worry. Veronica standing by his side protectively.

He shook his head, "Yes I did," he had replied, not wanting to worry them. Wearily, he stumbled to his feet making his way towards the weapons room.

"Your Majesty!" the knight saluted, scared as the king grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Bring me that set of sacred treasures you got recently!" he ordered tensely, eyes bloodshot.

"Y- yes Sir!" the man nodded, "Erm, which ones?"

"The Timepieces! Chronology!" Baltra demanded, shaken by his sight.

"O- oh! Alright!" he yelled in fear, rushing inside the room.

"Quickly! We have no time!" he urged, leaning on the wall. Soon the soldier returned with the set in hand.

Bowing, he extended them to him in his hand, "H- here it is, Sir!" he screamed, unnerved by His Majesty's attitude.

"Thank you," he thanked the knight, "How is the latest prisoner?"

"We're taking her to the dungeons this instant, Sir!"

"Tell them to halt the proceedings, I must speak with her at once!"

"Yes, Sir!" he saluted, sending the message along as another knight ran off.

The first knight bowed, "If I may ask, did you perhaps have a vision, Your Majesty?" he asked, kneeling.

"Yes, I did," he nodded, "Our land will soon be in grave danger, young lad," he stated, making his way off to the dungeons. The holy knight was shaken.

"...And that was what happened," Baltra finished, "I gave her The Timepieces before she could be locked up. When she escaped, I ordered that the guards give no resistance, but instead put up a search party to locate her. I believed that Miss Samael would most likely run into you folks."

Merlin raised a hand to her chin in thought, "That is most interesting..."

"Well, well, well..." Meliodas began, also thinking, "It seems that there was more to this, like I thought," he nodded.

"Father," Elizabeth spoke up, "Did you perhaps recognize what kingdom was in your thought?"

The King of Liones nodded, "Yes I did."

"Oh~ And what was it?" Ban smirked lazily, excited.

"Ban!" King nudged the fox's sin to have respect.

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes.

The king cleared his throat, "Ahem," he directed all attention back to him, "It was a long since forgotten Kingdom. One I haven't thought about in years."

"Which one was it?" Diane inputted.

"The Kingdom of Avalon," he finally answered.

"...!" Meliodas reacted in surprise. Warily, he glanced at Merlin. The boar's sin looked away at the same time. He knew she had seen his reaction.

Objects levitated swiftly in the room as she quickly made an effort to put then back down. Turning she apologized to the king, "Ah, my apologies. I lost control of my powers for a bit," she smiled suspiciously. The captain had reacted barely visibly, meaning this did in fact have some sort of connection with him. Perhaps maybe Victoria too.

"Alright then," Baltra responded unsurely.

"Man~" Ban whistled, "That really is old."

"Avalon?" King repeated in shock. He had doubted he would ever hear that name again.

"Hey, King," Diane whispered in his ear. He blushed furiously, thinking back to their confessions, "What's this Avalon place they're talking about?"

Puffing his chest that she had come to him for an answer he took a deep breath, "Well-"

"-The Avalon Kingdom is one of the many Great Kingdoms of Britannia, lead by the royal family of Avalon. It is believed that it had fallen due to a wide variety of travellers going missing on the way to visit loved ones. All contact with the Kingdom has been lost for several years, leading to it being forgotten," Gowther finally spoke up.

"Why you-!" King deflated at the opportunity lost.

"Oh, thanks Gowther," Diane acknowledged, slightly disappointed.

"It is what he said," Merlin nodded, "However, there is something that bothers me," she glanced at Meliodas who avoided her gaze.

"Like what, Lady Merlin?" Elizabeth asked.

"Victoria," she stated. Meliodas continued evading her gaze.

"Victoria?" she repeated.

"Ah you noticed it too," Baltra nodded.

"Noticed what?" King asked, not understanding.

"The Avalon Kingdom, itself," Merlin explained, "in its entirety, resembles the so called Gawain Kingdom, Miss Samael mentioned to us."

"What? How do you know?"

"I did some research into the topic," she smiled secretively, "Despite this however, it would seem that no such Kingdom exists."

"Eh? It doesn't exist?" Diane asked in shock.

"Not at all," she placed an arm on her hip, "Yet it exactly resembles every detail about the Kingdom of Avalon."

"So you're saying..." Ban started, "that Little Miss Goddess may be lying to us."

"Exactly," Merlin nodded.

"Are you sure she didn't just mix it up?" Diane asked skeptically.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," King spoke up, "But Miss Victoria did state that her mother was merely a thief within the country. She probably didn't know much about there," he supported Diane's theory.

Merlin smiled, "Yet she was still able to explain it perfectly to me when I asked," she revealed.

She had asked her? When? Meliodas thought in surprise. He should have warned her not to answer. It was too late now, he supposed.

"She did?" King was surprised. He didn't know that.

"Right down to a T," she stated, "It would seem that Miss Samael isn't as clueless about it as she lets on."

"What are you trying to say?" Diane narrowed her eyes.

"It would appear that the goddess hasn't been telling everybody the whole truth about her past," Gowther stated clearly.

"And it would seem that there is one of us who knows about it," Merlin continued.

"What? Who?" the fairy king asked.

Merlin glanced behind her as she was met with his steely gaze, "You've been awfully quiet for a while now... Haven't you, Captain?" she smirked.

* * *

What is Meliodas hiding?

Could it be that Victoria is not truly on their side? And just what is it that Meliodas knows about her that the others don't?


	12. Chapter XI

This is a world in which humans and other beings have not yet been divided. This is a story of ancient times. The war between the Kingdom of Liones and the Ten Commandments has temporarily ceased. However, the vanguard continues to renew itself and the ashes of a new war are heating up. But now our heroes are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter XI  
A Hidden History

"Victoria? Victoria!" the pig nudged the black haired goddess sprawled carelessly on the ground. Cold sweat made its way down her face as she tossed and turned violently, trapped in an unfortunate nightmare. Poking her, Hawk flinched away at the sudden heat emanating off of her collapsed form. "Eeek!" he screamed, running around in a circle in an attempt to cool off.

"I nearly turned into a roasted pig!" he shrieked, taking a tentative step towards the brunette. Now he was faced with a problem, how to get Victoria to wake up? Thinking, he spoke aloud, "I need Meliodas... Alright, looks like it's time for the Knight of Scraps Disposal to make his debut!" he revved his foot on the ground before swiftly charging at the metal bars trapping them.

"Rolling Ham Attack!" the pink boar yelled curling into a quick ball and smashing the door down. "Ha! That door was no match for me! Now to get Victoria," he declared, turning around to reclaim the fallen girl.

Smack! Hawk ran straight into a strange light barrier, spikes now blocking the cell entrance. "Huh?! What gives?!" he complained, wincing in pain. Marching forwards, he nudged the makeshift wall blocking him from the goddess. "...A barrier?" he muttered, touching the forcefield. It rejected him, blasting him two walls down behind him.

A strange voice echoed throughout the dungeon, "Leave now," it warned, a strange presence filling the thin air.

"EEEEK!" he screamed, conking out of it for a second. Putting on a brave face, he glanced around as he stood, trying to find the source. Meliodas and the others weren't here at the moment, so it was up to him to protect Victoria. "Look here, Lady! I don't know who you think you are... but I need to get Victoria and leave!" he refused.

"Foolish mortal. Take your chance and leave this place. Poultry is not welcome," the ominous voice boomed from all sides of the dark hallway. Hawk snorted in fury.

"This poultry has got a power level of 3000! Flee while you can peasant!" he retorted obnoxiously. That was right... Merlin had told him that was his power level. Still, he'd better check Balor's Power Eye to see what the heck this weird voice's was. Not that it could hold a candle to him anyway.

"...No way..." Hawk flinched in fear at the stats before him, "This thing has got to be broken..."

"Now do you realize where is it that you stand, Pig?" the feminine sound echoed, penetrating his ears.

"Its number is..." he stared in shock, "70000?!"

This... could be a problem, the boar realized.

* * *

Victoria didn't know where she was.

Floating in a strange abyss of darkness, she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

Choking for air, she coughed violently, a dark red liquid spilling into the air from her mouth. Vaguely, she wondered what was going on outside. She knew she could hear Hawk's voice, but a strange woman's voice could also be heard, blocking out her thoughts. She hoped that he would be okay.

"Please, Lancelot!" a female begged in the distance, "Please, just kill me!" the woman asked.

Who? She didn't know.

A shrill shriek pierced the air.

"Mom!" she yelled suddenly, reaching through the darkness. Mom? What had she just yelled? Was that voice really her mom's?

Twisting in the air, she turned on her side, finding her own bloodied face staring right back at her. She wretched, her food spilling into the darkness below her. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she turned back towards the figure dead before her.

Upon closer examination, it did look exactly like her. Only this one wasn't a _her_ floating with Victoria in the abyss. This person was male, his dark bluish black hair spilling carelessly over his face, a piercing electric blue eye searching through her dark soul. A question seemed to be asked with those dead eyes, the other, an empty black with blood flowing from its centre.

Why had you lived while I died?

Shivering, she realized that she didn't know the answer.

"YVAIN!" the hysteric voice shrieked again, a feeling of dread setting into her stomach.

That voice was her mother's she believed. So then this was...

She didn't know she had one. Had, was the operative word.

Wherever, it was that she was, her father seemed to be on the outside. A memory? She guessed off the top of her head. If so, it must have been subconscious then. Suddenly, the boy disappeared.

"AHHHHH!" a voice screamed in agony, breaking her out of her thoughts. It was her mother's, it sounded.

"MOM!" a duo of fearful tones rang out in a horrific harmony. One was hers and the other's... was...

Hers? She didn't know how but it seemed like it was. A gut feeling made it clear in her mind that this had happened before, telling her so.

"Please... Meliodas," a male spoke in his dying breath.

What? Meliodas? This one, surprisingly... didn't seem familiar.

"Promise me... that if you see my daughter... You'll protect her..." the voice of her deceased father begged.

A thought flashing into her mind. A phrase from her time with the Ten Commandments.

"I was the reason. But I didn't kill him." the melodic cold voice echoed through her head, a lingering confusion in its tone.

"I will," a voice, lacking of empathy answered. It sounded disbelieving of what he, himself was saying.

"Thank you, Melio..." the speaker ceased abruptly.

Before her now, the fatally injured form of Lancelot Samael, dwelled in the grass before her in a pool of his blood. His wings dyed red and broken, scattered around him. A reassuring smile, placed eerily on his face, almost as if he had helped someone before his untimely demise. The Fourth Archangel, disgraced on his grave.

A horrid scream of grief and immense rage released into the air.

A woman laughed, a booming sound demonic in her ear. Gleefully she spoke,

"Family member of the fourth, stands alone,

The Kingdom of Death, ascend the throne.

The Sun, a brilliant light shall pay,

Lest the clock ring, announce doomsday."

And then all went dark.

* * *

"Well, well, well... This is a problem," the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins smirked, hands on his hips, "I thought we cleared up that you guys could trust me already? Don't tell me you still don't," he commented, avoiding the question.

"Lord Meliodas..." Elizabeth muttered. He glanced at her, flashing a quick smile.

Merlin's eye twitched, "Say Captain, I'm starting to really want to know your relationship with Miss Samael now," she smiled suspiciously, "At any rate, for now, we will have to think of Victoria as an ally of ours. Any less, and this may escalate into a disaster."

Baltra nodded. "For now, it would seem that Miss Samael will join the Seven Deadly Sins for the time being, until the safety of Britannia is assured."

Meliodas turned to the king, "By the way, Baltra," he started, expressionless.

"Yes?"

He grinned, "I was thinking... How about Victor joins the Seven Deadly Sins instead?" he suggested.

"Captain?" Diane queried in confusion.

"You don't mean..." King trailed off in surprise.

"Yep, looks like us Deadly Sins will have a new member," he smirked.

"Ke~heh!" Ban laughed in amusement, "So you actually did go through with it, huh Cap'n?" he bent down to look at him.

"You bet," he nodded, high-fiving the sin of greed.

The King of Liones stroked his beard in thought, "Hmm, join the Seven Deadly Sins huh? Alright then, as of this moment, Miss Samael is hereby declared an honorary member of the Eight Deadly Sins! The Devil's Sin of Treachery, Delizah! Are there any objections to this arrangement?"

No one had any. He cleared his throat, "Alright then, now for your first mission; the Eight Deadly Sins will venture to the Kingdom of Avalon and help them with whatever problem it is they're having. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they nodded.

With a smug grin, Meliodas turned to Merlin. "So Merlin, do you still want to know about Victor's sin?" he folded his arms behind his head in triumph.

"Unfortunately, I am now bound to the rules of the Eight Deadly Sins, Captain," she sighed resentfully. Smiling, she met his gaze equally, "You win this round, Captain. You won't be winning the next one however."

"Glad you see it my way," he enjoyed the victory over the crafty mage.

"Now then, Miss Samael shall be instantly discharged from her imprisonment-" the king spoke.

The door slammed over with a sound thud. "Meliodas!" Hawk screamed from the entrance, surprising them all.

"Ah. Hawk, your back," Meliodas acknowledged in mild shock.

"Gee, don't sound so excited," he commented sarcastically.

"Master," Ban blinked.

"Hawk-chan, what's wrong?" the third princess asked, stepping forward.

"Its Victoria! She's dying!" he declared, all trace of humor gone from his tone.

Meliodas ran out the room.

* * *

Death approaches the Eighth Deadly Sin!

After finally joining the Seven Deadly Sins, Victoria is confronted with a great surprise- Death knocking on her door! Is what Hawk says true and if so, can they save her? Will she die before realizing her newfound freedom?


	13. Chapter XII

This is a world in which humans and other beings have not yet been divided. This is a story of ancient times. The war between the Kingdom of Liones and the Ten Commandments has temporarily ceased. However, the vanguard continues to renew itself and the ashes of a new war are heating up. But now our heroes are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter XII  
Onwards to Battle

"Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth called out worriedly, running after the short blonde male.

"Don't come here!" the captain of the eight deadly sins warned harshly, making the princess stop in her tracks right before the door.

Confused, she gripped her hand before her chest in fear. "Is something wrong?" she called out, heeding his instruction. He didn't answer.

Ban strolled forwards, completely ignoring his warning, "Oi, Cap'n, you're gonna have to give me a better explanation than that to get me to stop walking."

"Ban..." King trailed off unsurely, the captain must have had a reason for saying that.

"Ban, I'll say this again," Meliodas finally spoke up, "You guys shouldn't come here. It's safer there."

"Hah!" Ban laughed, "The captain wants me to be safe! Hate to break it to ya- but I'm immortal," he took five more steps.

Meliodas turned around in the corridor, sword in hand, "I'm warning you, Ban. Do. Not. Come. Out. Here," he stressed sternly, slightly irritable from his attitude.

King flew in front of him, his tiny wings barely noticeable in the air. "You know, Ban, maybe you should listen to the captain. He's probably right after all," he tried to persuade him.

Ban stared unremorsefully at the flying fairy, "Move, King."

"But Ban..." he frowned.

"I said move."

Merlin approached the two with a smirk, "Now, now, you two. This isn't the time to be fighting," she glanced at the short boy, "Though it would be best if you did move out of the way, King," she suggested distractedly.

King was shocked, "W- why?"

"You're in the corridor, King- a demon's right there."

Swinging around violently, the fairy king spun out of the way barely, a large hand taking a swipe at Ban. Torso detached from his body, his upper and lower halves landed on the floor, mending themselves anew. Elizabeth covered her mouth in shock, pupils dilated in horror. Worriedly, she called out, "Lord Ban, are you alright?"

Ban sat up from his death, almost perfectly healed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Princess," he stated, dusting himself off and taking out his weapon. Spitting on the ground, he smirked, ready for battle. "Now if ya wanna live, you should listen to the Cap'n and get back from the door."

"Oh, um, yes," Elizabeth nodded, backing away from the entrance and exit.

Ban breathed deeply, getting into a stance, "Fox Hunt," he said, ripping out all four hearts of the demon at once and crushing them. It collapsed, dead, on the ground.

Stepping into the hallway, Ban barely managed to avoid as an Enchantment; Hellblaze missed him by a mere centimeter, flinching back slightly from the purplish black flames. His eyes widened in shock, "What the heck's going on here?" he asked aloud in shock.

The corridor from inside of the room had looked pitch black when he had exited, but now that he actually stood in the midst, he could see what the captain had been talking about. On either side of the hallway was a warped passage, altered by the hands of some form of magic. Demons appeared out of seemingly nowhere on either side, leaving no room for any passage through the confusing hall.

"It's some kind of portal," The Fox's Sin glanced down at the sin of wrath, "Wherever it's from, it seems to be blocking us from advancing any further while delivering demons right from within," Meliodas continued.

"Demons, huh?" the white haired man glanced around, "Oi Cap'n."

"What is it?"

"Don't ya think it's awfully convenient for them to appear when that little goddess chick of yours is dying? I'm starting to think our new friends here may want her back," he spoke his mind.

Meliodas hadn't considered it. First of all, Victor had made no mention of ever being targeted by any person other that the Liones Kingdom. It never occurred to him that the Ten Commandments may have actually wanted her back. "Yeah, you're right Ban," he nodded, acknowledging his point, "I'm just surprised they waited this long to actually do something about it," he voiced.

Ban smirked, "Things just keep getting more and more interesting, huh Cap'n?" he raised his weapon.

"Yeah they are," Meliodas returned his expression as they both watched the demons charge towards them, back to back.

The demons fired their attacks, "Full Counter!" Meliodas duplicated, deflecting them right back at them.

"Fox Hunt!" Ban ripped out all of their hearts in conjunction, smashing them all. Screams and cries of death filled the air as the hallway was cleared.

The two dusted themselves off, "Heh," Meliodas grinned at his best friend.

"Heh~" Ban did the same.

"So Ban how many did you get? I got one hundred and sixty," Meliodas bragged.

"Looks like I win Cap'n. I got one hundred and sixty three," Ban boasted, pointing at himself with his tongue out triumphantly.

"He's lying," King appeared in the hallway, "Ban only got one hundred and fifty eight," he ruined his moment.

"Oi, King~" Ban turned to the wary fairy king, "I've got something for you~" he sang.

"Diane!" Harlequinn shrieked for his girlfriend, flying down the hallway in fear. Ban was right on his tail.

"Ah! King!" Diane yelled, running out of the room after the duo.

Merlin, Gowther and Elizabeth exited the room, glancing back at the king inside. Meliodas peeked his head, "Oh yeah, you should really keep this door closed, Baltra. Wouldn't want any of these guys getting inside, now would we?" he suggested lightly.

The demons... or you? The King of Liones wondered, speechless at the sight he had just beheld. "R- right, Meliodas," he nodded numbly. The guards were awestruck.

"Be safe, Father," Elizabeth nodded to him, walking after them down the corridor.

"Yes, you too, Elizabeth," he wished absentmindedly. Gowther shut the door.

"...Monsters, I tell you," a holy knight mumbled in shock.

"Shhh, he'll hear you," the other one whispered furiously.

Baltra looked away from their conversation, sinking in his chair in regret. Well, it was up to them now, he supposed. Hopefully, Avalon didn't sue him for the damages.

* * *

"So, what you're saying here, is that you lead them in," Meliodas stared blankly at the pig as they ran down the right corridor.

"Are you even listening? I didn't say that at all!" Hawk shrieked. He had hidden during the faceoff between the two monsters and the demons.

"You ran away and then a whole bunch of demons appeared following you, right?" he stated, pokerfaced.

"I didn't run away! I came to get backup!" Hawk denied stubbornly.

"Sure, that's why-" he was cut off by a sweatdropping Elizabeth.

"-So Hawk-chan, what exactly happened?" she changed the topic.

"I wasn't done talkin-mmph!" A pillow covered his face.

"Continue, Sir Pig," King nodded, a suspicious black eye on his face.

"Thank you!" Hawk said in gratitude, "I was trying to get Victoria out of the cell when this creepy lady started talking to me!" he shuddered.

"Creepy lady?" Diane questioned.

"Yeah, like this weird voice and everything! She told me to leave and I said no to protect Victoria and she roasted me!" Hawk yelled.

"Poor Hawk-chan..."

"Really? How did you taste?"

"Captain!" Diane punched Meliodas on the head.

"Oi, quit interrupting Master," Ban rubbed his disappearing black eye.

"Thank you, Ban," Hawk snorted, "Anyways, I looked at Balor's Power Eye to see if her power level could compare to mine."

"You mean, your power level of 30?" Gowther reminded insensitively.

"Gowther," Merlin smiled regretfully, "Let him dream will you?"

"Why? It doesn't seem logical."

Tears streamed down the boar's eyes, "I looked at Balor's Power Eye to see if it could compare to mine," he stressed, wanting them to shut up, "and when I looked, I saw a power level of-"

"-Seventy thousand," Merlin stopped in shock, pupils dilated in horror, "It would seem we may be slightly outmatched," a strand fell into her face as her eye twitched nervously. She stared up at something large, the morning star, Aldan, above her hand at the ready. The sins all got into battle stances. Hawk didn't seem to notice however.

"That's what I thought- Hey! I was gonna say that!" he realized his spotlight was gone.

"Oi, Master?" Ban glanced down at him.

"What is it now?" the boar scowled.

"You might want to shut up," he suggested.

"Eep!" Hawk zipped up in fear, finally noticing what was before them.

Meliodas stood in front of Elizabeth, "Stay behind me, Elizabeth. Understand?"

She nodded, "Yes, Lord Meliodas."

Standing outside the dungeon entrance was a tall woman, a strange yellow light surrounding her presence as she hefted Victoria in her right hand, a familiar pair of twin scythes in the other. Dead guards littered the floor, an eerie pool of dark red under the woman's floating form. She smiled thinly as Meliodas recoiled slightly from her aura.

Calmly she spoke, "Now, let's start things off with a bang, shall we?"

And just like that, the ceiling caved in on them.

* * *

A mystery awaits to be solved!

Ban suspects that the Ten Commandments could possibly be after Victoria... But is it really them who sent this strange woman there? And what are her motives for doing this?


	14. Chapter XIII

This is a world in which humans and other beings have not yet been divided. This is a story of ancient times. The war between the Kingdom of Liones and the Ten Commandments has temporarily ceased. However, the vanguard continues to renew itself and the ashes of a new war are heating up. But now our heroes are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter XIII  
Dinner's A Bet

Fallen debris scattered along the ground as the dust cleared from the ceiling's sudden erosion. A small yellow strand of hair sticking out from among the ruins. The boulder fell, making way for the blonde haired captain to stand, pulling Elizabeth up with him.

Covering her mouth, the princess coughed, Meliodas stroking her back to soothe her. Glancing away from her, he turned to observe the rubble behind him, frowning in dismay, "Is everyone alright?" he yelled calmly, signalling for them to reveal themselves.

On cue the rest stood up, rocks clattering to the ground as Ban appeared, shaking the dirt out of his white hair. Diane was helped up by King, looking on to see if she was alright. Hawk unconscious in the corner. A head rolled along the stone ground as the body of the goat's sin sat up and grabbed it, placing it back on. One person was missing.

"Where's Merlin?" the captain wondered, scrutinizing the room carefully. A flash shined in his peripheral vision.

"Up here captain," the voice of the sin of gluttony rang from above as she floated within a shield, perfectly unharmed.

"Geez, Merlin," Meliodas began, watching as she landed on the floor, "You could have at least warned us from before that that was going to happen," he folded his arms.

The shield disappeared, Merlin smiling slightly, "I thought it would be more practical for me to observe the situation at hand first," she stated, walking towards him.

Meliodas got serious, "So what is it?" he asked tensely, whispering lowly so he wouldn't be heard by their assailant.

The smile disappeared off of the mage's face, a grim expression taking over. "We ought to be very careful when fighting this one; simple reckless battling will get us killed. I don't suppose perhaps you could take her, could you?" she questioned skeptically.

Meliodas frowned in thought, "Not right now at least. I have a feeling that this is just her base form," he glanced back warily to the glowing figure in the doorway, "If anything, I could just buy us time to run."

"Do you suggest we do that then?" she glanced at him for his opinion.

"Normally, I wouldn't. However, this one is too strong. Even if we do run, we'd probably lead her back into the castle where we'd lose the battle we just won," he ran through the options in his head, "Right now, we've got no choice but to fight her and hopefully take Victor before she leaves."

Merlin smiled suspiciously, "It would seem we've found ourselves an interesting opponent, huh Captain?"

Meliodas smirked, "Yeah it seems we have," he agreed. Turning back to the others he spoke, "Ban-"

"-You already know my answer, Cap'n~" the fox's sin smirked, weapon at the ready.

Meliodas nodded, turning his attention to the two lovers, "King. Diane," the two perked up, "I'm sure you both are eager to test out your new powers. How about you do it now?" he pointed over his shoulder at their opponent.

"Geez captain, we just got back and you're working us already," King commented, Diane's arm over his shoulder.

Diane chuckled, "Come on, King, it'll be fun! If we can beat her first, I'll give you a present when we go back," she suggested.

"A present? Like what?" King was interested now.

"You'll see."

"A race, huh? Sounds like a blast," Ban smirked, cracking his neck and stretching his arms in a warm-up, "We'll be sure to beat her first, right Captain?"

"You bet, Ban," Meliodas grinned, stretching his knees also, pumped up, "How about, whoever loses has to serve the winners dinner for a week?" he offered.

"You're on!" Diane agreed, cracking her knuckles excitedly.

"D- Diane!" the fairy king protested at the thought of Meliodas' cooking. Ban would probably try to poison him.

"Relax King, we'll win it for sure!" the giant reassured him.

"Y- yeah..."

"I would like to partake also in this bet," a limp hand raised in the air, Gowther blinking blankly behind his glasses.

"Sure Gowther, the more the merrier!" Meliodas allowed. Merlin looked like she couldn't believe what was currently transpiring. Noticing this, he turned back to the boar's sin,

"Sorry Merlin, looks like we won't be learning any teamwork this time," he grinned, shrugging.

The mage sighed resignedly, "It's fine. I didn't think you would anyway. I just hope that Ban is prepared to serve me my dinner when this is over," she smirked, joining in.

"Hah, as if~" Ban spoke up, "Ya better not be planning on poisoning me either."

"I could say the same to you, Ban!" King yelled furiously.

"Huh?" he glanced back, waving, "Ah yeah, sure," he shook him off, forgetting.

"Don't give me that!" he protested.

"You guys aren't serious!" Hawk screamed in disbelief.

They ignored him, "What makes you think that any of you'll be tasting Ban's cooking? If anything you'll end up tasting mine," Meliodas laughed at the fear placed on all of their faces. They didn't know whether to win or lose at this.

"You guys are seriously going to bet food over this!" Hawk shrieked to be heard. Meliodas swiftly mumbled something, "What was that?!" the pig knew he had been insulted.

"Shh, Hawk-chan," Elizabeth put a finger to her lips to make the boar be quiet. He was yelling too loudly.

Remembering something, the captain turned back to the princess, "Elizabeth, are you sure you want to stay here with us?" he asked to be sure.

She nodded, "Yes, Sir Meliodas."

"All right then; the Eight Deadly Sins' operation 'Lack of Teamwork' is a go!" he announced as Elizabeth backed away from the scene.

"...Are you done?" the woman finally commented, disbelieving the utter idiocy displayed before her.

"Yep," Meliodas stated from behind her, sword raised in the air, "Enchantment; Hellblaze!" he fired his sudden attack as a wave of black flames rained down towards the glowing figure.

"Ark!" the female waved her hand calmly as a blinding light intercepted the purgatory flame, forcing them back towards him.

"Full Counte-!" Victoria was still there. "Counter Vanish!" the blonde switched, raising his hand into the air and watching as the flames disappeared, sucked into nothingness.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Five; Increase!" King aimed his attack, surrounded by several small spears. "Fight Fire With Fire!" the spears flew towards their target who swiftly dodged at the last minute, embedding themselves in the ground. Meliodas had to get out of the way.

"Geez King, watch it with those, will ya? Victor's still there you know?" he pointed out.

"Ah! Sorry," the fairy king apologized sheepishly, rubbing his neck as the spears returned to him, switching back to form one. "I was just thinking that I actually want to win, you know?" he revealed.

"Well, well, well... Look who decided to participate," Meliodas commented, dodging as Ban's triple staff swept through the air, missing its target.

Diane danced through the air fluidly, the earth moving to match her to their surprise. Her ability, Creation, enhancing her power level with each twirl she made. All she needed now was Gideon by her side. Too bad there was no space for Gideon in the small dungeon cavern. "Crazy Rush!" huge fists of rock flew through the air towards the lady, stopped by her barrier.

"Combined Technique; Metal Rush!" Meliodas swooped down out of nowhere with Lostvayne, swiping at the female. Releasing her barrier, she dodged, Meliodas spinning to avoid the fists now firing towards him instead.

Diane was furious, "No fair, Captain! That was cheating! Work with your own partner!" she threw a tantrum, punching Meliodas into the earth once he had landed.

"I didn't make any rules about what we could do, did I?" the captain pointed out with a smug expression on his face. "But fine, from now on, no cheating," he relented when he saw her ready to use Ground Gladius despite not having her sacred treasure currently. Inconvenient for her it was, it gave Meliodas and Ban an advantage over the duo of Diane and King. They didn't know where Ban's was either.

An explosion rang through the vicinity as Merlin appeared at the centre of it, smiling suspiciously, "Absolute Cancel," she said watching as their opponent's spell vanished into thin air with a touch, sweatdropping. A Perfect Cube surrounded the mage in protection. "Wave Dragon," she used her next attack, multiple dragons of water attacking the female before slightly flooding the hall.

Merlin floated above the water calmly. Meliodas spat out water from the sudden shower, noticing his now wet clothes. He was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

A flash of purple zoomed across the hall sending them running out of the way with wide eyes, "Nightmare Teller," Gowther aimed, firing after the figure as the rest scrambled to dodge the many blasts.

"Oi, Cap'n," Ban grunted from the ceiling, "Don't ya think Gowther should sit this one out? He's gonna hit us," he pointed out, ducking as a beam flew over him once he touched the ground.

"That's probably a good idea," Meliodas acknowledged, "Alright Gowther, looks like you'll have to sit this one out. We can't have you hitting us now. Okay?" he informed him.

"Oh," Gowther made Herritt disappear, "I suppose I should have held back a little," he thought back, moving to stand by Hawk.

"A little?" Hawk snorted from the safest place possible.

Perfectly unharmed, the female stood up glancing around at the destroyed surroundings. "Perhaps it's time I take my leave," she mused, not finding the thought of being trapped underground a pleasing idea. In her fragmented form, the only useful spell she could use was Ark, which wasn't very helpful against seven lesser beings. Especially not Meliodas.

A pebble scattered to the ground from behind her, causing her to glance back. The white haired figure had climbed up to the ill-ridden goddess lying atop the debris, helping her up. "It's okay, Victoria. I'm going to take you to Sir Meliodas, now," the girl reassured the brunette, who was barely conscious.

"Elizabeth... Get out of here," Victoria hissed weakly as her arm was placed over her shoulder. "It's not safe for you. I'll be fine," she coughed, demanding her to leave her behind.

"Nuh uh," Elizabeth shook her head firmly, attempting to climb down unnoticed with the girl, pebbles falling to thwart her attempt.

"Idiot!" she hissed once more, hoping they weren't noticed.

This... would be interesting.

She turned back to the mismatched group before her, their utter lack of teamwork extremely evident, stated by the captain himself. "This was quite the experience, battling against the legendary Seven Deadly Sins. Your strength is rightly claimed. However, before I leave I'll be taking a parting gift with me," she announced, watching their faces morph into confusion.

"Parting gift?" Diane questioned.

"The heck's she talking 'bout?" Ban spat, not understanding.

"What is she...?" King was confused. Meliodas frowned in deep thought.

"Lord Meliodas!" the third princess of Liones raced towards them from behind their mysterious foe.

"Elizabeth?!" the captain was in shock. When did she-? His eyes trailed to the black haired goddess limping right beside her on her shoulder.

"Sir Meliodas, I got Victoria!" she stated happily, expecting to see a grin over take his face.

Suddenly, he knew just what 'parting gift' had meant. Wasting no time, he ordered, "Elizabeth, get away from there now!"

"What?" she was confused.

Noticing what would happen in her delirious state, Victoria pushed the girl aside, sending both of them to the ground at a reasonable enough distance. Both girls clattered to the ground.

"So, it is you," a sinister voice rang from right behind them as Meliodas rushed to intercept. A bright light filled the air, blocking them from view.

And then, the three of them were gone.

Meliodas punched the ground in rage.

* * *

Elizabeth and Victoria have been kidnapped!

Can the sins catch up to the duo before they get too far? Or will they be forever lost, never to be seen again?

Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter XIV

This is a world in which humans and other beings have not yet been divided. This is a story of ancient times. The war between the Kingdom of Liones and the Ten Commandments has temporarily ceased. However, the vanguard continues to renew itself and the ashes of a new war are heating up. But now our heroes are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter XIV  
What Pride Should Do

Spinning around suddenly to face the other, the eight deadly sins' captain asked hurriedly, "Merlin, do you think you can use location to find them?" he questioned hopefully.

Merlin frowned slightly at the request, "Had you asked me a second earlier, I could have. Now, however, I can't," she specified.

"Then why didn't you-?" the blonde began frustratedly. "No, that's not it," he stopped himself.

"Rather, what's stopping you from doing so now?" Meliodas corrected, hoping he wasn't right.

"'Location' only covers the extent of a mere city. Or, in this case, the kingdom's capital. Once they have left the spell's range- I can no longer track them," the mage explained, raising her hand at her side.

"So~" Ban started, eyes narrowed on the female, "You're saying..."

Merlin nodded, "Yes," she confirmed grimly, "Both Elizabeth and Victoria... are out of the kingdom."

"No..." Diane gasped, eyes dilating in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"They... they'll be alright, won't they?" King piped up, feeling pity for the captain.

"It's hard to say," the brunette put a hand to her chin, leaning back slightly in thought, "Individually, Elizabeth and Victoria may be able to get by. However, that's where Miss Samael's condition comes into play. Victoria isn't in the right state of mind- or body- to protect the both of them sufficiently. Especially, against an opponent of that magnitude; none of us are."

"Then, what do we do?" Diane asked in worry for their companions.

"For now, we gather information," she stated, snatching the air at her side in a fist, "It is imperative that we learn more about who our enemies are and formulate a plan on how to beat them," she said, narrowing her eyes at the floating star before her.

"Merlin," she glanced at the captain, "there's something else bothering you, isn't there?" he stared questioningly at the boar's sin.

"It's nothing," she smiled nervously, not wanting him to worry about it.

"What is it?" he refused to let up.

"It's the direction that they're travelling..." she trailed off in thought.

"Eh?" Diane was confused, "What's wrong with it?"

The mage glanced at the younger girl passingly, "It isn't what's wrong with it... It's what's in the line of it."

"In the line of it?" King repeated.

She nodded, a drop of sweat making its appearance as she tensed her brow in frustration.

"It's one that should be feared alright, the worst one of the bunch."

Meliodas' eyes widened in shock, "You don't mean-!" Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"The Kingdom of Camelot. The place where Arthur is missing- the Ten Commandments' current perch," Merlin finally revealed, suspicious. She hadn't originally planned on saying her deduction while they were still underneath the kingdom.

Where that strange passageway was a mere distance from there.

It had yet to disappear. Lingering behind despite its purpose of delivering a demonic ambush having been fulfilled. Something... someone was still there. Probably eavesdropping on their conversation whilst the group remained unaware.

"I'm not sure if you heard me," she muttered inaudibly in a different language; an ancient one, "but- I will suggest, however, that you get away from here."

Meliodas stared at her weirdly.

* * *

A smug smile made its way across the demon king representative's face as he watched the conversation through the cursed portal's view. His black hair falling to the side slowly as he leaned on his hand leisurely, seated comfortably on his new throne.

"Hm," he smirked amusedly to himself, "So that one noticed me, huh," he acknowledged, watching as they ascended out of the dungeon before leaving the portal dormant for future use.

"Impressive," he stated, "So Meliodas' new friends do have a use after all."

He had to accept it. After all, it had been that overly prideful one who had sent both him and his older brother packing.

What had been his name? That's right- Escanor; the monstrous sin of pride.

He had a bone to pick with that one. Or rather; his brother did.

Getting up, he walked over to the window, taking in the sight of his great race overwhelming the once pitiful human kingdom- Camelot. Only those animals would come up with such a primitive name as that. Smirking, he turned his attention to the cattle's struggle against five Grey Demons, nearby, in an alleyway.

They were cornered. Just like that traitor must be, faced with the thought of his precious lovers encountering him on their way. As for his new one... well, he'd make sure that Victoria would return back to his race. It was where she belonged; his best friend, safe by his side once again. Far, far away from any traitorous thoughts that he might have planted in her head.

That woman, on the other hand... Oh, she'd pay for the sins she had forced his dear older brother to commit. Those same sins, that had caused he, Zeldris, to be sealed for three thousand years, plotting his vengeance. Enjoying the thought, he spoke aloud, hoping that Meliodas would rue him once more.

"I hope you know what you're in for Meliodas," he murmured sarcastically, "Don't worry- this time, I'll make sure you stay dead."

He smirked at the thought.

* * *

"So you're saying..." King Baltra began in disbelief, "that in the short time in which I give you seven a mission- the first in ten years I must say- you manage to completely eradicate the castle dungeon off the map, fail to defeat a mysterious entity- lose said entity, lose the latest Deadly Sin and lose my daughter right from out of my Kingdom?! What do you have to say for this?" he repeated incredulously.

"Well, we're kinda out of practice," Meliodas commented, pokerfaced once more.

"He means that we're sorry for allowing this to happen," King elaborated quickly, wary not to offset the king so early.

"What he said~" Ban stared at the ruler of Liones.

"Ban-" he rounded on the immortal, ready to pester him.

"Yeah, yeah," he cleaned out his ear.

Merlin stepped forwards, all attention falling to her at once, "I humbly apologize for the conduct of the Eight Deadly Sins, regarding the mission to assist Avalon with their situation. However, before this can be accomplished, I would like to ask that a new mission be assigned in the meantime, allowing time for us to reclaim the princess and Miss Samael, preferably before they can come into contact with Camelot," she bowed slightly, glancing up at the king.

The King of Liones stroked his beard soothingly, considering the request, "A separate mission, huh?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "Alright, on one condition."

"What is it?" Hawk asked, speaking up.

He glanced down at the pig, "You must reach Avalon within a week's time," he specified, "As I have said, we are pressed for time. A week is all I can spare to complete this venture. Please, bring the two of them back safely," the king pleaded, worrying for his child.

"We will," Meliodas stated seriously, "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to those two."

The king was surprised at his tension, "Yes, I know," he said, reaching into his pocket, "On that note, I have something to give back to one of you..." he revealed, a strange heart-shaped object outstretched in his hand.

"Huh?" King questioned.

"What is that?" Diane asked, confused.

"It took a while to find it," he dusted it off, "but this is something of Gowther's. It's his heart; he left it some time ago," he stated, standing up to give it to him.

Gowther ran out of the room.

"What?" the king blinked.

"Wait! Gowther!" Diane pleaded, running after the goat's sin. King, flying right behind her.

"Well this seems fun~" Ban grinned, speeding after them, "Oi, Cap'n did you know about this?"

Meliodas nodded, "I did," he confirmed, following Ban at once. Merlin floated slightly behind the two.

Explaining what he knew, Ban whistled, surprised by the odd tale. "... I don't know what caused him to lose it... but Gowther's been different ever since."

"I gotta say," the sin of greed began, "I didn't think you knew him from way back then too. More of 'em just keep popping up, don't they?" he smirked as they ran through the town.

"Yeah," Meliodas agreed, "To think, two different people I knew, ended up in the sins with me. Kinda strange if you think about it."

"Keh~ kinda?" Ban laughed, "that's fuckin' coincidental."

"Yeah..." the blonde trailed off sadly, thinking about the various Elizabeths he knew and the crazy meeting between the current Elizabeth and Victoria. Eventually, he knew Elizabeth would ask about it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give an answer. "Say, Merlin... Where is Escanor anyway?" he changed the subject.

Merlin glanced at him oddly. "...Why do you ask?" she finally replied, meeting his questioning gaze.

* * *

In the distance, an orange haired man sat on the front of a carriage, leading the cart into the south of the kingdom. Peering strangely at the back of the cart, he swiftly looked away from the cold lady's gaze, a white haired and black haired individual seated on either side of the woman; sleeping. Nervously, he gulped as his glasses slipped slightly, a burning aura quickly disappearing as he pushed them back up.

Terrified, he prayed to his sun.

Lady Merlin, he thought, what should I do? This woman wants me to take Lady Elizabeth and Lady Victoria straight to Avalon!

* * *

Fate of Delizah Samael Arc- End

Escanor has encountered the two while transporting beer to the south!

When the strongest sin gets hijacked straight to Avalon, what does he do? Will the gang manage to catch up with them before its too late?

Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter XV

**The Kingdom of Camelot.**

Located to the far south of Britannia, it had recently been elected with a young promising king; King Arthur Pendragon. Guided by his tutorous master, the legendary Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins, its future had looked bright. At least, back when the kingdom had mostly been populated by humans.

Like the Liones Kingdom, it had its own group of Holy Knights. However, these same knights were defeated in a mere instant by the horrifying invasion of the Demon Clan. More specifically, their leader; Zeldris.

Fearing extinction, the civilians quickly stood down, bowing their heads out of sight to avoid being executed. They had no hope left but in the young king, whom had suddenly gone missing to their chagrin. No one knew where he had vanished.

Now the once prosperous kingdom was one of darkness, swarmed with demons by the dozen and delegated as the first conquest of the Demon Clan's advent. Every day was one of terror; every night, anxiety.

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XV**  
 _The Heroes' Respite_

The strange language filled the air, one of awe; one of mystery.

Within the stone tower, the mage dwelled, standing meditatively over her sacred treasure. Her hands were outstretched at her sides as she focused on the task that was laid out before her. Her face tensed in concentration.

She had to find him. She had to know he was okay. He was her light in the darkness; a hope that the world would have a brighter day.

"Where are you...?" she asked tensely.

"Give me a response..." the mage pleaded, squinting through the light of her strange crystal.

Warily, she watched through the eyes of the demon who flew through the Britannian sky.

"Kehhh~" the tiny being complied, "Making me go and look for the royal vessel's magic power...?" he spat out.

"All I can sense here are demon's magic power and the presence of the humans they've brainwashed," he pointed out.

" _Quit your complaining and keep searching, Orlondi_!" Merlin ordered irritatedly. She was on edge at the moment.

"Y... Yes ma'am! I'm sorry, Lady Merlin!" he agreed, shivering.

"...But really, no matter how hard I look... I can't find him anywhere!" he complained honestly, "Can't I just come home already?" he whined.

" _ORLONDI_!" the boar's sin shouted anxiously, warning him.

"Huh? Why'd it go dark all of a sudden?" he finally took notice of his surroundings. Pure black surrounded him on each side.

Before him, was the demon king's representative himself, hand outstretched under himself.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Zeldris demanded, staring past the demon to the mage controlling it inside.

"I..." Orlondi screamed, flying back in realization, "IT- IT-IT'S Y-YOU!" he yelled belatedly in fear.

"Oh no..." Merlin winced, preparing to get back for the blow to come.

Darkness engulfed the small creature, its body seemingly vanishing out of existence.

"GYAPIII!" Orlondi screamed in his apparent death.

Quaking, he took in the fact that he was still alive, "Huh?...Wha?" he questioned.

Zeldris paused slightly, a smug smile appearing slowly of his face.

"I'm alive?" he realized.

"Not bad..." he acknowledged once more, ignoring the beast, "to be able to escape my grasp..."

The gem had shattered.

Splurrch! Blood splattered to the ground back in Liones.

Merlin gasped in extreme pain and relief, "HAAAH..." she panted, "GWA...HAA...AAAH..."

"ARTHUR!" she gritted her teeth in anxiety and worry, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

A solemn mood engulfed the bar as the group tried to ignore it, doing business as usual. Glancing around the filled enclosure, the captain took notice of the individual who wasn't present at the moment.

He wondered about the situation.

"Merlin..." he muttered, "What are you up to?"

For the past couple of days in which they had moved out of Liones, the mage had disappeared, rarely teleporting herself into the bar so that she could measure how far they were. Each time she had seemed tense, exhausted.

Still, she pushed herself forwards, making sure that they wouldn't worry for the welfare of their fellow sin.

Granted, he only hadn't mentioned it since he was doing the same.

Meliodas was worried about the safety of the two doppelgangers. Two days had passed and it seemed that they still weren't any closer to discovering the whereabouts of the duo. It was as if they had disappeared off of the face of the map.

Merlin had claimed not to have seen them in her intense search of the demon-filled kingdom of Camelot.

Then again, she didn't seem to have any luck locating whatever it was she had been looking for there either.

The boar's sin was stressed, he could tell. It had been so uncharacteristic of her nature that it worried him. Staring at the wooden mug in his hand, he clenched it tightly, practically glaring it it.

"Where are you...?" he stared into his reflection in the brown liquid, squinting. "Victoria...? Elizabeth?"

He didn't have an answer.

To be honest, Escanor hadn't shown up in the last two days either. Meliodas wasn't worried about him, however. It just slightly miffed him.

Well, at least he would be fine- he started to think to himself. Leisurely, he took a long sip of the ale.

A hand clapped him on the back, making him choke on the liquid.

"Gah!" he coughed repetitively, spitting out the drink.

Ban stood behind him, hand raised.

"Come on, Cap'n~" he encouraged lightly, "don't look so down. We'll find 'em!" he cheered slowly.

So Meliodas swiftly punched him in the gut.

His guts proceeded to splatter on the wall of the bar as he crashed into it, coughing up blood repetitively. The bar quieted down as customers stared, wide-eyed at the sight before them.

Ban stood up, fully healed again.

"Geez, Captain," he started, "you could have warned me you were gonna do that..." he tilted his neck experimentally.

"What would be the point?" Meliodas fully countered his statement.

Ban clicked his teeth, "Alright then," he grinned, slamming his mug to the table.

"I challenge you to a drinking contest!" both yelled out. Their audience sweatdropped at the dual proposal.

Internally, each had different reasons for suggesting the contest.

Ban wanted to get Meliodas' mind off of the situation by getting him drunk enough.

Meliodas wanted Ban to leave him alone to his misery.

So these thoughts both translated out this way.

"Who's gonna judge?" Ban asked.

"King and Gowther will!" Meliodas declared.

"Haah?" King asked in surprise, slightly drunk. Diane was resting outside somewhere not far away.

"Okay~" Gowther agreed instantly, wanting to please.

"Gowther!" King protested.

"Then it's official," the captain announced, "Whoever loses has to do anything the winner wants for a day," he set the conditions.

The crowd oohed.

"Hah~" Ban scoffed, "That doesn't scare me!" he stated as they shook on the deal.

"Three... two... one... go!" the now emotion-filed, goat's sin counted down as the two started their duel-off. Their audience watched attentively.

"Anyways, Gowther," King started, focusing back on their talk, "I wanted to tell you~" he hiccupped, "that I'm sorry for what I said~"

Gowther shook his head, smiling slightly, "No... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and Diane," he bowed his head.

"That's in the past..." he paused," You sure you don't want a drink?" he asked, feeling a slight buzz.

"I'm sure," he nodded, smiling, "I told you, it wouldn't help me anyways."

"Alright..." King asked skeptically, taking a few more sips.

Clatter! A mug fell onto the ground as the two focused their attention on the duo.

Ban was spread out on the table contently as Meliodas sipped calmly, noting his defeat. He turned to the other two slightly.

"So..." he started, pausing his sip, "how many drinks was that?"

"Um... Twenty one!" King guessed, having not being paying attention.

"Actually... That was forty-six," Gowther corrected, leaning happily onto his hand.

"What?" Harlequinn started, "I saw twenty six!" he denied.

"King..." the doll sighed, "you're drunk."

It was true. The fairy king had been sipping around ten drinks during their battle. He thought Gowther considered him a lightweight.

"So how many have I drank?" Meliodas asked to prove his point.

"Fifty two," Gowther affirmed.

"Alright," Meliodas stood up, "It seems we've concluded our bet!"

"Elaine..." the fox's sin muttered in his sleep, not hearing him.

"King, Gowther," he began. The two looked up, "I'll be upstairs for the time being. Take care of the bar for me, will you?"

King seemed to be in the process of saying something else to Gowther as he promptly fell asleep. Gowther glanced back from him to the captain.

"Yeah, I'll watch it," he nodded, waving at him.

"Thanks Gowther," Meliodas climbed up the stairs swiftly.

Noticing some people filing out of the bar, Gowther turned to the grizzly's sin. Raising his hands, he tensed them, activating his ability. " **Search Light**."

 _Gowther... I hate you..._ King thought in his sleep.

 _Cool! I got wings!_ Said a stray thought.

 _I've... misunderstood every thing about you..._ A sober one rose.

 _Diane... mhehehe_ , he dreamed.

 _After all... I did the same things you did..._

 _I'm sorry..._ Gowther shut it off there.

"So he still dislikes me..." the pink haired doll murmured to himself, "It's to be expected, after all... I did do horrible things to the woman most precious to him..."

"I guess I should become a good doll..." he considered, "maybe then, they'll like me. Actually, I think Escanor might," he smiled contently to himself.

However, he, himself, possessed a blank in his memory.

"The night of Victoria's arrival..." he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "What was I doing in the forest itself?"

* * *

 **An unheard question is stated to himself inside the Boar's Hat!**

 **Merlin's search for Arthur ends up in shreds! Meanwhile, Escanor, Victoria and Elizabeth are nowhere to be found! What exactly does Gowther** **mean when he says he can't remember the night of Victoria's arrival?**

 **Remember to favourite, comment and tell me what you think!**

 **PS: This update is slightly early due to the latest Hunter X Hunter chapter's update! I'm so excited!**

 **Response to review:** Yep. It's also on Wattpad and Quotev, but the Wattpad updates come first, then Quotev and this last. I'm glad you like it!


	17. Chapter XVI

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

Chapter XVI

Declaration of War

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth closed her eyes slowly, channelling all of her magic energy towards her fingertips. The silverette was positioned delicately over the ill-ridden goddess, a trickle of sweat appearing slowly as she concentrated on the task at hand.

She had to do this. She refused to let her new friend die.

Careful not to break her own fragile focus, the princess raised her hand gently, hovering it a short distance above where the brunette's heart was supposed to be. Her eyebrows furrowed; her expression taut.

Sensing that enough energy had been gathered, she steeled herself, preparing to accomplish her current goal; to heal Victoria.

Her hand flexed into an arch, bending upwards as she extended each finger into place, assuming her position.

"Ark!" her singular ability activated instantly.

And then, she was in.

A blinding light soon swallowed her up, squinting her eyes to see through it. It was so bright; too bright. Almost as if she was staring right at a goddess herself, pushing away all forms of darkness.

She could tell that this wasn't Victoria's own presence. Hers was far less prominent, slightly tainted by humanity deep within. There was something else too...

This aura, however, was sickeningly bright, far too great for anyone's tastes. A being among beings it seemed.

Likely the full form of that woman from back outside.

The female had temporarily left them, exiting the cart to go outside for reasons unknown, Escanor had told her. Apparently, the trio had managed to run right into Escanor just days ago. She wasn't sure if this was fortunate because it was almost high noon.

According to the sin of pride, they were the reason why he was currently unable to change and simply beat the goddess up. Since both she and Victoria were right there, he couldn't use his Sunshine ability unless he wanted to fry the duo into oblivion. By extension, this would make Meliodas unhappy, and from there he claimed Merlin would be displeased with him too. So he refrained completely.

That didn't help the few times in which his glasses had slipped down in the last three days both before and after she had awoken. To avoid trouble she pretended to still be unconscious, Escanor helping out by making sure she was in the exact same position each time. If not, he claimed that a bump in the road had moved her.

At any rate, she was gone, and she had decided to take this opportunity to heal Victoria and hopefully escape. Escanor wouldn't need saving at high noon, after all.

Making her way through the lightness, she searched fervently for a cause. It seemed like some sort of curse, surprisingly bestowed by a creature of divinity instead.

"Where could it be?" Elizabeth thought aloud to herself, glancing around the light.

A smile fit the face of the person now behind her.

An angelic hand, firmly gripping her wrist as she spun around in shock, surprised.

"And where do you think you're going, Elizabeth?" the woman standing behind her spoke, smile never leaving her beautiful face.

The woman was stunning; too stunning. Long roulettes of wavy blonde hair fell over her back and shoulders, touching the light-covered floor. An intricate gold crown stood tall on her head, two sections extending downwards at the side of her face. Gold rectangular earrings extended into smaller rectangles, three attached to each one. Assortments of similarly metaled jewelry were on her hands and around her neck, probably on her feet too. A silky flowing dress of white was draped over her body, kissing the floor around her. She emanated divinity; no she was divine.

Piercing citrine-yellow eyes stared down at her from a pedestal of power, seemingly deciding whether to bless or execute the princess who paled in her shadow. Elizabeth felt intimidated by this being.

She kept quiet.

This was no deterrent for the female to continue, however, as she resumed her monologue.

"At first, I wasn't sure it really was you," she grinned, "But after this little stunt you pulled in my absence, I knew you were the one."

This was the woman from outside, the princess realized instantly, dragging away her hand as if she was on fire. The assailant simply smiled.

"H- how do you know who I am?" she questioned defensively, "Who... who are you?"

A smile of secrecy was the only answer she got.

"I presume you are still traveling with that creature?" she tested the words on her lips, clearly in distaste.

"Who are you talking about?" she was confused.

"The most vile thing left in Britannia, of course," she commented calmly, hands interlocked in thin patience, "the Demon King's spawn; Meliodas."

Elizabeth felt appalled at the way she referred to the helpful blonde. However, something she had stated had caught her attention.

"Demon... King...?"

The female's hand covered her mouth delicately, "Don't you remember? The prince Meliodas? Betrayed his clan for you, he did," she laughed at the mention.

Meliodas was the son of the Demon Clan's leader? She at least knew that apparently the ones called Zeldris and Estarossa were his younger brothers- but this? They were the Demon King's sons?

"What are you talking about?" she was in no state of mind to process this kind of information today. All she had wanted was to simply heal her friend.

The lady seemed surprised, "Oh? Looks like you don't know," she assessed her response.

"Look," Elizabeth began, bring her hand to her chest as she protested, extending her other.

"The Elizabeth you are talking about can't be me! You must be making a mistake!" she denied, shaking her head firmly.

The female's eyes narrowed, "I don't make mistakes. But fair enough, to each his own. I'll delete this revelation later."

"Delete?"

The woman's face took an analytical turn, similar to Delizah's.

Her hands dangled at her side, "Simple really; if I deem that a mortal has been exposed to more information that they are ready to handle, I erase it," she explained coldly, "Once you exit this place; this conversation won't be remembered."

"Hold on... You're just going to make me forget all that I've heard?" Elizabeth frowned, "These are my memories, you can't take them away! Actually, I won't let you!" she raised her hands above her head.

Memory wasn't her specialty; it was Gowther's form of play. However, she could still try to heal her mind from the damage of having her experiences forcibly ripped away.

"Ark!" she tried desperately on herself.

"It's futile," the goddess calmly stated, "I could simply throw out that you're a member of the Goddess Clan and you wouldn't be able to remember it to this day."

"I'm a member of the Goddess Clan?" Elizabeth stressed, her head starting to hurt from the overload.

"See, you can't handle it," she scrutinized bluntly, "You are in the middle of having a headache right now."

She didn't want to admit it... but she was right.

A hand waved in the air, easing her pain. The princess' head felt clearer, more free.

"But that's not what you are hear for, is it?" the goddess stated rather than asked.

Since she was going to forget it anyways, the silverette decided to move on.

"No, it's not," she shook her head determinedly, "I'm here to heal Victoria."

"May I ask you why you wish to heal the Avalon-spawn?"

"Avalon?"

"Answer the question."

Elizabeth decided not to think too much into it, her head was full as it was.

"Victoria is my friend. I don't want her to feel pain anymore," she explained, "If I can, I want to heal her so that she'll feel better."

"Hmm," the woman narrowed her eyes coldly, "Sorry but you can't."

"Why? Why are you doing this to her?" Elizabeth questioned pleadingly, "What has she done to you to deserve this?"

"What makes you think she's the only one?"

"What?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Delizah Samael is a perpetrator of several crimes, with her very birth being a result of one," the goddess elaborated, "However, she is not the only one."

"Then who-?"

"Both the Samaels and Ava- Midnights are prophesied to both be instrumental in the downfall of the Goddess Clan; my downfall. It is due to this factor that they shall not be allowed to live, goddess or mortal," she stated.

"But a prophecy is not their fault!" Elizabeth protested to the unfair reason, "It isn't right!"

"That may be so, however, that is irrelevant to me."

"What?"

The divine being sighed, "I'm sure you have already guessed but I am a goddess. It is that exact reason why that concept is irrelevant to me," she paused.

"I... I don't understand."

"You always were the weird one..." she muttered, "The morals behind humans about right and wrong is their own fabrication. The fairies and giants may have different views. However, I will tell you now that the goddesses and demons have different opinions on the matter."

She continued, "We are not bound to any particular moral inclination. Exactly why the Holy War existed 3000 years ago in the first place. Instead, we do as our interests please. It could include decimating the humans or massacring the giants and fairies. Superior or inferior beings have no use for silly things such as laws and morals. That is why two Holy Wars are fated to collide this time. Demons vs Britannia in vengeance and Goddesses vs Britannia for eradication."

"Two Holy Wars?" Elizabeth's eyes bugged out of her head, "But my father only saw one!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" the goddess commented simply, "And why do you think he prophesied his most recent vison."

Thinking back, she remembered the words that her father had kept saying in his explanation of when he had gotten the prophecy.

"Quickly! We have no time!"

"Our land will soon be in grave danger."

"No..." she realized, hope almost lost, "It can't be... Why were we warned this late...?"

"Unfortunately for you, but your father's Vision is a power blessed by the goddesses," she smirked, "It was a simple matter to withhold the prophecy along with all information about the second war of holiness. With no details, it will be easy to wipe Britannia off the face of the map, along with those pesky rodents; the demons."

"He simply couldn't say it was a flat out war without all of the details," she finished.

"How... how could this happen?" she sank to the ground in despair, "First the demons... Now the goddesses? How will we survive?" she questioned, tears coming to her eyes.

The deity remained silent.

No... she thought to herself, that can't be it. That won't be it! I know the Eight Deadly Sins! They wouldn't let that happen... they couldn't!

A fire lit up in her eyes as she wiped her tears.

"I have to say... when you first said that? It nearly got me," she stood up with a new determination burning through her.

"However, I know a group of people who won't let that happen!" she smiled, hair beginning to lift as her power surged through the darkness.

Her orange eye was revealed in the brightness.

Diane... Lord King... Lord Gowther... Lord Ban... Lady Merlin... Lord Escanor... she thought to herself, picturing each individual. And Lord Meliodas! Elizabeth stared determinedly at the goddess before her. You wouldn't let that happen!

Burning with a bright flame, she spoke aloud, "I don't care if I won't remember this conversation after all of this! My friends... The Seven- no- Eight Deadly Sins will stop you!" she declared.

"So get ready, you goddesses! Lord Meliodas and the Eight Deadly Sins are coming to get you!" she determined finally.

Hands raised in the air, she started her spell with more power than usual.

"Ark!"

An even brighter light filled the air.

* * *

Elizabeth declares war on the Goddess Clan!

When Elizabeth says the sins will defeat them, can they hold this promise up? Or will they come crashing to the ground?

Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!

~Nia


	18. Chapter XVII

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XVII**  
 _Eyes of the Homeland_

Victoria felt bodiless. Floating amidst a sea of black, she hung dully, eyes expressing no particular emotions at all. She felt guarded; trapped in an endless spiral into murky waters.

Everything was her fault... It had all been a result of her cursed fate.

Nothing would survive the imminent destruction that approached the already war-filled land of Britannia. No person would be spared, from the angelical eradication of the land she had once adored. No stone left unturned, by the demonic advent of conquest she was forced to assist.

Everything, had been her fault.

If she hadn't chosen to avenge her father... No- that wasn't it.

If her father hadn't killed her mother...

If their beloved goddess queen hadn't bestowed them with such a curse...

Everything... had _not_ been her fault, she realized, glaring into the all encompassing darkness. It embraced her- soothing her now burning hatred for all that lived.

She was a mere victim- a casualty of the cruel, horrible monstrosity known as fate. It had taken her in, chewed her up thoroughly and spat her up, waiting for the impossible to happen. Waiting for her to shrivel up and die.

Hah, as if she could anyway.

That filthy Demon King, the ruler; Tyrannus, had made sure not to give her the satisfaction of curling up and dying under his damned pledge. Just like he and his spiteful counterpart, the Goddess Queen; Alma, had cursed the loving duo so wretchedly.

She didn't know the actual details of the curse, she had simply _guessed_ they had probably been cursed.

After all, how much of a coincidence was it _really_ that Meliodas had been with two Elizabeths with the same appearance before? It was the only conclusion that made sense to be honest.

Granted, she _had_ lied to Elizabeth and the rest about her true origins. She wanted them to stay out- not to meddle in the currently ongoing affairs of her home country.

Which had disappeared off of the map, she might add.

Unfortunately, the way things had been going, her past was all the near future would entail. The brunette simply couldn't do anything to stop it.

All she could do was hope it would blow over fast and pray that her curse would be eventually relieved.

It was ironic that she had to pray to the goddesses for that.

Drifting through the dreary dullness, she noticed a strange light hidden deep in the darkness beyond. A small, twinkling picture like a star in the distance. Barely visible to the naked eye.

Swimming towards the strange light, she heard a voice calling out to her, pulling her from within her almost trance- like emotions. The light seemed warm, comfortingly so to a vacuum-dweller like herself.

She had to reach that spark. She just had to, lest her entire existence be completely eaten away.

A voice called out to her from all sides.

"...toria!"

"...ctoria!"

"...ictoria!" The voice seemed to get clearer, stronger as she neared the unusual yellow brightness ahead.

Finally, she had caught up with the light, a burning fire of determination flying through her as she approached the soul. It soothed her, letting her know things would be okay.

She smiled, eager to let it happen. Life, however, had other plans.

An ice cold hand gripped her shoulder tensely, clenching its narrow mass. Whirling around in shock, she was horrified to see that the once all encompassing darkness had taken on the form of a body, hers, it seemed. The body smiled thinly, excited to see her descent into utter madness.

It drew its hand back, slowly and leisurely, knowing it had all the time in the world to hold her back.

And then it stabbed her stomach brutally, piercing her skin as the world around her went dark and she vanished into the lightness.

* * *

"Victoria!" Elizabeth shouted, pleading for the cleansing to have worked.

Oddly enough, she didn't remember a single thing about it. The silverette was unsure what to think about it.

Suddenly, the goddess' eyes snapped open, wide awake as she panted in a flustered panic, pupils flickering around the area in horror. Her eyes landed on Elizabeth as she relaxed in relief, collapsing onto the wooden-laden cart below, wincing in pain as she injured herself.

The princess felt overjoyed, relieved that her latest companion had arisen. She wiped her head in exhaustion, thanking the goddesses for being so merciful on her friend.

Goddesses? Why did that name suddenly sound so _wrong_ to her?

She decided she'd think on it later, wrapping her arms around the poor girl in comfort, helping her to calm down.

Victoria placed a hand on her forehead in surprise.

"Elizabeth?" she questioned, voice slightly hoarse from its days of not being used.

"I'm here," she sat up, glancing at the almost tearful figure below.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not quite sure," she stated in uncertainty, "We got kidnapped by that goddess."

"Her, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded, fixing her hair back into place behind her ear.

Victoria noticed something strange.

"E- Elizabeth?" she exclaimed suddenly in shock, taken aback by the odd revelation.

"What? Is something the matter?" the princess of Liones asked in concern, leaning forwards.

But as she moved forwards, her _eyes_ moved too.

And resting prominently in the center of her right eye, was a goddess symbol amidst a sea of orange. Her left eye slightly mixed with her normal iris and the same orange too.

"What?" Elizabeth was confused, "What is it?" she asked, not noticing the unusual condition of her eyes.

"I... It's nothing, don't worry about it," Victoria dissuaded her, unsure what to do.

She realized something.

 _This Elizabeth... is the same as the one before..._ She observed in shock. Aloud she spoke.

"Your bangs are kind of moved behind your head..." she stated, believing that the girl most likely knew about one eye already.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-" Elizabeth flustered in a panic, fixing her bangs back again. She ducked her head in shame.

"-Then we'll just have to fix that then," Alma said, smiling sweetly behind them.

* * *

 **The Goddess Queen strikes again!**

 **When Elizabeth's unusual eyes overlap, what does it really mean? And can they escape in the end?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	19. Chapter XVIII

**A/n: Ugh. Dad messed up my update schedule.**

 **He knows that I have to use his phone to write, and he's like: can't you just give the phone a break?**

 **And I told him: I'm an author.**

 **In waiting for that phone I somehow fell asleep and woke up at 2:50 am.**

 **Thanks Dad. Note the sarcasm.**

* * *

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII**  
 _The Star Crossed Lovers_

"You again?" Victoria noted, caging the princess behind her and crouching threateningly towards the gold haired assailant.

A cruel smirk made its way along Alma's face as she tilted her head knowingly, well aware of the princess' imminent peril.

Behind her, two small white wings had arisen on her back, merging naturally from her form.

She took a step towards the cart.

Summoning her scythes, Victoria resumed her position, shielding her from any sneak attacks.

Alma spoke calmly.

"Why yes, Victoria dear. It _is_ me," she affirmed her suspicions as she took another step towards the wooden carriage.

Escanor watched the confrontation in worry.

"What did you do to her?" the brunette glared at the smug deity who seemed pleased with herself.

"Now, now. _I_ didn't do anything," the Goddess Queen pondered sickeningly, glancing away with a finger leaned on her chin.

She turned back suddenly.

"Oh wait. I did," she smiled in satisfaction, a thin line without real emotion behind it.

She continued on.

"This is unquestionably and unequivocally my fault," she nodded thoughtfully, "Well, it honestly was to be expected."

Victoria gripped her scythes in anger.

"Victoria? What is she talking about?" Elizabeth asked in confusion, completely unaware of her current predicament.

A throb of pain pulsed through her skull.

"Ah...!" she gripped her head painfully, stumbling back and knocking over some barrels of beer behind her.

"Elizabeth!" Victoria glanced at her worriedly.

However, it seemed like Escanor had yelled the same.

The supreme goddess whirled on him suddenly as he flinched at his own mistake.

"How do you know her name?" she demanded suspiciously, a horrible aura of superiority exuding from her incomplete form.

Escanor stuttered, playing the part of an innocent.

"I- I merely overheard these two talking while you were gone, Miss!" he explained, shaking slightly.

"-What did you do?" Victoria urged in anger, redirecting her attention to the duo.

She had a plan, and it wouldn't work if Escanor was discovered.

However, it _would_ work at high noon.

Narrowing her eyes, Alma turned back to face Victoria.

"I had a little _talk_ with the princess, it would seem," she started coldly.

The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"About what?"

"About certain futures to be seen."

"...I don't understand," she shook her head, "You were gone just a while ago... So how did you-?"

Suddenly it all became clear.

"It was while she was healing you from the effects of the curse," the blonde continued on, oblivious.

"A trivial discussion about the happenings of our world," she laughed humorlessly, "Would you believe the girl had the audacity to threaten _me?_ The Goddess Queen?"

"Elizabeth did...?" Victoria processed, exchanging glances with the strongest sin.

It didn't seem far-fetched that she would.

The goddess seemed to be lost in her own superior world.

"She said The Eight Deadly Sins are coming for me, so I should beware," she continued her emotionless laugh, arms outstretched at her sides as she looked up at the clear blue skies.

"Eight...?" Victoria noticed, "Wh... why eight?"

She stopped her chuckle.

"Oh that's right, you don't know the purpose of your arrival, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" she ordered coldly, her eyes narrowed in fury.

She didn't like being made a fool of.

"Congratulations, Delizah," she smiled fakely, "Your Devil's sin, is now one of The Eight Deadly Sins."

"They... it went successful?" she muttered in thought.

"So successful you got kidnapped for it," she snide remarked.

"That can't be the reason why-"

"-Of course not," the woman spat out, "Honestly, I'm ashamed to think of a human as one of my kind," she glared frigidly at the smaller girl.

Victoria faltered slightly, feeling the curse take over again. Sweat trickled down her face smoothly as she steadied herself, notable nausea taking over.

Elizabeth gripped her hand suddenly, in support, through her migraine.

Shaking it off, the brunette recalled what they had been talking about before the subject was changed, the queen, having closed a five step distance with ease.

"Elizabeth," she pointed out, "What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"Surely, you're aware of the even graver sin at stake here. Far graver than your simple treachery and manipulation," she dictated stoically.

"You don't mean-?" her eyes widened.

"I do," the goddess smirked knowingly, "The curse of the star crossed lovers; Eternal Life and Perpetual Reincarnation."

"Is... Does Meliodas have eternal life?" she interrogated, finally understanding the truth of what her friends had gone through.

"Tyrannus' work," she affirmed, "He will never age nor stay dead."

"And perpetual reincarnation?"

"My finest curse. Elizabeth will never live past sixteen. She will remember each time, who she was and how she died, dying three days later," she explained in earnest.

"And the star crossed lovers part?"

"Meliodas will constantly fall in love with each Elizabeth, and he will never be able to avoid it," she stated, "Unfortunate for you."

The brunette looked down in acceptance, forcing a smile.

"I... I see," she observed, "But why did you tell me this when Elizabeth's right here?" she stressed angrily.

"Because there's no point in hiding it. She is starting to remember," Alma blunted, "In three days after she is done, Elizabeth Liones will unavoidably die, the effects of the curse being sped up to make it worse."

"Sped up...?" Victoria was in the depths of despair.

"Well, she did want to remember, didn't she?"

The brunette shot up instantly in a burst of rage, tears in her eyes.

"How could you do this?" she yelled, "How could you be so cruel?"

"And what if I told you to die right now, would you do it?"

Victoria's pupils dilated in shock.

"What?"

"See. Your humanity is dulling your goddess rationality. A product of that accursed Guinevere and one of my finest, Lancelot, _amplified_ by this filthy _thing,_ " she gestured to Elizabeth, "The fact is, goddesses and demons are not bound by emotions and silly moralistic ways of thinking. There is no such word as cruel. Only order and chaos, in our way of thinking."

"...thing."

"Honestly, if there wasn't a prophecy happening, I'd have drilled that into you myself," she paused, "Ah, did you say something?"

"Elizabeth isn't a filthy thing," she spoke determinedly.

"She corrupted the minds of both an inferior and superior race, did she not? In fact, if it wasn't for her, you two wouldn't even be thinking of defying me, right now," she stated a cold truth.

"That may be so, but I don't regret letting her in. Regardless of however I may feel that Meliodas will never recognize me in the way he does to her, I still, don't regret it," she revealed, clenching her scythes at her side.

"And that's why, I'll take you out right here before you can return. **Reset!** " she called, aiming her sacred treasure right at her neck.

* * *

 **The truth has been revealed!**

 **Can Elizabeth and Victoria ever manage to escape the wrath of their god? Or will another one bite the dust?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	20. Chapter XIX

**You know what, my update schedule is gonna be Saturday-Sunday, because clearly this ain't gonna work out.**

 ***Waits for phone to charge at 1:13am.***

 **But without further ado, the nineteenth chapter!**

* * *

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XIX**  
 _The Escape Plan_

Time stood still as the atmosphere took on a dark turn, the usual colour palette of the blue skies and green trees now oddly inverted.

Moving her scythes ahead of her calculatingly, Victoria guessed the current time of the day, noting subconsciously the height of the star above and the angle of the shadows around them, merging with their objects of origin.

Escanor had begun to emanate a slightly prominent aura as his glasses slipped down a mere centimeter, further confirming her current estimation.

 _Twelve o' two,_ she guessed, noticing the slight waver of insurmountable hidden power that could barely be picked up on by her goddess eye.

 _This is bad, Escanor's losing power,_ she clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction, worried that her plan may not come to fruition.

 _Fifty seconds left_ , she realized, capitalizing on the time she had left so that they could incapacitate the goddess.

Moving as a blur, she sliced angrily at the blonde figure, releasing all of her pent up anger on her body, dispersing her inner rage.

 _Thirty seconds..._

Wasting no more time, she ran around the supreme deity, grabbing up the ill-ridden princess and running away at a good speed.

She wasn't a fool to think she could possibly take down the Goddess Queen like this. The only reason why her full-powered incisions had managed to scratch her, was because the leader wasn't even in her original form yet.

The half mortal brunette would stand no chance against the woman.

Left with no other option, she ran, leaving the Lion's sin to take care of her, hopefully, before he got too weak as it neared the end of the day. Escanor could handle himself; all he had to do, was buy them enough time to get somewhere safe, away from their soon to be glorious battle.

 _Two seconds left._

She kicked it into overdrive, taking off in a flash as she forced herself to fly, barely able to withstand the strain in her recuperating state.

 _Zero._ A loud explosion shook the land as fire burst into the area, sending the duo flying into the forest and tumbling down a hill.

Victoria sighed in relief, panting horribly in exhaustion as her wings retracted, vanishing as she sealed them away. It had been three thousand years since she last used their black feathers.

Three millennia since she had been cursed by both sides, classed as a fallen goddess.

The deity stood slowly, wavering in the small puddle that she had crash-landed in, the muddy water staining her clothes.

Zoning out of it, she noticed that the world was beginning to appear upside down in her head as it throbbed painfully, her ears ringing from the sound of the blast.

Steadying herself, she shook her head firmly, focusing her attention on the delusion-filled goddess lying nearby. She limped over to her, trudging her feet through the former swamp water, splashes soaking through her tights.

Finally, she reached the princess as she picked her up. Struggling, she held her arm around her shoulder, nearly toppling under the weight.

"Elizabeth," she spoke up, trying to get her attention as she concernedly looked at the memory-gaining goddess.

"...we need to help Barzad, Meliodas. He's been attacked," the silverette muttered under her breath in a daze, her eyes looking at something beyond as the orange spread further in her view.

"Elizabeth..." she attempted again, waving her free hand to snap her out of her funk.

"That's right, Meliodas. No matter what happens to me, you must free yourself-"

"Elizabeth!"

"You're the only one who-" she smiled dreamily.

"ELIZABETH!" Victoria yelled, having enough of her daydreams of memory.

The goddess blinked, her vision clearly into focus as she noticed the small mangrove that sat nearby, the huge trees around her.

Temporarily grounded in reality, she turned to face Victoria, almost half of her left eye, now covered with the symbol.

Victoria flinched in shock.

 _So it is true..._

"Ah! Victoria? Where's... where's Lord Meliodas?" she questioned in confusion, glancing around at their surroundings in surprise.

"He's not here... He never was, for that matter," she revealed patronizingly, pitying the poor girl.

"But I was just talking to-"

"- _You weren't._ You're imagining things," Delizah answered coldly, hefting the girl's weight as they moved slowly along the shadowy grove.

It wasn't good to let the girl dream. It would only make her curiosity grow faster, she noted, trudging along the muddy ground.

Sounds of battle echoed in the distance, two boastful voices vaguely heard within the air.

"Lo... Lord Escanor?" Elizabeth inquired tiredly, not understanding what was currently happening.

"Do you remember what was happening?" Victoria asked for clarification, wanting to know if her current memories would be altered.

"I... I can't really remember much," she stammered, looking at her hands in dismay.

"I see," Delizah glanced away from the conflicted girl, focusing her efforts back on somehow meeting up with the group.

"...but I think I heard something strange while I was healing you."

"That's the extent of your memory, huh?" Victoria glanced at the girl in question.

The princess of Liones gripped her head in pain, forcing herself to join along with her companion's movement.

"... Al... ma."

Victoria whirled around in shock.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, slightly frightening the girl as she shook her head in injury.

" _Alma_ said that there was... going to be a war..."

 _Did she accidentally remember what the Goddess Queen had erased?_

"But you know, we are in a war," Victoria tested the words on her lips, trudging along a narrow path.

The blasts had begun to quiet down; one side seemed to be losing, and the blue haired brunette wasn't sure _who_ exactly it was.

"No, not this one," she denied determinedly.

"Then what...?"

She knew.

Oh she _knew_ what Elizabeth might have meant.

She had just _hoped_ it wouldn't be true when she found out.

"A war... of eradication."

"E- eradication?" she was surprised by the terminology the princess had used to describe the impending disaster that beckoned out to them.

"At least, that's what _she_ said. I'm still not sure what it means," the white haired girl released her head in thought, her hand dangling uselessly at her side.

"... So it is true, huh?"

 _I probably will die after this._

"Excuse me?"

 _Maybe._

"Huh? O- oh it's nothing. I was just thinking aloud," she laughed nervously, the fake sound dying down as they entered the clearing before them.

 _That's too good to be true, I guess._

She frowned deeply in thought as the girl stared up at her curiously.

Suddenly, killing intent sprung up out of nowhere as she stood protectively over Elizabeth, her scythe in her other hand.

It seemed to come from all sides as she scrutinized the area warily, glancing around to determine the source of the unknown threat.

A small figure swooped down at them from above as an odd-looking sword clashed on her scythe, nearly sending the inside part of the blade down to cut off her head.

Victoria's hand shook unsteadily.

"L- Lord Meliodas!" Elizabeth observed in shock, peeking over at the battle of wills before her.

The blonde's eyes were narrowed ruthlessly as he quickly maneuvered around the large weapon using his size, a small incision made as he scraped the girl's cheek skillfully. Dodging several strikes, Victoria knocked Elizabeth backwards some distance away as she stared coldly into his black eyes, sweeping her head downwards to avoid the overhead swipe.

Getting in under his guard, she pushed him back, stabbing the butt of her scythe into his armored stomach and sending him flying back a few feet in surprise.

Soon he was back on the calculated offensive as his instincts kicked in, speeding quickly towards his surprise opponent.

A pair of outstretched hands stood in the way.

"Lord Meliodas, please stop!" Elizabeth yelled as she stood in front of her two clashing friends, prepared to intercede.

"Eliza... beth?" the captain of The Eight Deadly Sins noted in surprise, recognizing her voice through his haze.

Blood splashed into the air as she was shoved out of the way, Victoria taking the blow instead of the delicate princess.

"Now then, Meliodas," the brunette wiped the blood from her lips as she wavered slightly from the unexpected blow to her side.

"Mind explaining to me what the _hell_ you think you're doing?" she questioned in a slight rage as the short male reverted, his eyes turning green instead.

* * *

 **Meliodas attacks Victoria and Elizabeth!**

 **When Meliodas loses control of his demon side, what does it mean for the other two?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow, review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	21. Chapter XX

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XX**  
 _Gone Too Soon_

Finally, they had gotten a lead.

After four days of searching for the missing duo, they had finally managed to learn the former whereabouts of the divine group.

A few members of the Ordan Village, claiming to have seen someone matching Escanor's night mode description, quickly passing through the area with seemingly no reason at all, exactly one day ago.

Needless to say, it had seemed suspicious.

Despite its vagueness, it had been a lead nonetheless, following it immediately using Hawk Mama's flight to get a clearer view of the surrounding area.

"Oi, Cap'n," Ban had drawled lazily, slightly drunk.

"How 'bout you just get Merlin to find them already? They can't be that far~" he slammed the mug down, hiccuping slightly.

"See Merlin-" Meliodas had started to explain.

"- **Location's** range only extends to around the size of a city," the mage explained as she entered the room suddenly.

She leaned her hand on her hip.

"Unless Escanor happens to be within that range, I won't be able to find them. That is, assuming that Miss Samael and the princess are with him at the moment," she finished, smiling to hide her worries.

"So then you can't find them?" Diane asked in concern.

King glanced at her in pity.

"Who cares~" the Fox's sin rotated the cup in his hand.

"Geez, Ban, have a little concern!" Hawk chided, his face full of scraps.

"I'm sure Ban didn't mean it like that, Hawk," Elaine smiled comfortingly, also concerned about what she had heard of the two.

Ban's lips barely twitched upwards at the sight.

"Just use it anyway," he looked at the other sins boredly.

Merlin sighed in exasperation.

"Well? Merlin?" the blonde pressed on, currently poker-faced.

She smirked.

"I can certainly try," she relented eventually.

"Alright," Meliodas nodded as they all drew silent.

Merlin closed her eyes in concentration.

" **Location,** " she muttered, activating her ability.

Her eyes snapped open with urgency.

"They're near!" the magician announced, quickly shifting to use her power.

Diane rejoiced, picking up King and spinning him with a twirl as she whooped in joy.

"D- Diane?" King panicked, blushing darkly as she finally put him down.

"Well? Where are they?" the small giant asked excitedly.

"At the very bottom of my spell range, near Garon Village to the South," she elaborated briskly.

"Merlin," she turned to face Meliodas, "Can you teleport us there?" he asked seriously.

"Of course," she smiled suspiciously, "You need only ask, Captain."

"Take us there then, and when we reach- don't stop me," he ordered, preparing to move.

Not saying a word, she continued to smile, focusing her attention now on the task at hand.

" **Shunkan Ido,** " she commanded, bringing them there.

However, unbeknownst to them, a dark presence had suddenly appeared out of nowhere upon their arrival.

Meliodas' eyes widened in shock as he drew his sword, shooting out of the building and down from the sky.

"Captain!" King and Diane yelled in shock at his sudden movement, understanding he must have sensed something.

His eyes darkened, shifting to reflect a pitch black darkness as he fell face-first through the air, ready to attack.

 _Why are you here, Zeldris?_ He thought internally as he finally met blades with another person, most likely a foe.

And then he went on the offense.

* * *

"Really... pray tell Meliodas," Victoria continued impatiently, not knowing what the hold up was.

"Was I wrong?" the captain muttered to himself, several thoughts running through his head.

He glanced around the vicinity warily, searching for the source of whatever it was that he had felt.

Victoria twitched in anger of being ignored.

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly before noticing the wound that had been cut deep on her companion's side.

"Victoria, you're hurt!" she fussed in worry, moving to assist.

"Here, let me help you," the princess attempted to heal her wound as she was stopped.

"I'll be fine," Victoria stated calmly, releasing her hand.

"It's just a scratch," she shook her head in denial.

Meliodas glanced at the injury in slight regret.

"No it's not!" Elizabeth protested, "Let me help you!"

The brunette's eyes widened slightly in bewilderment at her request.

"Elizabeth, I think you've forgotten that I can heal myself already. I don't need extra help," she tried to remind her softly.

"I still managed to heal you from Alma's curse remember?" the princess of Liones pointed out, refusing to back down.

Meliodas was shocked.

"Wait- what did you just say?" he questioned.

However, they didn't even notice.

Victoria turned around slowly in realization, pupils dilated in a stunned expression.

"That's why..." it finally dawned on her as she realized why she had been feeling ill despite supposedly being free from the curse.

She held her hands out to prove her point.

"You didn't heal me... You made it worse!" the brunette snapped in displeasure.

"W- what do you mean?" Elizabeth was surprised at the declaration.

Victoria sighed in exasperation.

"Elizabeth, if I'm an enemy of the Goddess Clan, what makes you think that using holy powers to heal me from a divine curse _isn't_ going to make it worse," she explained.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in shock.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Victoria," she apologized, feeling bad.

"It's fine," she shrugged it off, "The real problem is whatever the Goddess Queen did to you when you tried to heal the curse."

"Oh yes-"

"-So how long do you two plan to ignore me exactly?" Meliodas interrupted pointedly.

"Ah- my apologies, Lord Meliodas," Elizabeth panicked slightly.

"It's fine," he waved it off, "But did I seriously hear you two mention the Goddess Queen?" he asked lightly.

Horrible memories surfaced within his head as he kept up the facade.

Victoria nodded, "Yes, apparently that same woman we were abducted by, is Queen Alma herself," she explained, "However, she doesn't seem to be her full form yet."

"I'd have to agree. After all..." _I would know,_ Meliodas trailed off in thought.

"And Elizabeth? What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

Victoria glanced at the girl in question before bending down to whisper in the male's ear.

"Her memory's coming back," she revealed to his anguish, "I'm sure you know what that means," she stood up straight again.

He nodded solemnly.

She changed subject, "Escanor's back there fighting her off," the brunette explained.

"Escanor? Against the Goddess Queen? He'll probably be alright."

"You think he'll win, Lord Meliodas?" Elizabeth gripped her hands in worry.

"No, that's not it," he blunted, "Alma's just not in her true form yet. So he should stand a chance against her."

"Really? We've got to help him then!" she gasped in shock.

"Hold on," he started, " _You're_ not going to help him. Neither of you are in your conditions. You've both done enough," he smiled slightly.

"Then who will-?"

"Just leave it to us," Meliodas smiled reassuringly, "Now come on, let's get you guys back to the Boar's Hat before anything else happens," he grinned.

He still wasn't convinced that he had just imagined that feeling out of the blue.

" **Too late,** " a raspy voice spoke up suddenly as the two were engulfed by a ball of black energy.

Grabbing his sword, Meliodas instantly assessed the situation, deciding that he couldn't break through the prison in time and zooming towards the source of the power.

The black haired demon, now standing coldly in front of ball as he smirked, resting a hand on it.

"Thanks for the assistance, Melascula," he stated in the millisecond before impact.

" **No problem** ," the same voice inside of the round sphere spoke as it sunk slowly into the earth.

 _Cling!_ The brothers' weapons intersected as they moved about the area swiftly, the land around them exploding in their furious wrath.

"Captain!" Diane called out as the rest of the sins except Merlin appeared over the horizon.

Dodging a near fatal blow, Meliodas ordered them.

"Diane! Stop that thing from getting away!" he yelled, grimacing as his arm was nearly cut off and returning the favor.

The object was now halfway through the earth.

"Got it!" Diane affirmed, dancing around the area an a series of fluid leaps and turns as the ground melded to her movements.

 **Creation.**

Still, it seemed to lower even faster as it smoothly descended, unhindered in its fall.

Meliodas noticed this mid-battle.

"Why?" he demanded, blocking Zeldris' swipe and moving to making his own at light speed.

Zeldris smirked, "Well dear brother, I can't have you taking another of my members with you, now can I?"

Meliodas narrowed his eyes, "And Elizabeth?"

"So the rumors _are_ true," he acknowledged, "That one's just a bonus," the Demon King representative stated, dodging a swipe and spinning around him as he tried to slice off his arm, preventing any possible counters.

"Tch," Meliodas clicked his tongue in annoyance that he hadn't fired off any magic attacks.

" **Enchantment; Hellblaze!** " he brought down his sword _Lostvayne_ on the attack as Zeldris barely moved his head, a path of scorching black flames burning through the ground behind him.

"Nice try, but I don't plan on giving you any openings, Meliodas," Zeldris stated, kicking him as he blocked, skidding backwards as the blonde resumed his offensive.

Grabbing his hands around the ball's sides, Ban used his ability, trying to rip it from out of the ground.

" **Physical Hunt!** " he stated as his muscles grew, taking in the strength of both Melasculla, Zeldris and some from Meliodas.

Zeldris' eyes flickered to the bug as he raised a hand to fire a blast of darkness.

Watching him carefully, Meliodas planned his next move as he fought against his other hand, sweeping at him effortlessly.

 _Is he going to fire or not?_ Meliodas questioned internally as he scrutinized him.

A ball of darkness appeared in his opponent's hand as he fired it at the mortal insect hindering his plan. Firing it, the blast zoomed towards Ban as he cursed in irritation.

" **Full Counter!** " Meliodas called as he reappeared before the attack, deflecting it back with double the force.

Dodging, Zeldris smirked that his moronic brother had fallen for it.

"As I thought, I knew you would-" he stated.

 _Schwing!_

An arm clattered to the ground as the demon leader glared coldly, darkness moving to reattach it.

Doing the same, Meliodas returned the look as each of them had a foot atop the other's limb, stopping its healing process.

"A- amazing..." King's jaw dropped as he shook his head to focus on his task.

" **Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Two; Guardian,** " he stated as the spear took on the form of a muscular bear, trying to assist Ban in lifting up the object.

"I'm sorry I can't be more of help, King," Gowther apologized from on the ground.

"It's fine," Harlequin accepted in concentration, "just watch my back for me. Who knows if there's more of them lying around?"

"Sure!" Gowther nodded, _Herritt_ in hand.

Zeldris clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Melascula! Quit playing around, we don't have time for this!" he ordered, making Meliodas' attention flit to said person.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Zeldris kneed him in the gut, grabbing up his arm and hopping back as Meliodas glared, his arm still not intact.

" **But it's fun,** " Melascula giggled excitedly from within the ball, five-sixths the way into the ground.

Her tongue lengthened as she moved to pat Victoria's hair comfortingly.

"L- leave her alone!" Elizabeth threatened as she held up her hands to use **Ark**.

"After we've finally gotten our pet back? No, I won't," she grinned sadistically watching as Elizabeth attempted to look menacing.

"Victoria's not your pet! She's one of us now!" she denied firmly.

"Really?" Melascula smirked, "Did she even tell you what her commandment could do? Are you even aware of her real name?"

"Of course! She has to serve the Demon King! And her name's Delizah Samael at that!" she shook her head.

" **Wrong,** " the demon grinned, "To think the 'Devil's Sin' has been using you guys all along and you didn't even know it."

"What?" Elizabeth was confused, not sure what to think.

"Oi Cap'n!" Ban called out.

"What is it, Ban?" he kept his eyes on his younger brother.

"-Really don't think this is working," his best friend stated, veins pulsing in his head as he gripped the top by his mere fingers.

Meliodas glared at the ground in anger before looking back up at his brother.

"Where are you taking them?" he demanded.

"It's not like you wouldn't already know," Zeldris pointed out, well aware of his decision.

"...Ban," he called again in resignation.

"Bit busy over here-"

"Let them go."

The sins all froze in shock.

"Captain why?" they yelled in disbelief.

"Zeldris won't kill them for now. We'll have a chance to get them back," he stated.

"But we just found them!" Diane stressed.

"Captain's orders. You too, King."

"You... you aren't serious Captain..." King stressed.

Meliodas was silent.

Zeldris smirked, "Glad you could see it my way, Meliodas," he stated, releasing his arm from underneath his foot as Meliodas rubbed it gingerly.

"You aren't seriously going to hand them over to the demons are you?" King exclaimed from in mid-air, "We only have three days left!"

Ban looked Meliodas in the eyes for a sign as to what he had planned.

Sighing, he let the ball go, watching as it sank slightly, barely stopped by Chastiefol.

"Ban?" King was shocked.

"Just do it, King. Captain's orders," he stated, looking up at him.

Shaking in disbelief, King finally relaxed, letting the ball go and watching it disappear into the ground with regret.

And then, Zeldris disappeared, glaring darkly at Meliodas as he went.

* * *

 **The duo gets taken by the demons!**

 **Can they manage to get them back within the weekly time limit?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	22. Chapter XXI

**A/n: Can I just say it is so hard for me to write about the Goddess Clan's powers with so little information? Due to this the Escanor vs Alma battle will be pushed back so that I can get a true understanding of maybe Escanor's powers, if not Alma's.**

 **I don't really want to take a guess with hers, since she's obviously powerful enough to brush Meliodas miles away with an arm, though she's deliberately not in her true form now.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I was unable to type on Sunday since my sister took the charger all day for her tablet, that I just stole back now.**

 **And without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XXI**  
 _The Holy Maiden_

* * *

There were three days left in the week.

Three days left in which Meliodas had allowed their search to become way harder in the long run.

Granted, there was a 0% likelyhood that Ban and King would ever have managed to lift that ball out of the ground.

Even so, the guilt gnawed at them, quickly turning into disbelief that their Captain had given up so easily, instead of continuing to try instead.

Diane looked at their boss incredulously, the same emotion written all over her face.

"Captain! Why'd you call us off?" she exclaimed in shock, hands outstretched.

Meliodas didn't answer, looking at the ground instead.

 _Is what Melascula said the truth?_ The thought ran through his head as he questioned internally the probability that Victoria actually was a traitor, or rather, was never on their side to begin with.

It _did_ seem that she had born some level of hatred towards him for what he had done, she had cause to anyway. But he had assumed that it had been solved when he had asked her to join the Seven Deadly Sins as a new member.

Then there was her commandment; Subservience. Meliodas doubted she had ever told Elizabeth anything about the ability itself other than just the fact that it tied her to the Demon King; Tyrannus' will, no matter what she may have said about it.

Enough to delude the princess that she was a helpless slave, unable to control her situation, despite _still_ being under the influence of the commandment itself.

Victoria never _could_ swear loyalty to the sins because of that curse, leaving him with no idea whether his old man had been giving her orders, without his awareness.

"Cap'n?" Ban called out lazily.

Meliodas didn't hear him.

At the same time, all it would take was for Elizabeth to show a single sign of disloyalty towards her and then she'd be entirely complacent, forced to vouch for her against her will and act like nothing was wrong in front of them.

"CAPTAIN!" Diane yelled, snapping him out of his intense thought process.

"What is it, Diane?" Meliodas asked, entirely straight-faced towards them.

"What do we do now? Camelot is several thousands of miles far away from where we are," King questioned in concern.

"Good question..." he held his chin in thought, tilting his head to the side.

Soon enough, he got an idea.

"Merlin," he looked at the Boar's sin, whom had just arrived with Elaine and Hawk in tow.

"Yes Captain," she raised her eyebrow.

"Your ability should be able to take us straight to Camelot again, right?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately it won't take us directly there... It will take us outside of the kingdom instead," she smiled, "There's a dimensional distortion blocking my path. I can't get through."

Meliodas nodded, "Alright. For now, we go and help Escanor. It's twelve forty-five, meaning that his power will be declining as we speak."

"May I ask who your friend is up against?" Elaine inquired as she leaned on a crutch, guided by Ban at her side.

The captain gave her a grave look.

"The Supreme Deity of all the Goddesses; Queen Alma, herself," he stated, warningly glancing at Ban about the lack of safety she was truly in.

He got the message.

"Elaine... Don't you think you should stay back here in the bar?" he suggested gently in concern.

"Ban..." she looked up at him.

"He's right, Elaine," King spoke up, surprising him.

"You're pushing yourself. It isn't safe for you to come with us," he continued, "You could get hurt again."

"If not now, when then?" Elaine stared determinedly at her brother.

"Elaine..." Ban trailed off.

The holy maiden sighed, "Fine... I'll stay here. But you all better come back safely- you hear me?"

They nodded, easing her worries slightly.

"We'll be fine. We're not gonna get taken down that easily," Diane grinned, "Right King?"

"R- right," King nodded, worried about the skill class of their opponent.

"It is as Diane has said," Gowther agreed.

"That goddess won't know what hit her," Ban stated, smirking.

Meliodas said nothing in return, well aware of the full capabilities of the woman in her true form.

Merlin approached Elaine's location as she spoke up once more.

"I'll set up a barrier around the perimeter to stop any intruders from getting through the area," she explained, casting **Perfect Cube** around Hawk Mama herself.

"You better not regret not asking for my help!" Hawk snorted, secretly glad that he could stay inside of the bar.

"Your only help would be to get yourself fried for us to eat, swine," Meliodas scoffed, rolling his eyes with a grin.

"You bastard," the pig seethed.

Elaine giggled slightly into her hand.

Clenching her hands together, she frowned in worry.

"Please be careful, everyone," she finally reminded, "and take care of Ban for me, will you?"

"I can handle myself," Ban rolled his eyes at her concern, "Just don't go too overboard while I'm gone, okay?"

"We'll take care of him," Meliodas grinned teasingly, dodging his swipe for his head.

"Thank you," Elaine smiled, watching them run off in the distance to help their comrade.

Holding onto Hawk slightly, she flew up to the bar, wobbling in carefully with unsteady steps, the boar coming in after her.

"Geez, don't push yourself so much," Hawk pointed out, watching as Elaine closed the door behind them.

"I'll be fine," she stated determinedly, "This is nothing compared to what Elizabeth and your friend, Victoria, have to endure."

"Yeah but-"

"Please don't worry about it. I'll be heading upstairs to Ban's room if you need me," she smiled tiredly.

"You're looking kinda pale, ya know..." Hawk snorted in disbelief.

Elaine just kept smiling.

"Alright..." Hawk answered skeptically, "I'm still gonna bring you some water, just in case."

"That would be fine. Thank you, Hawk," she accepted, floating up to her room.

"Yeah, yeah," he denied the appreciation, heading off to find her that water.

Minutes later, he was trotting up the stairs, careful not to spill any drops as he balanced it on his back.

"Elaine, I've got ya the water!" he called as he approached the room slowly.

The door was left slightly ajar.

"Elaine?"

Pushing the door open with his nose, Hawk was shocked to see the previously alert figure, sprawled in the ground, her crutch scattered off to the side as she gasped for air, clutching her throat in horror.

"Elaine!" he yelled as the water fell off of his back, shards clattering on the floor as it seeped through the wood.

* * *

 **Elaine collapses to Hawk's horror!**

 **What is it that causes the holy maiden to suddenly fall ill, and will Elaine be alive at the end of the day?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**

 **~Nia**


	23. Chapter XXII

**A/n: Sorry for missing a week of updating. I was sick and when I finally felt better I had no inspiration at all, but thankfully it's come back! I just finished updating an original book of mine so this update is next on the list. Thanks for being so (hopefully) patient with me. :)**

 **And without further ado, the next chapter of this book!**

* * *

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XXII**  
 _Victoria of Subservience_

A hand. That's what Victoria had felt the entire time in which she was in a temporary stasis.

From the moment that strange ball of darkness had hit them, she had immediately felt too groggy to stay awake, promptly collapsing into someone's lap.

Voices. Shouts of determination and rage could be heard both inside and outside of the prison. She assumed Elizabeth was the source of the former one.

Then utter silence was heard as they moved underground, popping up in a new location a mere matter of minutes after.

Victoria could sense a vast collection of negative energy all around; demons, she assumed.

And if they're were this many, they were in Camelot.

Which meant...

 _Oh Goddess. It's Melascula,_ she groaned internally, not finding it in herself to awaken to greet the pink haired demon.

A sharp tug on her soul was her answer as she felt the same hands toying with its being, sending horrific chills down her spine.

Victoria snapped awake, jerking upwards as she was careful not to let it slip out against her will.

Black and blue eyes narrowed in rage as she held the woman up by the throat, her face contorted with disgust and hate.

"So, you're awake, huh?" Melascula smirked, her tongue falling out of her mouth slightly, appalling Victoria.

"Where am I?" she glared with a passion.

"You already know," she shrugged uncaringly.

The goddess narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Elizabeth?" she demanded, worried for her wellbeing.

"Oh that wench?" Melascula smiled, "She's over there in a cell. Probably still unconscious."

She didn't remove her hand, instead allowing a bit of blazing darkness to fester in her palm.

Melascula winced, choking slightly.

"Come now, Vi," she smirked, "Is that any way to greet an old friend? I told you what you wanted. You should let me go."

Victoria felt like laughing hysterically.

"Friend?" her eyes widened, showcasing mild insanity, "I hate every single one of you. Is that what you really call a friend?"

Melascula smirked, "Really? Even him? The Demon King's Representative?"

Victoria's faltered slightly, caught off guard.

"Wasn't he your best friend back then?" she became more confident as Victoria let her go limply.

She glared at the ground.

"And you said you hated us," she laughed, "After all, you're almost in the same boat. Only difference is, he works for his father willingly. Don't tell me you think you can save him from his own desire?"

The brunette clenched her hand angrily.

"I never said such nonsense..." she murmured, stiffening slightly as she felt a finger stroke along her neck.

Melascula peeked her head over her shoulder, lengthening her tongue.

"Really? Why would you leave him behind after all he has done for you?" she questioned, "He _did_ save your life, after all, when that traitor abandoned it."

"...I know."

"Then why elope with your enemy? You can't seriously think that _Meliodas_ is your ally after what he's done, can you?" she interrogated.

Victoria didn't say a word.

"That's right, you _can't,_ can you? You can't even swear loyalty to that precious band of replacements he's assembled," she smirked, holding a hand over her other shoulder.

"Your true leader, is the Demon King himself," she continued the mental torture, "A mere pet of the Ten Commandments, you're not even an actual commandment, are yo-?"

"-Melascula, that's enough," a stern, ruthless voice spoke up, interrupting her.

Victoria didn't dare look up at him.

"Aw, but I was having so much fun~" she relented, backing away from the girl.

The goddess sighed in relief.

"Go take care of the entrance in case Meliodas comes anytime soon. I'll take care of Victoria," the male ordered sternly.

"Alright," the rosette nodded, flying out of the room.

Victoria tensed with each footstep he made towards her.

A cold, armored hand clasped around her wrist as she flinched slightly, too nervous to look the stronger individual in the eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded.

 _He's probably mad, huh._

She kept her gaze planted firmly on the interesting floor.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue as he forced her head up with his hand, making her eyes meet his.

Victoria stared at the pitch black circles, trying to determine what exactly he wanted with her.

"...Why?" he finally spat, glaring at her darkly.

"Why what?" she tried to act innocent.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would you go to Meliodas?"

"I think you of all people would understand why I did that, Zeldris," she stood her ground, albeit shakily.

Zeldris sighed, "At another time; yes. But not after what he did."

He gripped her by the shoulders.

"That bastard betrayed us, Victoria," he repeated, "So why would you go to him?"

"I..." Victoria was at a loss for words.

"Fine then," Zeldris dropped his arms as he took hold of her wrist firmly.

"Let's discuss this in my throne room, shall we?" he moved to exit the dungeon.

"Leave her alone!" another voice called out determinedly, having finally awoke.

"E- Elizabeth?" Victoria's eyes widened in surprise to see the girl now standing in her cell, her eyes now five-sixths of the way.

Hands outstretched threateningly, the princess acted ready to perform her attack, prepared to resort to force if necessary.

Zeldris tilted his head, smirking cockily.

"Oh really? And what exactly do you think you can do to stop me, Cursed Goddess Elizabeth?" he stepped towards the bars without fear.

Elizabeth took a step backwards, trembling slightly.

"S- stay back!" she demanded shakily.

One step.

Then two.

Three.

 _Four_.

Zeldris smirked in satisfaction.

"You can't even stand your ground against me, you pitiful creature," he pointed out, letting the expression fade away.

"I- I won't say it again! Leave my friend alone!" Elizabeth quavered, somewhat aware of Zeldris' true power.

In a mere instant, Zeldris stood right before the bars, grabbing the princess by the collar before she could run.

Victoria ran towards them.

"Your friend?" he raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

He gripped the fabric harder.

"And _you_ of all people, have the nerve to say such a thing after turning my estranged brother against his own clan?" his rage was boiling underneath.

"Zeldris stop!" Victoria pleaded, trying to grab his arm in vain.

"And you stay back," he ordered, forcing her to comply, lest she disobey the Demon King by extension.

Victoria stood stock-still, her eyes begging otherwise.

"Don't expect to get off scot-free for what you did," he glared at her coldly, "You're lucky I'm being as lenient as to spare you of being called a traitor in your position. Don't test me, Victoria."

"Y- yes..." she gripped her hands in regret, giving Elizabeth a look of apology.

Elizabeth didn't blame her, there was nothing she _could_ do to help her. It was up to her to do it herself.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" the princess defended herself, "I didn't turn Meliodas on anyone!"

"You must be joking," Zeldris felt the slight urge to laugh, "Your eyes are active. You can't possibly tell me you don't remember after what that Goddess did."

Elizabeth shook her head in denial.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are those memories not back yet?"

"What memories?" Elizabeth struggled to free herself.

"Victoria," he turned to face her, "Are her memories back yet or not?"

Victoria stiffened slightly, not wanting to say.

"Well?"

She opened her mouth, closing it immediately.

Raising an eyebrow, Zeldris considered accusing her of betraying him, not really wanting to cause her too much damage.

"Tell me the truth. If you don't- I'll immediately know you're lying," he threatened, "I'd rather work with a live partner than a mindless puppet."

"How could you be so cruel?" Elizabeth questioned in disbelief, "Isn't she your best friend?"

Of course they were. At least, Zeldris believed so. However, he still had to fulfill his role as his father's avatar, first and foremost.

Only after, would concern come, and he was sure that Victoria most likely knew this.

"Be quiet. This doesn't concern you," he ordered, staring intently at his friend.

"This has everything to do with-!"

"-Elizabeth," Victoria raised a hand in warning, "Stop, please. No more."

"Victoria..." her eyes saddened.

 _Was this really what Victoria had endured at the time?_ The princess wondered internally, sympathizing.

Victoria turned to him, "They're back," her throat constricted as she gagged from the curse, "- _Mostly_ or some, at least."

Zeldris narrowed his eyes, seeing that she had tested the waters.

Choosing to ignore it, he turned to the princess, releasing her roughly as she tried to catch her breath, rubbing her neck.

He held out a hand calmly.

"Is that so?" he watched her carefully, "Fine then. Remember! Recall your sins and repent for what you've done!"

"Elizabeth!"

* * *

 **Zeldris casts a spell!**

 **Can Meliodas and co. manage to get to them before it's too late? Or will it all come crashing down?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**

 **~Nia**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**A/n: Unfortunately, since school opens for me on the 4th, updates shall probably take longer as I'm in my probably final year; Grade Eleven, meaning I'll have assignments on top of assignments, along with both mock and national exams to prepare hardcore for.**

 **However, I'll try to update in my free time (if that exists).**

 **PS: I just finished watching (yes, watching) the Nanatsu no Taizai chapter 230 and man is it sick. Since I'm already hyped enough, I'm going to update this first thing in the morning.**

 **So without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XXIII**  
 _A Talk With the King_

Walking down the large hallway, Victoria shuffled slowly, electric blue and black strands hanging limply over her face.

She could feel the bloodlust in the air as each demonic entity within the kingdom of Camelot instantly latched onto her presence, the thought of a tasty meal sitting enticingly on the tip of their tongues.

There was one problem with the possibility of a new diet; the demon king representative, or rather the demon king, Tyrannus, himself.

While it was a known fact that the Infinity Commandment, boasted a particularly high power level among the members of the Ten Commandments, this didn't stop them from still wanting to rip their natural enemy to shreds upon sight, no matter how cursed she was.

It was because of past events that had brought them to offer some degree of personal freedom to the goddess with black wings. None of them wanted to end up targeted by their demonic prince's swift judgment, passed down as what they assumed to be protective measures against the King Tyrannus' pawn.

Glaring darkly at the tiled ground with cold, heterochromatic eyes, the Commandment of Subservience drifted along the corridor, still in denial of her current predicament.

Black boots kicked spitefully at the solid floor, as the same color brushed against her arms and legs, her outfit having changed to remind herself of the darker atmosphere she had finally returned to. The only splash of color being a pale green shirt she now wore underneath the leather jacket.

Her hands clenched tightly at her sides as she sped up her dreary pace into a temper-filled thought, her latent hatred now rising once again.

 _Why here? Why am I back now of all times? Didn't that give them enough of a warning?!_ She raged internally, marching down the path that would reel her back into her life of eternal servitude.

Golden walls closed in around her, the intricate designs laughing at her as she walked. The corridor itself seemed never-ending, lengthening in its entirety as she struggled to reach the end, her voice caught in her throat as she fought to survive.

It may have been a different location, but that didn't allow her the joy of not realizing what the reality of her situation truly was.

It was a prison, and she and Elizabeth were definitely not the wardens.

The Seven Deadly Sins... A moment of brief respite in which Meliodas had seamlessly allowed her to play hero, thoughts of the Demon King a mere figment of her imagination.

Meeting up with Meliodas- making up with him, she was even allowed to fulfill her major regret, left over from her demon days. She had become well acquainted with Elizabeth, finding her first female friend in the span of _three thousand_ years.

Only to have it all snatched away with the flick of a finger.

Victoria felt like a lowly dog, with her owner dangling a bone just barely too far away. They'd throw it; only for her to learn that the toy had never moved from its position in the first place.

It was all a sick joke, and the goddesses were the spectators of her miserable live event.

Bumping into someone, Victoria stumbled back slightly, surprised by the sudden contact jerking her mind.

Keeping her eyes shaded, she moved with a destination in mind, attempting to erase her presence from sight and memory.

 _What I wouldn't give not to run into any of the rest..._ She thought somberly, attempting to quickly shuffle away from the vicinity.

A hand on the shoulder halted her movement, keeping her in place so that the interaction would continue.

"I believe she has something she'd like to say to you," the mouth-less man spoke, glancing away from the stoic female to his companion beside him.

Following his gaze, her eyes landed on orange hair, cut short, a series of injuries still healing from an attack.

"I'll say it from the ass, you are still dead," the demon stated bluntly, slight irritation seen in her eyes.

Victoria blinked in confusion.

"What...?"

Monspeet stroked his mustache leisurely, looking aside into the distance.

"I believe what she means is: _we thought you didn't get revived,_ " he translated, seemingly thinking the same thing.

"Huh, well I wish I didn't," Victoria commented emotionlessly, "At least, I wouldn't have to see you guys again."

"From the ass, with the Demon King?" she folded her arms, watching her critically.

"Translation?"

" _You mean to tell me that you of all people, would rather be trapped with the Demon King?_ " he obliged, waiting on her response.

"No, of course not," Victoria scoffed, noticing their injuries, "What happened to you two anyway? Not that I care."

Derieri glared sharply.

Noticing that she wouldn't continue, Monspeet explained the situation to the extra commandment.

"We were attacked by Meliodas sometime ago when fighting off that goddess girl," he informed her, "It seems we have become rather unfortunate victims of his **Full Counter** technique."

"Ah..." Victoria observed, noting they'd lived to tell the tale, "Makes sense."

"However, I do have a question for you, Midnight."

"I'm listening," she turned sideways to face them.

"How are you back here with us? Did you not get attacked by Meliodas' new team?" he raised an eyebrow.

 _Did Zeldris not tell them...?_ Victoria was surprised as she fought to keep her face straight.

 _To tell them then would mean that I'd disobeyed a indirect decision of the Demon King- not that I would, I guess._

"Um..." she thought back as if remembering.

 _A truth that's not a lie..._

"Oh yeah, that crazy pride one; Escanor, attacked me," she told a half-truth, sweat dropping slightly.

 _If you could call throwing wine bottles an attack within reason,_ she rolled her eyes mentally at the memory, the sarcasm evident deep within.

Derieri narrowed her eyes suspiciously as if considering something, but then again, she never had trusted Victoria to begin with, fallen goddess as she was.

Victoria returned the favor one hundred thousandfold.

"Let's go from the ass," she finally ordered, marching off in another direction for Monspeet to follow.

"Alright..." he nodded, glancing back at Victoria with an unreadable face.

Victoria simply waved in fake amiability.

Once they had turned the corner, the smile dropped, making way for the stone cold gaze she normally wore as she wished for her own swift death.

Pushing these thoughts aside, she continued her way down the corridor, now doubly as sure to not make the same mistake in being unaware of her surroundings.

Forcing the door to the throne room open, Victoria entered the expanse, bypassing Estarossa as he was leaving. Completely ignoring each other, their paths crossed, the doors shutting behind her as she made her way up to the representative of the demon king.

"You said you wanted to talk?" she got to the point, slightly uncomfortable with the male's intimidating aura as his eyes landed agonizingly slowly on her, setting her on edge.

He was in his job mode right now, and that only meant one thing.

She'd practically be speaking to the _Demon King_ , rather than her best friend, Zeldris.

Something he was probably worried about deep within.

A smirk planted itself onto his face as he leaned on his armrest, his head planted comfortably in his hand.

"That's right," he agreed with a smug grin, "Now then... Let's begin discussing your punishment, shall we?"

* * *

 **A confrontation is soon to begin!**

 **What exactly does the Demon King have in mind for Victoria's punishment and how bad is it actually?**

 **A/n: I find it weird how we don't actually know if Derieri and Monspeet are dead. I mean sure it was Meliodas, but even Melascula appears and I thought she was dead when Ban did that. Who knows what happens to Estarossa after not high noon Escanor XD?**

 **Fun fact: I use awesome OSTs to get in the mood for my updates. ┐(￣ヮ￣** **)┌**

 **Remember to vote, comment and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but everything has honestly just been hectic. It's been a while since I've written these characters, so I'm not fully sure that they aren't acting OOC in this chapter. It's for this reason that this chapter may seem shorter than the previous chapters.**

 **And lastly, since the demon king's powers have been revealed it's provided me with the suitable material to come up with powers for the supreme deity, Alma. But I'm gonna need more time before I can write a battle of such an epic scale with these characters.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the support!**

* * *

This is a world in which humans and beings have yet to be divided. A tale of ancient times. Before the battle of Liones, the Kingdom of Camelot was soundly beaten and conquered. However, a spark of hope remains in the heroes that soon draw near. Hooray, the sins are here...

...The Seven Deadly Sins are here!

* * *

 **Chapter XXIV**

The Sun's Set

"Then remember! Recall your sins and repent for what you have done!"

Those had been Zeldris' last words to the young princess before he had left the castle dungeon, ordering Victoria to meet him in a few minutes within the throne room.

Though nothing, in particular, had happened to her yet, Elizabeth felt assaulted by a sense of confusion, stemming from all that had been happening recently around her.

Gripping her knees within the confines of her arms, the princess stared quietly at a lone ant on the ground, separated from its pack some distance away. Mixed feelings about their whole situation floated inside of her head as she outstretched her hand, gently guiding the insect to the rest of its kind.

Watching the bug scurry away underneath the bars to her cell, the silverette couldn't help but be reminded of her lookalike friend, worried that of the two of them- the Devil's Sin had the worse draw.

She had gone through so much just to avoid ever encountering the rest of the Ten Commandments, only to fall victim to that same event.

Perhaps, if Elizabeth hadn't convinced her to come back to the sins, then both she and Victoria would most likely be far away from there, no sign of Camelot in sight.

Burying her face between her folded arms, the princess began to hope to herself.

 _Please hurry, Lord Meliodas..._

* * *

Finding something to be off, Meliodas paused in his tracks. A cool breeze ruffled his hair as he glanced at the trees around them, briefly observing the sky above.

 _Please hurry, Lord Meliodas..._

The short blonde recognized that voice.

"Elizabeth...?" he wondered, feeling rather vexed.

He couldn't have managed to communicate with the princess, the two were probably already in Camelot, quite far away from them. Glancing at his fellow companions some distance ahead, none of them seemed to have heard the message.

Deciding not to dwell on the subject too much, Meliodas shook his head, approaching them.

"Hey... Cap'n..." Ban muttered, feeling his presence behind him.

"What's up? Something the matter?" he asked his best friend, in confusion.

The group of five that had continued on ahead of him had stopped rather suddenly, their faces haunted by a grim reality he had yet to see.

"You might wanna take a look at this," the fox's sin suggested with a hesitant grin, his right eye twitching in disbelief.

Moving to stand beside the taller sin, Meliodas found his pupils dilating at the scene.

"No... way..." he muttered, placing a hand on his weapon's sheath.

Enormous patches of burnt ground laid all around the road before them, contrasting the sandy yellow with spots of black and brown. The land sunk in at multiple points as it was covered with impact zones almost as if a meteor shower had just happened. All the leaves on the trees around them had seemed to have gone up in smoke as branches creaked unsteadily, eager to fall off.

Escanor seemed to have had a field day in their absence. But this wasn't what had shocked them.

Standing in the middle of the scene, surrounded by cinder and ash was the Supreme Deity, Queen Alma, holding the lion's sin of pride up by the neck. The woman seemed to have several burns on areas of her clothing no doubt from multiple Cruel Suns, but she hadn't sustained any serious damage aside from that. Her face and wings seemed to be spotless as her citrine-coloured eyes gleamed sinisterly in the sparks' lights.

Meliodas unsheathed his sword, brandishing it instantly.

"Is this a joke...?" King questioned incredulously.

"It must be!" Diane laughed in disbelief.

"Ha, ha," he joined in nervously, "You can stop now, Escanor. You're being very funny..."

Gowther pushed up his glasses before glancing at the fairy king. "Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the case," he informed them worriedly.

"You mean Escanor actually lost?" King panicked, hovering agitatedly.

"That can't be!" Diane agreed.

"I had a feeling things would go this way," Merlin bit her lip in frustration, a strand of hair falling into her face, "Still... for him to lose so quickly... It must mean..."

"She's regained more of her powers," Meliodas agreed grimly.

Merlin nodded. "So what will be our course of action then?"

"Once I give the go ahead," Meliodas began lowly, "Take the rest, get Escanor and teleport back to the Boar's Hat. Head to Camelot."

"You're suggesting that you won't be coming with us," the mage noted seriously.

Looking away from her, he glanced back to the woman in the distance.

"I'll stay back and keep her distracted so you all can get away," his eyes clouded over with darkness for a brief moment before returning to normal.

"I'm sure you're aware that they won't agree to this, Captain. This is a reckless move, even for you."

Meliodas smiled silently, neglecting to answer.

"So be it," Merlin relented, smirking.

"Thanks, Merlin."

"I'll be collecting your debt from you later," she rested a hand on her hip, smiling suspiciously, "So don't go pulling any heroic sacrifices. It doesn't suit you."

Meliodas smirked, "You may be right."

Noticing the group of onlookers nearby, the woman turned to face them calmly, her movements dragging the far bigger and bulkier man along with her.

Opening his eyes slowly, the orange-haired man raised his voice gruffly. "Lady Merlin... it's far too dangerous here. You have to take the rest and leave..."

"Escanor!" Diane perked up, "You're alright!"

Alma glanced down at the man in her hand in surprise.

Escanor chuckled. "But of course... Something so minor would not stop me- but that is beside the point. You all need to leave-"

With a spin, the woman hefted and tossed the man into the blackened cart, crushing a few barrels of wine beneath him. A heeled foot was placed forcefully upon the divine axe _Rhitta,_ blocking any possible interference. Coughing, the lion's sin gripped each side of the cart, struggling to raise himself in vain.

Smiling in satisfaction, the goddess turned to face the audience.

"Welcome," she greeted nonchalantly, seemingly at ease, "I couldn't help but notice a commotion going on over there. Would one of you mind explaining what happened?"

Meliodas grinned, "It wasn't anything worthy of the Supreme Deity's attention."

"Is that so?" Alma raised an eyebrow, "Yet it was worthy of two of the princes of the Demon King?"

"Family business," Meliodas shrugged, keeping up his poker face.

He had to find an opening for them to escape.

"If you know my identity, that must mean you managed to intercept the traitors," the leader of the goddess clan deduced, "However, they don't seem to be anywhere near here. Now, why is that?"

"I dunno," the captain stated, acting cluelessly.

Alma smirked. "You let the Ten Commandments capture them," the queen stated with a sense of finality, her blonde hair flowing in the wind.

Meliodas remained silent, grabbing his weapon at the ready and unleashing his demonic powers. A large black mark covered part of his face over his eye.

Seeing their captain's reaction, the rest of the sins, excluding Escanor got in position, preparing to do battle.

"I'll be taking that as a yes," the woman stated, raising a hand to face them.

Calmly, she approached them. "You see, if the Ten Commandments were willing to execute their fellow member, this wouldn't be a problem," she paused, placing her hand back down to her side.

Meliodas shared a glance with Merlin as the two nodded.

"Unfortunately," the female took a thundering step as the ground cracked beneath her feet.

"Do it now!" Meliodas yelled, speeding towards her.

A powerful shockwave moved throughout the area as the other sins were blown away into multiple directions, smashing into trees and other sections of the forest.

In a shocked daze, Meliodas turned around for a split second to see what had happened.

It was in that same split second that the goddess queen appeared right before him as he spun around in almost an equal amount of time, moving to slash with _Lostvayne_.

But the weapon was no longer in his grasp.

"I'm afraid that I need the Infinity Commandment dead," the woman spoke sinisterly as she swept down on the demon with the sword, shocking them all.

"Captain!" the other sins yelled.

* * *

 **An impending danger swoops in on the Eight Deadly Sins!**

 **Did Escanor really manage not to win against the Supreme Deity? And can Meliodas buy enough time for the sins to escape?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


End file.
